Unrequited
by Avschick33
Summary: AU. She's loved him from day one from a distance. He has no idea she exists. She's the wallflower. He's the Poster Boy for the Jedi and the media 'the Hero with No Fear'. He's loved by all she's unnoticed. What makes her think he could ever love her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a bad time for me start yet another story but my muse demanded it be written…so here is the first chapter…prologue to the story. I don't know how often I will be able to update but I'll try! My semester here is drawing rapidly to a close so update may be few and infrequent. The summary for this story is in my profile. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for some OC's you may see later on. **

**Jedi Code is the same except for the attachment rule after the fact that Anakin defeated Palpatine. The Council elevated him to the rank of Master after he defeated Palpatine. And as much as I love that Padme is Senator I will be changing that to fit the premise of this story. Anakin is older than her, he is the same age as in EP III (23) and Padme is 21. However many events from Episodes I-III didn't happen for obvious reasons BUT the Clone Wars did occur and Anakin defeated Palpatine during the war. The clone wars ended a year ago. **

**This will be angsty for a long time but may change! **

**Unrequited**

**Chapter One**

Sadness permeated her. The lone figure wandered through the Room of a Thousand Fountains like a ghost. Night had fallen hours ago. Sleep would not come to her. She never could sleep. Her mind was consumed with too many thoughts. Most of them were about one person and one person only. Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker.

Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? She had never properly met him. He didn't even know she existed. No one really knew who she was. She was the stranger from Naboo. She was brought to the temple to be trained as a Healer. She arrived at the Temple during the middle of the Clone Wars. The Jedi were desperate to find more healers to help injured Jedi and scoured the galaxy to find new healers to train. They trained her within a few months. She was very talented and one of her many talents was singing. Her singing voice was so melodic and soothing that they often called upon her to calm a Jedi or Padawan in distress.

But all she seemed to care about now was one person. This one person was unattainable. Everyone adored him. The media loved him. He was the poster boy for the Jedi. "The Hero with No Fear", they called him. He _was_ a hero. He single-handedly defeated the Sith. She met him once before she moved to Coruscant but he didn't remember her. It was a very brief encounter. But from that moment on she fell. No other male compared to him.

Why? Why did she love someone she knew about through the gossip and whispers of his many, _many, _female admirers? To make matters worse…he already belonged to another. A fellow Jedi Knight no less. Rania Tarin. She was a Goddess, with her long blonde hair, perfect complexion, blue eyes and legs that never seemed to end. It seemed fitting that the God and Goddess should be together. They began 'dating' almost immediately after the war ended.

There was talk of them marrying. She only heard of it today and thus the source of her turmoil. How could this happen? Why did she have to fall for the one she could _never _have? Something had to be done. It wasn't supposed to be this way. She was so certain he would at least notice her just _once. _Now he was apparently planning on getting married and they had yet to meet!

She often ventured into the Room of a Thousand Fountains to think, draw or observe. Sometimes she hoped she would accidentally bump into him. She came so close once but was called away to help her mentor with something. This was her haven…especially at night when no one was around.

She felt tears threaten to break through. How could she have allowed someone she didn't even know dominate her world so much? She wasn't raised like this. Her parents taught her better than to depend on _anyone_ for _anything_. She had always been so resilient except in the presence of one. As a child and even a teenager she _swore_ that she would never let a man rule her life like so many other girls her age. Funny how her promise to herself vanished within minutes of encountering him.

She swore that one way or another she would at least get to know him…and perhaps, just perhaps, they would fall in love. Maybe even get married. And yet he didn't even know her name. What made her think he could ever love her?

Her friends called her foolish and passed it off as an infatuation.

"_What makes you think it could happen? You've never met!" Mina would say in exasperation. _

"_I don't know. It's just a feeling." Was her ambiguous response. _

"_But…you've never met! Don't be so foolish Padme." Mina retorted. _

"_I am not being foolish." She insisted. _

"_I just don't want to see you get hurt." Mina would say worriedly. _

"_I won't get hurt." Padme responded confidently. _

"_Did you hear Padme?" Ben and Lena rushed to her excitedly. They didn't know of her feelings. _

"_Hear what?" She asked tiredly._

"_Apparently Anakin Skywalker and Rania Turin are planning on getting married!" Lena whispered loudly. _

"_What?!" She said in shock. This couldn't be happening. "Are you sure you heard correctly?"_

"_Oh I am sure. I overheard Obi Wan Kenobi talking to Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. Or rather Rania has been pressuring Master Skywalker to get married now and… " _

_Padme closed her eyes feeling a headache coming on. "Oh…so Anakin is going to ask her to marry him?" _

_Ben shrugged. "I think so. Apparently they will be leaving for Alderaan in a week for a week-long vacation and they guess he'll pop the question while they are there." _

_Padme felt sick and dizzy. A second later she collapsed on the ground. _

_When she came to it was almost nightfall and lying in a bed in the Healers' Ward. Throwing the covers off her she left the room and walked to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. _

If only she had listened to her friend Mina. If only she had stopped fantasizing about him long ago. If only she could move on. If only…she wasn't so hopelessly in love with him.

She _was_ hurting and she was indeed a fool.

She continued wandering through the gardens, staring at the ground when she collided with a body.

Stumbling backwards she mumbled an apology without looking up.

"It's alright. Are you ok?" A deep, warm voice said.

Looking up she gasped. Her eyes locked with a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

**A/N- There is the first chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**xox-Anakin's Angel-xox- Thank you so much! I do hope you enjoy this story and thanks for reviewing! **

**Katie- Thanks so much!**

**Mrs. Christensen247- Thanks for the review. I thought Padme being a Healer would be interesting even though I love her as a Senator. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Angel-CherryBlossom- I'll try not to keep it too sad but it will be sad for some time bear with me! Thanks for the review**

**Mo Angel- Yes he does have dreamy blue eyes. I hope you like where I go with this story and thanks for the review!**

**Bluebaby3296- Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Kristina Mora- Thanks for the review! **

**Mr. Sparrow- Thank you for the nice review! I hope you like the rest of this story! **

**Master-Desi-Skywalker- Thanks so much! **

**A/N- Wow thank you all for the reviews! They motivated me to write another chapter ASAP. I will be on spring break next week so I'll be able to update pretty frequently but after break I can't make any promises as to how often I'll update. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of it except for any OC's you see in here. **

**Onwards…**

**Unrequited**

**Chapter 2**

She stared at him in disbelief. After all this time she finally ran into him!

"Milady? Are you alright?" He asked frowning quizzically.

Snapping out of her daze she responded, "Yes I am. Forgive me I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Don't worry about it." Anakin replied smiling warmly at her.

Her heart melted and, if it all possible, she fell harder in love with him. She felt her heart beating so rapidly she was sure he could see it beating through her clothes.

_Idiot. Stop standing there like some lovesick school girl and introduce yourself. _Padme reprimanded herself.

"I'm Padme." She said offering her hand for him to shake.

"Padme." He repeated taking her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Padme."

Padme…she loved they way her name sounded when he said it. It sent chills up and down her spine. And the feeling of his hand holding hers; her hand felt warm and tingly.

"The pleasure is all mine." She said.

_Oh you have no idea how much Master Skywalker. _Padme thought.

He dropped her hand and studied her intently. His eyes were so piercing.

"You're not new here are you?" Anakin inquired.

Her mood dropped drastically. _So he never did notice me here this whole time. _She thought bitterly.

"No, I've been here for about a year and a half." She said.

"Oh, so what do you do?" He asked.

Looking down she realized that she wasn't wearing her Healer robes, "I'm a Healer here."

"You're Force sensitive?" Anakin raised his eyebrows.

"Well…yes and no. I do have some Force sensitivity but not nearly enough to be trained as a Jedi, just enough to be a Healer...or so I've been told many times." Padme replied.

"I see…" He replied and then looked away.

Padme shifted on her feet. What to do? She finally was talking to him and yet she couldn't figure what to do or say.

"Where are you from Padme?" Anakin asked.

"Naboo." She responded.

"Naboo is a beautiful planet. I've been there a few times." He said.

"Yes it is. I miss it a lot." Padme agreed.

"Have you been back since you came here?"

"No, with the war it just hasn't been possible and I still have some more training to do. I would like to go back someday…" She said wistfully.

"Well perhaps you will be able to soon someday." Anakin smiled at her.

Her body warmed at the sight of his smile. He certainly had an incredible smile.

"It's getting late, I should get going." Anakin said.

_No! Don't leave yet. _She wanted to scream. Instead she nodded, "You're right. I have a busy day ahead of me tomorrow. It was a pleasure meeting you Master Skywalker."

"Please, call me Anakin and it was a pleasure meeting you as well."

He pivoted on his heel and left the room. She stared at his retreating figure. Padme felt elated and sad at the same time. Finally after months of dreaming they met, but he obviously wasn't as affected by them meeting as she was. Sighing, she turned and headed out of the room and into the Healer's Ward. Entering her quarters, she fell into her bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Next Day

Padme had a busy morning. Two Padawans had come down with a nasty flu and many other Jedi and Padawan learners' had been in and out of the Healer Ward getting vaccinated. When it was lunch time she fled the Ward and headed for the general dining hall. She was greeted by her friends Mina, Ben, Lena, and Stephen.

"Padme! Are you feeling alright?" Lena asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine…I was just exhausted yesterday and decided to take an unplanned nap." She feebly joked.

"That's not funny Padme. You could have been hurt or you could be sick." Lena scolded.

"I'm sorry…" She smiled faintly at her.

"Come on let's eat. I'm starved!" Ben said.

Together the five of them sat at a table far from the entrance and ate. Padme ate quickly and in silence, she was anxious to tell Mina about her meeting with Anakin but not in the presence of the others. She looked up and saw him enter with his perfect girlfriend Rania. Anakin leaned over and gave Rania a kiss on the lips and led her to some other part of the dining hall. Padme felt sick after seeing the public display of affection. After meeting him, Padme felt a renewed sense of hope. A fool's hope. She also felt disgusted with herself; she shouldn't be obsessing so much over one person she just met last night. Padme_ knew_ better than that.

"So Padme…how is the training coming along?" Stephen asked.

"It's coming along just fine. I'm almost done in fact. And when I finish I plan on going back to Naboo to see my family." She said.

"I've always wanted to see Naboo, it sounds so lovely." Mina said.

"I'll take you with me when I go." Padme offered.

"Really? Oh Padme that would be wonderful." She gushed.

"Sure…my parents would love to have you." She smiled at Mina. "In fact you should all come along if you can."

"I would like that." Ben said eagerly. All of her friends were Healers. Ben had been in the Jedi Temple longer than any of them however. And it was quite obvious that he had feelings for Padme which she did not reciprocate. He was always trying to do things with her and always eager to compliment her. His intentions were sweet but she found him annoying at times and if she didn't have such deep feelings for Anakin, perhaps she would have dated him.

Padme quickly finished her meal and stood up.

"I have to go…I promised Barriss I would be back quickly." She announced.

"Find me later Mina; I have something to tell you." Padme said to her and walked away.

Padme walked through the dining hall but not without first stealing a quick glance at Anakin once more. He was sitting with Obi Wan, Rania and some other friends. They all laughed at some joke Obi Wan said. Padme turned her attention elsewhere and left the dining hall quickly.

She was unaware of a pair of blue eyes that followed her out of the hall.

Padme entered the Healer's Ward and searched for her mentor, Barriss Offee. She found her tending to a Jedi Padawan.

"Master Offee, sorry I took so long." Padme hurried to her.

She looked up at Padme, "It's fine…you weren't all that long. In fact there is nothing I have for you to do at the moment. Why don't you take a longer break?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, everything is under control here." Barriss replied. "Go take a break, but not too long."

"If you insist." Padme said and left the Healers' Ward.

She had just left the Ward and entered the Room of a Thousand Fountains when she heard her name being called.

"Padme, I've been looking for you!" Mina came up beside her.

"I just left you a few minutes ago…"

"I know but what is it you wanted to tell me. I couldn't wait so I left almost as soon as you did."

Padme sighed and looked around the room. Everyone was minding their own business, so Padme grabbed Mina by the arm and dragged her to a secluded area.

"What I'm about to tell you stays between us." Padme said.

"Of course, have I ever betrayed that trust?" Mina said crossly.

Mina was the first friend Padme made at the Temple. She was the first person to approach Padme and offer her any assistance if she needed it. Mina told her if she ever needed anything to not hesitate to ask; so far Mina had always been by her side. With her long black hair and light brown eyes, she was certainly very pretty. And she was easy to get along with.

"I finally met _him_." Padme whispered.

Mina frowned in confusion, "Him? Oh…_him_! When and how did it happen?"

"Last night, after I came to I came here to take a walk and he was here! I ran into him…literally and I finally talked to him!"

"And what happened?"

"Nothing much…he asked me who I was, where I was from and what I did here." Padme said.

"Oh, but Mina…he's even more beautiful up close. And he's so nice and handsome."

Mina arched an eyebrow at her, "Padme…"

"Don't say anything to burst my bubble. It probably is likely _nothing _will _ever_ happen between us, but still a girl can dream right?" Padme cut her off.

Mina sighed, "I suppose you're right. But please, just don't dream too much. I _don't_ want to see you get hurt."

Padme bit her lip and frowned, "I would have thought you have been a_ little_ bit excited for me."

"I am, but just be careful. Please…" Mina pleaded. "He's planning on asking Rania to marry him! Your dream is just that…a dream."

"I know! Don't you think I know that? But what else can I do? It's impossible for me to just move on…I can't seem to do it no matter how hard I try."

It was Mina's turn to sigh now. "I know and I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help you…"

"You can't, I don't think anyone can. This is something I'll have to figure out on my own I think."

"Just be careful." Mina repeated. "I have to go now, I have work to do." Mina reached over and gave Padme a quick hug.

"Find me when you're done with training or work today." Mina called over her shoulder and left the room.

Padme exhaled loudly and shook her head. Mina was right. She always was. Her dream of being with Anakin was just that. Nothing more than a dream. After all he was planning on asking Rania to marry him right? Perhaps it was time to just let go and move on. But that was always easier said than done.

Padme glanced at the chrono on her wrist and decided it was time to head back to the Healer's Ward. On her way there she passed Rania Turin, Anakin's girlfriend. She was talking heatedly to a fellow Jedi Knight.

"Anakin is taking me to Alderaan next week. I think he's going to ask me to marry him." Rania said excitedly. "I mean we haven't really discussed it too much lately, but he's been acting strange and asking me weird questions. I hope he does. I want to get married to him _so_ badly. Could you imagine? I would get to be _the_ wife of the legendary Jedi Anakin Skywalker!"

"Well if he does I'm happy for you." Her friend said. "But what will you do if he doesn't ask you?"

Rania frowned at her friend, "He better ask me. I'm not going to wait around forever. I want to get married and have children."

Padme rolled her eyes and walked at a faster pace. She _hated_ Rania and Padme never hated anyone. Rania, to put it nicely, was selfish and rude. Why Anakin was with her, Padme would never understand.

_I hope he doesn't ask her to marry him. He deserves so much better than that gundark. _Padme thought crossly.

She was so consumed by her thoughts that she barely noticed the person walking directly in front of her. Once again she found herself colliding into a body.

Cursing under her breath, she apologized. Looking up to see who she ran into, she froze. It was Anakin, yet again! How did she keep managing to run into him like this?

"You know you really should watch where you are going; you may run into a pillar." Anakin grinned at her.

She wanted to die. "I am so sorry. I just have a lot going on…"

"It's quite alright. Just watch where you go next time." He chuckled.

Padme felt her face flush, "I'll keep that in mind." She mumbled.

"What's the rush anyway?" Anakin asked.

She shrugged, "I have a lot of work today."

"Oh well don't let me keep you." He said and moved to the side.

_You can keep me as long as you want. _She thought.

She smiled politely at him, bid him a good day and continued walking to the Healer's Ward.

Anakin turned to watch her go.

_Padme_. _She was an intriguing person._ He thought. She certainly had beautiful eyes and a nice smile. She seemed angelic, in a way.

He quickly shook off those thoughts. _You have a girlfriend, you dolt. _

Anakin turned around and continued walking to where Rania was standing with her friend. She was talking animatedly about something. Seeing him, she stopped talking and quickly waved him over with a big grin. He walked over to her and she planted a huge kiss on his lips.

"Hi, love." Rania purred, clinging to him.

"Hi yourself." He replied. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing we were just discussing our trip to Alderaan next week." Rania replied.

"Oh…anything interesting?"

"Um, maybe." She responded cheekily.

Anakin raised an eyebrow at her. He had a feeling he knew what she was talking about with her friend. The whole Temple was whispering about it even. They all believed he would be asking Rania to marry him next week while they were on Alderaan. They were right in their assumption, even though he gave no indication that he _was_ going to ask her. He already had the ring purchased and was ready to ask her. Although a part of him had his doubts about whether or not Rania was the _right_ one for him.

Padme arrived at the Healer's Ward and set about to checking up on the Padawan who came down with the flu. He had a nasty cough and was running a high fever.

"How are you feeling Padawan Hanot'an?" She asked the small Twi'lek Padawan.

He groaned, "I've been better."

She smiled at him sympathetically, "I'm sure. But now you need lots of rest and you need to drink plenty of fluids. Have you been doing so?"

"Yes Mistress Padme." The Twi'lek responded dutifully.

"Very good. Get some rest now." She patted his arm and walked away. Padme spotted her mentor, Barriss Offee tending to another Padawan who had the flu. This Padawan was much worse off than Hanot'an. She had a fever, a cough, nausea, and a migraine. Unsure of what to do, Padme headed toward her office in the Ward and sat down at her desk reading files on current patients. Padme picked up a datapad and read it without really comprehending what was in it. Her mind was elsewhere. She wasn't really focused on Anakin, but on Rania. Would he really plan on asking her to marry him? They made such an odd match. Sure they were the good looking couple, but that seemed to be all there was to it.

Rania was not a nice person, where Anakin was. Anakin was selfless and caring. Rania was one hundred percent selfish and cared about no one.

_Oh Force, if he asks her to marry him I'll die. It just can't happen. It can't! _Padme thought.

She furiously blinked back tears. Why did it have to be like this? She shouldn't be wasting her breath on someone who barely acknowledged her. Tossing the datapad aside in disgust, Padme stood up and left her office. She went to the Room of a Thousand Fountains to think.

Padme sat down on one of the benches and immersed herself in her thoughts. She had been sitting for so long, she barely realized when a full hour passed.

"Padme! What are you doing?" Lena's voice broke her reverie.

Padme jumped. "Oh, I was just thinking."

"How long have you been here? Ben's looking for you." Lena replied, her intense grey eyes stared Padme down.

Padme internally groaned, "Did he say what he wanted?"

Lena shook her head and smiled knowingly at Padme, "No, but I can guess."

Sighing, Padme stood up. "Do me a favor?"

"Sure?"

"Tell him I'm busy for the next week." Padme said.

Lena frowned briefly, "Alright…"

"I can't deal with him right now." Was all she said.

Lena shrugged, "Ok," and walked away.

Padme buried her face in her hands. Why was life so complicated? Things were so much better when she was a little girl. Life was so much easier then.

"Are you alright?" Someone asked her.

She looked up, once again it was Anakin. "Yes I am."

A small part of her was beginning to wish he wouldn't appear before her now. It would make it so much easier to get over him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Padme studied him for a minute, "There really isn't much to talk about. It's just this…guy…"

Anakin immediately looked uncomfortable, "Ah…I'm not really good with that stuff, but if you want to talk. I'm all ears."

She shrugged and sat back down on the bench. "He likes me, but I don't like him and I've told him so many times politely. He can't seem to take a hint."

"Oh…well…I…um…" He shifted on his feet. Padme found his discomfort cute.

"It's alright; you don't have to give me any advice. I just needed to get it off my chest." She said.

His expression cleared and then he sat down next to her. Her heart began to race at having him so close to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

Padme cleared her throat, "Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but I'm curious about something…"

Anakin looked at her for a minute; he had a feeling he knew what she would ask him.

"Of course…"

"Are you going to ask Rania Turin to marry you? I mean, there have been so many rumors the last couple of days, I was just wondering…" Padme said.

_Please say no. Please say no. Please say no. _she chanted to herself.

He stared at her, debating whether or not he should tell her. His gut was telling him he could trust. Why, he didn't know. Anakin barely knew her, yet he felt as if he _knew_ her.

"Yes, I am." He replied.

Padme felt the life being sucked out of her. So the rumors were true.

"Oh well. Congratulations…" Padme said.

"I have to go, I have a lot of work to do." She stood up, glancing at her wrist chrono.

She ran, tears streaming down her face.

Anakin stared after in bewilderment, unsure of what to do, say or think. And for some odd reason, he felt…sad.

**A/N- Well there you have it. I'm not sure if I really like this chapter or not. Please, please review and let me know what you think! Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thank you all for the reviews and positive responses! They really get me motivated to write more! This chapter will probably have the most Anakin/Padme interaction for a little while…I'm not sure yet. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, sadly. **

**The song, _Aniron- The Council of Elrond, _is performed by Enya from "The Fellowship of the Ring" soundtrack. **

**Unrequited**

**Chapter 3**

She ran as fast as she possibly could. She never ran so hard, or fast before. She never felt so…heartbroken either. Why was fate so cruel? She was _so _sure that she would be with him for eternity. It seems that life had other plans in store…and it didn't include them being together. She arrived at the Healer's Ward and quickly dried her eyes. Straightening her spine, she pulled her shoulders back and held her head high. Enough was enough. It was time to move on.

Padme walked through the Ward, looking around the area wildly. She had to find something to do. She needed to immerse herself in work. Perhaps if she became busy she would, in time, forget all about him and her feelings for him. Walking as if she had a purpose, Padme stormed into her office sat in her chair and immersed herself in paperwork. There she remained for several hours, when her stomach reminded her it was time to eat dinner. Sighing loudly, Padme stood up and glanced at the chrono on the wall. It was well past seven in the evening.

She quickly left her office and headed toward the dining hall.

"Padme where have you been?" A voice called out to her.

She turned and saw the person who called her. "I've been working all afternoon Mina."

"I see…are you alright?" Mina questioned, frowning at Padme with concern.

Padme sighed, "No I'm not. But I will be in time…"

"What happened?" Mina asked.

"I talked to him…and the rumors are true. He's going propose to her Mina." Padme whispered sadly.

"What…how…when?" Mina was flustered.

"I was in the Room of a Thousand Fountains and he was there. He talked to me and I just asked him…" She said and sighed.

"Oh Padme…I'm sorry." Mina said and gave her a hug.

"It's alright. I should have listened to you in the first place. It's time to move on…" Padme replied.

"Come, let's go eat." Padme began walking toward the dining hall; Mina looked after her for a minute and shook her head sadly.

_Oh Padme, if only things turned out differently for you. You deserve to be happy. _She thought sadly. Mina quickly followed after Padme.

They sat down and ate in silence. Their other friends were nowhere to be found, but Padme was more than alright with that. She didn't think she could deal with their chitchat.

"How do you plan on moving on?" Mina asked suddenly.

Padme looked up from her plate, "Immersing myself in work…that's all I can think of right now."

"Oh…" She responded, unsure of what to say next. Mina glanced at her wrist chrono.

"Shoot, I have to go. I have to check on my patient and get her ready for her evaluation." Mina said, standing up. "Will you be alright?"

Padme smiled faintly at her, "Yes I will be. Have a good evening."

"You too."

Padme, not wanting to leave just yet, stared out the giant windows in the dining hall and observed the Coruscant traffic. She took a sip of her drink.

"Can I join you?" Someone asked her.

She looked up and nearly choked on her drink. It was Anakin.

"Uh, yes." She said weakly.

He sat down across from her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

Why did people keep asking her that? She wondered.

"Yes I am fine. Does something seem wrong?" Padme asked.

"Well you just left the Room of a Thousand Fountains so quickly…I wanted to make sure if you were alright."

_He cares! _Padme was surprised. They only just met last night and he was already concerned for her.

_Maybe we could just be friends. _She surmised.

"Oh, I just had a lot of work to do, a lot of paperwork to do." Padme said and looked away.

Anakin studied her quietly for a minute, "Ok." He said but it didn't seem like he believed her.

_She's really beautiful. _He thought.

"You look really beautiful." Anakin blurted out.

Padme looked at him startled, "Excuse me?"

_Oh sithing hell. Did I just say that out loud? _He mentally groaned.

_Did he just say that I look really beautiful? He thinks _**I**_ am beautiful? No, my ears must be deceiving me. _

"I'm sorry, that…just slipped out and was out of line." Anakin quickly said.

Padme stared at him in disbelief. Her heart was racing and she couldn't think properly. The walls of the Temple were closing in on her. She had to get out of the room before she said something she would later regret.

_No I won't run again. Maybe, just maybe if I stay we'll get to know each other. _

She opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

Padme tried again, "It's alright…I…" she trailed off.

An uncomfortable silence followed. Anakin was mentally kicking himself for his little slip and Padme, once again was feeling a small sense of hope.

Unable to stand it any longer, Padme asked Anakin, "When do you plan on asking Knight Turin to marry you?"

She didn't know why she asked him. Perhaps to further torture herself.

He stopped eating and stared at his food for a minute and then looked at her wondering why she was so curious, "Um…we're going to Alderaan next week so I thought I would ask her there."

"Ah…how nice." She said and looked away again, drumming her fingernails on the table.

Another silence fell between them, but it wasn't as uncomfortable this time. Padme began humming to herself a song her mother would sing to her when she couldn't sleep.

"What song is that?" Anakin asked her.

"Hmm? Oh it's just a song my mother sang to me as a little girl when I couldn't sleep." She replied.

"Did it help?" He asked, looking at her intently.

"No, but it did make me feel better." Padme said.

"Do you sing?"

Padme looked at him, "Yes I do, and it's one of my favorite things to do."

"Can you sing the one you were just singing?" Anakin asked.

"Now? With everyone here?" Padme asked, looking properly horrified.

"Why not, I'm sure no one would mind." He said.

"But I'd rather not…with everyone here." She protested.

"I've heard that you sing to calm down a Padawan, Jedi or any other patient in distress. Why not here too?" He stated.

He did have a point, but Padme was nervous. What if someone didn't like her voice? Sure, her family and friends believed she had a beautiful voice, but what of these strangers? Padme decided to throw caution to the wind and just sing…she always felt better when she did.

Padme took a deep breath, closed her eyes and sang the song her mother sang to her…

_O môr henion i dhu:  
Ely siriar, el síla  
Ai! Aníron Undómiel_

Tiro! El eria e mor.  
I 'lir en el luitha 'uren.  
Ai! Aniron...

Her voice was so soothing, calming and powerful; it seemed to carry throughout the entire dining hall. Anakin couldn't stop staring at her as she sang. She looked even more beautiful and even more angelic as she sang. In fact everyone in the dining hall stopped and stood still and watched her in awe as she sang.

She opened her eyes when she finished and found all eyes on her. Padme flushed and stared at the table in discomfort.

"Wow…that was…incredible." Anakin said, looking dazed. "What does it mean?"

Padme blushed even deeper. "Thank you." Her heart was thumping wildly.

"It means; from darkness I understand the night: dreams flow, a star shines Ah! I desire Evenstar; Look! A star rises out of the darkness the song of the star enchants my heart Ah! I desire..."

He was still staring at her intently. His heart, too, was beating rapidly. Emotions swirled through him like a raging inferno, many of which he couldn't identify. He had to get away before he said something else he would regret. But Padme beat him to the chase.

"I have to go. I have some more paperwork to do unfortunately." She stood up, picking up her tray.

"It was nice talking to you." Padme said.

"You too Padme. And thank you for singing, even though you didn't have to. It really was…something else." Anakin spoke up.

She smiled at him faintly and walked away. Her heart was beating so fast, she was almost positive it would explode. There weren't words to explain what had just transpired in the dining hall. Padme glanced at the chrono on her wrist; she had been in the dining hall for over an hour. She picked up speed and entered her office in the Healer's Ward. Padme still had quite a bit of paperwork to do before she could call it a night. She sat down at her desk and quickly immersed herself in paperwork. While working, she continued humming to herself. Three more hours passed before Padme decided to quit. She still had to check on her patients before going off to bed.

Padme approached the Twi'lek Padawan with the flu, Hanot'an. The small, green Padawan learner was fast asleep. Picking up his chart, she quickly reviewed his progress from the afternoon. It seemed there had been no change, which was encouraging and discouraging at the same time. While she didn't want him to get worse, she would have liked to see some improvement in his condition. Sighing, she set the chart down and left the Ward.

000000

The next week passed without any incident. Padme ran into Anakin once more since the…night in the dining hall. Otherwise she had been so busy in the Healer's Ward with training and patients; she hardly had the opportunity to leave the Ward. But this week was different.

Today was the dreaded day. Today Master Skywalker and Knight Turin would be leaving Coruscant for their week long vacation in Alderaan, and needless to say the whole Temple was in an uproar. Even Master Yoda _and _Master Windu were seen talking about an imminent Jedi wedding. Anakin and Rania would be leaving within the next half hour.

Padme was frantically pacing in her office. She felt like she would be sick. Her friend, Mina, was also in the office with her. Mina was extremely worried about Padme now. Throughout the week, Padme seemed to diminish before her eyes. She became a workaholic, and was paler. Padme hardly ate and slept even less.

"Padme, this is ridiculous. You are going to get sick if you don't stop obsessing about this." Mina admonished.

"I know! I just…I don't what to do Mina. I didn't think it would actually come to this. He's actually going to do it…" Padme snapped.

Mina sighed in exasperation, "You know what you need? You need a vacation and you need to get as far away from here as possible. Why don't you go to Naboo to see your family?"

Padme stopped pacing and stared at Mina, "I can't. I have some training to do still."

"So talk to Master Offee, I'm sure she's be ok with it if you asked. Besides you've done nothing but work since you got here over a year ago."

Padme bit her lip and contemplated what Mina said to her.

Sighing, Padme acquiesced, "I'll talk to Master Offee, but if she does let me I'm not going until I'm done training."

Mina shook her head in disdain, "Fine. You never know when to stop and take a break though do you?"

"Never." She replied.

There was a commotion outside the Ward. Mina and Padme looked at each other and then left Padme's office. People were running in the direction of the hangar.

"They're leaving!" A Padawan shouted.

"I wonder if he'll propose. Oh it's so romantic, I want someone to whisk me off to a beautiful planet and propose to me." A female Jedi said, staring off into the distance dreamily.

Padme made a noise of disgust.

_It's all so sickening. I should be the one who gets to be with him. Rania doesn't care about Anakin, she cares only about his fame! _

"Do you want to go to the hangar Padme?" Mina asked her carefully.

Padme shrugged, "I don't care to. This whole thing is so stupid. I'm going to my quarters."

Padme headed off in the opposite direction of the hangar.

"Padme, Padme!" A voice called out from behind her.

She stopped and turned around. It was Ben. Padme groaned mentally.

_Not right now. Please go away. I can't deal with you now. _

"Padme, where are you going? How come you aren't with everyone else seeing Master Skywalker off?"

"Because I don't want to see them off." She responded tiredly.

"Oh, where are you going?" Ben asked.

"To my room, I need to think." She felt bad for being short with him, but right now she didn't have the patience to deal with him.

"How about we go to Dex's Diner instead? Have you had lunch yet?" He persisted.

Padme bristled and sighed, "Ben, really I'm not in the mood. I would like to be alone…_please_."

He blinked at her, "Ok, well how about for dinner?"

_He really doesn't understand what no means does he? _She thought in wonder.

"I don't know Ben. I have quite a bit of work to do and I just want to be alone."

Ben frowned, running his hands through his dark brown hair. His eyes were a dark brown, and they didn't hold much emotion in them. 

"Ok, well if you want to go you know where to find me." Ben replied in defeat.

She nodded, "Ok. Good bye Ben."

He nodded, and walked away. His shoulders were slumped in defeat. Padme stared after him for a second, then shook her head and continued on to her room. She entered her quarters, and sat down in a chair. She felt defeated.

Picking up her drawing book, she began to draw furiously. When she finished, Padme studied her drawing. It was of a meadow she often frequented in Naboo. Looking at the drawing made Padme miss home more than ever. Perhaps she would go back to Naboo soon. She missed her family immensely.

Standing up and stretching her arms above her head, she walked over to her bed and flopped down in a heap. Padme fell asleep and had an unsettling dream.

_She was in the arms of her suitor, but she couldn't see his face; Padme had no idea who he was, yet he **felt** familiar. She was staring out into distance; they were standing on the veranda in the Naboo Lake Retreat. _

"_We'll be together somehow someday, my love." He said. _

_She frowned in confusion and looked up trying to glimpse into his face. As soon as she did, he vanished and so did the scenery. She felt cold and alone. She was standing in the pitch dark and had no clue where she was. _

"_Don't give up hope yet love." His voice called out from somewhere in the dark. _

_Frowning, she started walking in the direction of the voice. Where was he? What was going on? _

"_Have faith that everything will work out." This time his voice came from the opposite direction where she was walking. Padme whirled around, trying to follow the sound of his voice again. _

_What in the name of all that is good and pure is going on? Where is he?! _

"_You have to have faith Padme. Everything will work out in time." He insisted. _

_Padme stopped trying to follow the sound of his voice, for this time it seemed to be coming from all directions. She felt the panic rising in her. _

"_No matter what happens, know that I love you." Now his voice was directly behind her. His lips just barely brushing her ear. She could swear she felt his hands on her shoulders; his overall presence soothing her. _

_She whipped around and started walking toward his voice. As soon as she did, she fell into a dark abyss. Her lover was standing over the edge looking down at her sadly. She screamed and called out to him to save her. Padme was still unable to see who **he **was. _

"_I told you to have faith and patience my love, see what happens when you don't believe in love…in **us**?" He said sadly and disappeared. _

Padme woke with a start.

_What in the sith's hell was that about? _She wondered. Throwing the covers off her, she went into the 'fresher and splashed cold water on her face. Padme looked at the chrono on the wall in her bedroom; it was three in the afternoon. So, Anakin and his girlfriend had been gone for four hours now. Today was supposed to be a slow day in the Ward, and Master Offee told Padme to take the day off. She didn't have anything new to teach Padme, since Master Offee specialized in disease only and Barriss Offee had taught all she knew to Padme already. Padme had begun to take an interest in surgery, but the Master who specialized in it was on a mission for something to help speed up the healing process after surgery.

Not sure of what to do, Padme decided to walk through the Room of a Thousand Fountains to think. She sat down on a bench and watched the water trickling from a miniature waterfall. Sighing, she straightened her spine and looked around the room. Not many people were in the room today, which was more than ok with her. Padme preferred to be alone right now.

"Padme, how are you holding up?" Mina sat down next to her.

She shrugged, "I've been better."

Mina put her arm across Padme's shoulders, "I'm sorry. I wish things had turned out differently for you."

"It's alright Mina. Maybe it's better this way. Perhaps there is someone else out there for me. Someone better, someone who will love me the way I deserve to be loved." Padme replied vehemently. "Enough is enough; it's time to move on."

"That's what I like to hear. I have to admit, you weren't much fun when you moped around." Mina answered encouragingly.

"Come on Mina, I feel like going out to eat. Let's celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" She frowned in confusion.

"We'll celebrate the start of a new chapter in my life; I'm moving on and you're going to help me." Padme stood up. "Come on, let's leave this place and go eat."

"Where are we going?" Mina asked following Padme out of the room.

"I don't know. Let's just go to Dex's Diner." Padme called over her shoulder.

Mina frowned, shrugged and followed her out of the Temple.

_Yes it's better this way. No more wasting tears on someone who doesn't care for me. It's time to find someone who **will** love me the way I deserve to be loved. Goodbye Anakin Skywalker, hello new life. _Padme thought as she strode out of the Temple.

**A/N- phew, that was quite a chapter. A lot happened and Padme is going to move on…or will she? I dunno how I feel about this chapter yet. Please, please review and let me know what you think. It really does get me motivated to write faster! Please! As soon as I get off break, the updates will be less frequent but hopefully not too long. **

**Episode Skywalker- Thank you so much for the nice review! I hope you enjoy the rest of this story and where I take this for the next several chapters!**

**ILDV- Thank you very much!**

**Xox-Anakin's Angel-xox- Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it so far. **

**Iri-heartagram- Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Mr. Sparrow- Thanks a lot! I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Indianavader- Thanks! Hopefully, you will enjoy where I go with this.**

**Mimster789- Thanks, I hope you like the rest of the story! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- I'm surprised at the response I'm getting for this story! I honestly didn't expect this story to do well at all. Thank you guys for reviewing, they mean a lot to me! There will be no Anakin/Padme interaction in this sadly…Things change in this chapter and not exactly for the better for our favorite couple…unfortunately. **

**Rating will go up this chapter, just in case. There will NOT be anything descriptive, but this is just in case for future chapters. **

**Disclaimer- I am in no way affiliated with Star Wars nor am I making money off this, sadly. **

**Unrequited**

**Chapter 4**

The next two days went without any incident. As she promised she would, Mina had found a…rather suitable man for Padme to potentially date. Tonight was their first date, and Padme was half looking forward to it-half wishing she hadn't agreed to it. His name was Jon; he was originally from Coruscant and he was a mechanic living close to the Temple. His parent's lived on the other side of the planet with his younger sister.

According to Mina, he was a very nice and handsome young man. She was certain Jon and Padme would hit it off. Mina said he had black hair and grey eyes that, "you could lose yourself in". Mina knew of him through a friend of a friend. So it wasn't exactly the most reliable of sources, but it would have to do.

_But probably nothing like Anakin's eyes...no, stop thinking of him Padme. Remember you said you would move on, thinking of him won't help! _

Padme sighed heavily and pushed her unruly, curly hair behind her ears unsure of how to do her hair. Jon was talking her to a rather nice, expensive restaurant tonight so she wanted to look presentable. Rummaging through her closet, she pulled out a simply, but nice black dress. She then proceeded to looking for a pair of low heeled shoes and some jewelry; of which she had almost none since she didn't expect to go out on any dates when she left Naboo. Padme walked to the mirror and stared at her reflection, willing her hair to fix itself. Padme brushed her hair relentlessly and then took two clips and pinned her hair back, away from her face. Mildly satisfied with her appearance, she sprayed a little perfume onto her wrists. She was supposed to meet Jon in half an hour.

She bit her lip and thought back to the dream she had last night. It was very much like the first one…only this time they were walking through the garden in her backyard.

_Once again she was unable to see his face, nor could she decipher whose voice it was. They were walking side by side, holding hands. He said something that made her laugh. Once their laughter subsided, the mood turned serious._

"_Don't do it Padme. You'll regret it later." He warned her. _

"_What? Do what?" Padme frowned in confusion. She hadn't done anything…that she was aware of. _

"_Don't go out on your date…only heartache for us can come from it."_

_Date? But she was with him, why would she date another? _

"_Remember what I said last time; you have to have faith and patience that it will work out in the end. If you don't have faith, what else is there?" He continued to speak. _

_She tried turning her head to look at him, to reassure him she wasn't dating someone else. But she found she couldn't move. She was frozen like a statue. _

"_Please Padme…don't go through with it." His voice sounded far away now._

_What was going on? What did these dreams mean? _

"_You have to believe that I love you Padme…even though it may not seem like I do…I do. I just need **you** to give **me** time to realize it." His voice was fading into the distance._

_What the hell was going on? Padme shook her head in confusion. Unsure of what to make of it all, Padme tried to turn in the direction of his voice. Once again, she fell into a crevice in the ground. She fell, screaming to him; pleading to him to help her. _

"_You see what happens when you lose faith and stop believing in love Padme? I tried telling you…" He said dejectedly._

"_No! Save me please…" She started saying his name, but before she could hear his whole name Padme woke up. _

Padme had no clue what the dreams meant, but she was beginning to wish they would stop. A knock on the door broke her from her daydream.

"Padme? Can I come in?" Mina's muffled voice called through the other side.

"Yes, come in."

The door opened and Mina entered. "Are you ready? Are you excited? Do you want me to walk with you to the restaurant?"

Padme laughed, "Slow down Mina. Yes I am ready, I am a little excited and you don't need to walk me. I'm taking a taxi."

"Oh…well as soon as you get back find me, I want all the details!" Mina exclaimed.

"I will Mina, don't worry. I have to get going now."

"Alright, have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Mina said. They both left Padme's room and headed off in different directions.

Padme hurried through the Temple and out the door. She called for a taxi a little while ago, and sure enough it was there waiting for her. Padme quickly got in and told the driver the name of the restaurant. It was an approximately twenty minute drive through the city. She settled in the seat and stared at the traffic whizzing by through the window of the taxi. Unfortunately, Padme found her mind wandering to a certain Jedi with blue eyes. She couldn't help but wonder if he had already proposed to her. When would the wedding be? Well, no matter what this would be an event the whole galaxy would be talking about for months to come. Padme furiously shook her head, and tried to think about her looming date.

She had to admit, she was looking forward to it more. Maybe _he _would be the one she was destined to be with. However, she couldn't shake the ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach; she felt like something _big _would happen tonight.

_You're being ridiculous, that dream just rattled you more than you care to admit. _Padme reprimanded herself.

The air-taxi slowed down and the driver announced the location. Padme thanked and paid him, and quickly got out of the taxi. She stared up at the massive structure of the restaurant. It was definitely upscale. Several politicians went in and out of the restaurant. Padme swallowed.

_Ok clearly this guy has money. And, oh Force, what have I gotten myself into? _Now she was nervous.

"Excuse me, are you Padme Naberrie?" A warm male voice asked.

She turned around and was greeted by a very nice looking young man. He had short, dark hair and grey eyes.

_Alright, so he does have very nice eyes…but not something I could lose myself in. _Padme admitted.

"Yes and you must be Jon?" She responded.

"I am. It's a pleasure to meet you, and Mina's description doesn't do you justice. You are really very beautiful." He smiled at her.

She expected to blush or feel somewhat jittery, but she felt nothing.

"Thank you." Was all she said.

"Let's go eat. I'm starved." He offered her his arm, which she took and they walked into the restaurant together.

They walked up to the host.

"Excuse me, we have reservations for two. It's under Jon Lightross."

Padme choked back a giggle at the ridiculousness of his last name.

_Lightross? Padme Lightross? Ew definitely not. If, **if** we get married, I'm keeping my last name. _

"Ah yes, your table is ready Mr. Lightross, follow me please." The host said and quickly walked away.

The host led them to a back corner in the restaurant. It was relatively secluded. He pulled back the chair and Padme sat in it, thanking him.

Jon sat down across from her. "So Padme, Mina tells me you are a Healer?"

"Ah yes, she told you correctly." She said playing with her silverware.

"How is that?"

She shrugged, "It's just like any other job, I suppose."

Padme was purposely giving him short answers; she didn't want to give him any false impressions right away.

"And you are from Naboo? What is Naboo like?"

"Oh it's magnificent. It's very beautiful and green. The complete opposite of Coruscant. If you ever get the chance to go there, you should definitely go." She said.

"Perhaps I will one day." He stared at her closely.

His gaze was making her a little uncomfortable, and not in a good way.

"So, how long have you been a mechanic?" She fished for a topic.

"I've been at it for about eight years. It wasn't my first choice, but I've gotten so good at it that it seems pointless for me make a career switch now." Jon replied.

"Oh, what was your first choice?"

"I always wanted to go into politics, but I never had the proper schooling or training for it…"

"Ah, I see." Padme said…unsure of what to say now.

_This is going well…I suppose. There aren't any fireworks or chemistry, but that takes time right? Don't real long lasting relationships take time to develop? I want to leave…but I should give him more of a chance. _

They sat in silence for a few minutes; Padme looked around the restaurant observing the fellow diners.

Their waiter came and Jon ordered for them a bottle of white Corellian wine and they ordered dinner as well.

"So Padme, how do you like it here on Coruscant?" Jon asked.

"Uh, well it's different from Naboo I suppose. I like it enough, but sometimes it's too much. The lifestyle here is so fast paced compared to back home. It takes a while to get used to it." She answered.

"Yes, the lifestyle here is very fast paced. I agree…sometimes even I feel overwhelmed by it and I've lived here my whole life." Jon responded, smiling at her.

"I'm sure. I can't tell you how many times I've seen patients come into the temple from anxiety attacks because of the life here. Many of them come from planets much more laid back than Coruscant so when they come here, it's a huge culture shock for them." Padme was beginning to feel herself warming up to him, even though he was a tad bit boring for her.

He chuckled, "Most newcomers to the planet try to fit right into the lifestyle. Someone should have warned them that life here is quite different from anywhere else."

She smiled at him weakly. Once again they lapsed into a silence, luckily though their food arrived and so they quickly began to eat, focusing solely on their food.

When they were halfway done with their food, Jon looked up.

"How about we go to a club after this? A new one just opened up nearby and it's supposed to be great." He asked her.

_Clubbing? He didn't strike me as the clubbing type. Hmm…_

"Um, ok. Why not…if it's supposed to be fun." She said dimly.

"Great. It'll be so much fun."

"Alright…" She was feeling less and less sure of this date. Padme was certainly not the clubbing type. Sure she liked to dance, but clubs were not really her atmosphere.

"Great. You'll have a blast there." He said excitedly.

Padme didn't quite share his enthusiasm. Something didn't feel right in her gut. She felt as if she should finish eating and leave and fast, because something major was going to happen. Or maybe the dream was just affecting her too much.

They finished their dinner and he paid the bill. Standing up he offered his arm to her which she took, less willingly than before. The club was about a five minute walk from the restaurant. Jon led her through the entrance and upstairs to a table.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked her.

"No I'm alright, thanks." Padme said looking around the club.

"Ok, well I'm going to get myself a drink. I'll be right back." Jon stood up and walked to the bar.

Padme rubbed her arms with her hands and watched the people on the dance floor. A particularly famous song, one Padme's favorites, came on. She had the urge to get up and dance.

He came back with a drink and sat down across from her. She looked at him for a minute.

"Do you want to dance?" Padme asked him.

Jon looked a little surprised, "Alright." He stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and they walked to the dance floor. The two of them danced nonstop for almost two hours, until Padme's feet began to ache.

"I think I need a breather. My feet are killing me." She shouted over the music. Jon nodded his head in agreement. This time, she took his hand and dragged him away to a table. Despite herself, she was really enjoying the date now.

_Ok, so moving on isn't so hard. I can do it. _Padme thought.

They sat down and began to talk. Jon was telling her stories of his antics as a kid and what his family was like. She found herself laughing quite often at his stories.

"Boy you really were a troublemaker as a kid." She laughed.

Jon chuckled, "Yea, my parents definitely had their hands full with me. But enough about me. What about you? What was your childhood like?"

"Mine was not as adventuresome as yours. I grew up in a small mountain village, my parents, sister and I had a fairly normal, boring life. But it was nice. There's nothing really to tell."

"How did you end up becoming a Healer?" Jon took a big gulp of his drink.

"Well during the Clone Wars, so many Jedi and non-Force sensitive beings were injured that the Jedi became desperate to find more Healer's. They sent out Master Windu to find anyone with even a little bit of Force sensitivity to go to the Temple to be trained as a Healer. They found me, and brought me here after we discussed it with my parents."

"I see…shall we go back to the dance floor?" He asked her.

Her feet were aching, but she nodded her head. They went back and danced for another hour, until Padme's feet begged her to stop.

"I think I've had enough dancing for one night. My feet can't take anymore." She told him.

"I agree. I don't think I've danced so much before in my life." Jon took her hand and led her outside of the club. They walked outside and stood outside. It was getting a little late, but Jon apparently wasn't ready to call it quits.

"Do you want to go back to my place for a drink?" He asked her.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's purely platonic, I assure you. I mean it, just a drink." Jon reassured her, sensing her discomfort.

Padme shrugged, "Alright. Why not?"

"Great. My place is just there." He pointed to a large apartment building, "We can walk there."

"Wonderful." Padme responded lightly. They walked a few blocks through the streets and approached the massive building.

"I'm on the fifth floor." He led her to the turbo lift and pushed the button for the fifth floor. The lift zoomed up and came to a stop. The doors opened and Jon led her down the hall to his apartment. He opened the door and motioned for her to come in. Padme entered and looked around in awe. Jon's apartment was very, very nice and large. Clearly he made good money as mechanic.

"Have a seat. What do you want to drink?" He asked her, heading toward his kitchen.

She sat down on the plush sofa, "Um, I could go for some tea or caf."

"Alright, I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable." Jon disappeared into the kitchen.

She sat upright in the sofa, and observed her surroundings. He had sparse decorations, just a few holo's of his family. Padme reached down and took off her shoes; her feet were aching so much. She groaned and rubbed her feet. Jon came back with two mugs of tea. He set it on the table in front of the sofa and sat next to her.

He sighed, "Well that was quite a night. My feet certainly hate me."

Padme chuckled, "Yes, as do mine." She reached over for her mug and nearly drank all of it in one huge gulp.

Jon raised his eyebrows at her, "Someone's a little thirsty."

She swallowed and nodded her head. They lapsed into a silence, she shifted in her seat. Jon turned to look at her, she looked back at him. Jon began to lean toward her. She felt her heart pick up speed.

_Oh my Gods, he's going to kiss me. _She almost jumped back, but didn't move. He moved closer and captured her lips with his. At first she didn't respond. Then she did, slowly at first.

_Where are the fireworks? Why don't I feel anything? Stop thinking so much. _She wondered as he continued kissing him.

They shifted on the sofa. Jon reached up and tangled his hands in her hair; she put her hands on his shoulders. The next second she was flat on her back with Jon on top of her. He stopped kissing her lips and moved to the rest of her face and neck. Padme lay there, feeling guilty.

_Why do I feel like I'm cheating on someone? I'm not attached to anyone! _

Jon pushed the straps of her dress of her shoulders and kissed her shoulders.

_Ok, this is too fast. Too fast! I better stop him before something happens I'll regret. _She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him off.

"I'm sorry this is moving a little too fast for me." She said, pulling away from him.

Jon sat up, "I'm sorry. I guess I got a little carried away." He ran his hands through his hair.

Padme pulled her straps up and fixed her tousled hair, "It's alright. It's getting late, I should go." She stood up and slipped on her shoes.

"Do you need a ride back?" He asked her.

"No, I'll get a taxi. Thank you though."

Jon stood up and walked her to the door.

"Can I see you again Padme?"

She looked at him, he was completely harmless but she didn't feel any chemistry with him. But she decided to give another shot, who knows maybe the feelings will come in time?

"Yes, you know where to contact me if you need to. Thank you for a nice evening." Padme gave him a peck on the cheek and left.

She exited the building, hailed a taxi and headed back to the Temple. Her mind was racing with thoughts. She didn't really feel anything with him. He was nice enough, but that was about it. He was a nice kisser, but where were the sparks? Surely she should feel…something? However, only one person could do that to her and he was going to marry the spawn of the Sith herself. She crinkled her nose in disgust.

_I hope you know what you're getting yourself into Anakin. That woman cares only for your fame, how can you not see it? _She shook her head.

The taxi arrived at the Temple. She got out and paid the driver. Padme hurried through the Temple to Mina's quarters. She promised her she'd find her as soon as she got back. Padme knocked on her door; the door opened almost immediately. Mina was sitting on a small sofa reading.

"Padme! How was your date? What happened? Where did you go? What did you do?" She fired many questions at Padme.

"My date was fine. We went to the restaurant and then we went clubbing for a few hours. Then we went back to his place…" She trailed off.

Mina raised her eyebrows, "His place? What happened there? Give me all the details!"

Padme rolled her eyes, "Nothing…except we kissed…"

Mina squealed, "Kissed? How was it?"

"It was alright I guess. There wasn't any chemistry nor were there sparks." Padme shrugged, taking a seat next to Mina.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mina said.

"It's alright. I decided to give him another chance…what's the harm?" Padme said.

"Good. That's what I like to hear. You're moving on Padme!" Mina beamed at her.

"Yes, I am." Padme felt a little uneasy, "I'm going to go to bed now. I'm beat. Night Mina." She stood up and walked away.

"Good night Padme."

Padme headed back to her room, changed into her night clothes, washed her face and collapsed onto her bed. She fell asleep the second her head hit the pillow.

"_Padme…" He said sadly. _

_Padme opened her eyes. She was sitting on the beach with her knees drawn up, her arms wrapped around them and her chin resting on her knees. She turned to see her lover sitting next to her, staring at the ocean. _

"_Padme…don't do this. Don't shut me out." He pleaded with her. _

_She looked away, unsure of what to do or say. Then Padme mumbled something unintelligible. _

"_What did you say?" He asked her. _

"_I said I'm not shutting you out…" She said louder. _

"_But you are. Don't date him please." He turned toward her, taking her hands in his. _

_She stared at their hands. A gentle breeze blew in; her hair was up in a bun with some strands in her face. The breeze blew her hair out of her face briefly. She finally caught a glimpse of her lover. His face she didn't know, but she knew she knew him from somewhere. Padme grasped his hand and squeezed it. _

"_Then come for me. If you love me as much as you claim to, you'll come for me. You'll fight for me. You'll…save me." She said quietly and then loosened her grip on his hand. _

_He sighed, "I'm trying Padme. You have to believe that I am trying. Right now there are too many obstacles in the way."_

_She jerked back and stood up, "No, if you truly love me no amount of obstacles will prevent you from getting to me." She insisted, "You claim to love me, yet you can't save me when I call for you. I'm sick of you talking in riddles. I've had enough. Either save me now or don't bother at all. I want you to stop coming to me like this, unless you actually plan on coming for me." She snapped and began to cry. _

'_But if you really do love me you'll stay. If you really love me, you'll ignore me and stay.' She thought to herself. _

_He stood up next to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Padme, it's not that easy. Believe me, I wish it was." _

_She sighed and buried her face in her hands, "I can't do this anymore. I feel like you're toying with my emotions…" _

_He pulled her hands away from her face and wiped her tears with his hands. She looked up at him._

"_Why won't you come for me? Why?" She asked him. _

_He had a pained expression on his face and then he enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. He kissed the top of her head and whispered words of love and reassurance to her. She held onto him for dear life. _

_In his arms she felt safe. In his arms she felt at peace. In his arms she felt warmth and security. But most importantly she felt pure, undying, everlasting love. She never wanted to leave his embrace. She felt at home in his arms. She felt happy…a feeling she couldn't honestly remember feeling in a long time. She felt a powerful love emanate from him; a love she wholeheartedly returned. _

**A/N- So there it is. Padme has 'found' someone new, but she's not too sure about him. This was kind of a filler chapter, but I had to so I can set up the drama that'll follow. I hope you guys don't hate me for this, but if I put Anakin and Padme together right away…well what's the fun in that? It wasn't really a cliff hanger ending but things will possibly heat up in the next chapter. Please, please, please continue reviewing! I practically live for them! **

**Vader's Lady 07- Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Mr. Sparrow- Thank you so much for the nice review! I hope this chapter was to your liking! And hopefully you don't hate me for putting her with another character…but as I said before if I put A/P together right away…that's no fun for me lol.**

**ILDV- Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Gater101- I hope you liked this chapter and continue to read this story; and thank you for the review!**

**Jedi Master Arie Skywalker- Well I'm glad you stumbled upon this fic too! I hope you continue to enjoy it and thank you for the review!**

**xox-Anakin's Angel-xox- I'm so glad you love this story! I hope you continue to like it and I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you very much for the review!**

**Withlovexx- I'm glad you like this and are into it lol! I know what you mean; I can get really into stories as well. I hope you continue to like this story and stick with me! Unfortunately Anakin will ask her to marry him, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything…bad…for A/P!**

**Padme Amaidala N. Skywalker- I agree, they do belong together. But like I said earlier if I put them together right away that takes away the fun from me lol. Thanks for the review and I hope you continue to enjoy this story and stick with me! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Wow! You guys are amazing…your reviews are great! I don't think I've ever been as motivated to write as I am now! And I am so glad you guys like this story. I sincerely hope you guys continue to like it! **

**For the purposes of this story, Master Stass Allie a Jedi Healer, will be a surgeon. I honestly have no idea if she actually was one, but she will be in my story. And in all honesty, I don't know the Star Wars universe version of medicine, so I'm using my knowledge from ours heh. **

**Warning the first half of this chapter is a little slow, I apologize, but I'm still trying to build more of the plot. And pay attention to the new character Teresa Nelross; she plays an important role later ;-). **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**The song "Anywhere" is by Evanescence. That song is freakishly appropriate because of a certain scene in RotS. **

**Unrequited**

**Chapter 5**

Five days passed since Padme's first date with Jon and last night they went out again. Last night he took her to a play that the media was raving about. She found herself warming up to him, despite her initial impression of him. And today…today was the day Anakin and his fiancée (possible fiancée) would be coming back from Alderaan. They were supposed to be back in two hours. Padme wondered if he actually proposed and if he did, when the wedding would be. Unfortunately she wouldn't be able to find out until tomorrow because in an hour she would be scrubbing into a surgery that would approximately last at least ten hours. Master Allie, who was the top surgeon at the Temple, had agreed to show Padme all she knew.

She currently was sitting at her desk reading a datapad about the surgery. A female human, by the name of Teresa Leia Nelross, had come in a couple of days ago complaining of severe head pains. After they had done scans of her brain, they noticed a tumor near her optical lobe. In order to ensure it wouldn't grow and to make sure it wasn't cancerous, they had to remove it as soon as possible. Padme yawned and then sighed. She continued reading up on the surgery for another forty minutes. Padme was excited to be part of the surgery. She wouldn't get to do much since this was her first. She would mostly be observing and assisting with the surgical tools.

Padme stood up and stretched. It was nine in the morning. She left her office and headed toward the operating room. Padme walked into the sterile room and washed her hands and arms thoroughly. She stared into the room where the woman had already been prepped for surgery. Padme hoped that the surgery would go off without a hitch. There was always the chance that the woman would be blind or that the tumor was malignant. They could only hope that it wasn't. The medical droid assisted her with putting on her surgical gown, cap, gloves and goggles. She entered the operating room.

"Are you ready Padme?" Master Allie asked her.

She looked up and nodded; in truth she was nervous but she was as ready as she'd ever be.

Another medical droid gave Teresa the anesthesia and mechanically informed her to count backwards from one hundred. Teresa

"Okay Padme. Although I want you to watch what I am doing, I would also like you to keep an eye on her BPM and BP as much as you can. The medical droids here will do that too, but I want you to do observe them and me also." Master Allie instructed her.

Padme nodded her head, "Alright. I can do that."

Master Allie nodded her head, "Very good." She turned toward the medical droid, "Hand me the saw."

The droid complied and handed the instrument to the Jedi Healer. She turned it on and proceeded to make the first incision in Teresa's skull. Padme watched, completely captivated by the whole process. The first four hours passed without any incident. Master Allie looked up and motioned to Padme. She quickly complied.

"Here, take this and remove as much of the tumor as you can…carefully." Master Allie said, handing Padme the instrument. Padme took it and quickly set to work.

Her eyes were completely focused on the task at hand. The task took her at least another hour. Padme managed to get as much of the tumor as possible out; she looked up at Master Allie who nodded her head in approval. She took the instrument from Padme and went back to work. Now all that was left was performing a biopsy on the tumor to find out if it was malignant. The medic droid placed the tumor into a sterile container, labeled it and whisked it away. The droid performed a test on it and came back to Master Allie.

"According to the biopsy the tumor is in fact cancerous Master Allie." The droid dutifully said.

Master Allie sighed, "Alright. Thank you." She looked back down and began sewing the patient back up.

"Padme, when I'm done here…take her to a private room in recovery. And don't tell her about the cancer. I'll inform her. Since you were under the tutelage of Barriss, I'm sure you'll know what to do with her treatment."

"Very well Master Allie." Padme responded and continued watching Master Allie work.

"Actually…Padme…why don't you sew her up? I'm almost done so why don't you finish?" Master Allie asked her.

She looked at her with a little surprise, "Ok." Padme hurried to her side and took the surgical thread, needle and scissors. Padme followed the same technique that Master Allie used and sewed up Teresa. It took her about another hour, but she finally finished.

"Very good Padme, you did well." Master Allie praised her after she reviewed her work.

"Thank you Master Allie." She said a little shyly.

"I think we finished in record time Padme. Take her to her room and inform the medic droids there to monitor her stats every fifteen minutes. Good work." Master Allie said and left the room.

Padme snapped off her gloves, took off her cap, unlocked the wheels on the table and wheeled Teresa to her room. After she made sure the patient was taken care of Padme went back to the operating room to take off her surgical gown and throw it into the container. Padme yanked her hair out of the bun it was in and ran her hands through her hair. The surgery had taken a little over eight hours and she was beat.

She was in desperate need of a bath and some food. Padme headed back to her quarters and took an hour long bath. When she got out she felt really refreshed. It was now past six in the evening.

_Well I suppose I should go get something to eat. But I really don't feel like going out to the dining hall and finding out that Anakin is now engaged. It would ruin a perfectly good day. Luckily I have some food in my small kitchen here. _

Padme went into her kitchen and fixed something for herself to eat. She sat down at her table and ate her dinner quickly. Padme cleaned up her dishes and then changed into her Healer Robes. She still had more work to do before she could go to bed. Pulling her hair back, she sloppily braided it and left her quarters to go check on her surgical patient. She entered Teresa's room and checked up on her progress, satisfied that there wasn't anything more she needed to do Padme left Teresa's room.

_Now all I have to do is paperwork on patients. _She thought sarcastically. _All I want to do is sleep. _

Padme walked into her office and flopped ungracefully into her chair. She grabbed some files and set to work. Unable to stand the silence, Padme turned on the radio and immediately one of her all time favorite songs came on. She stopped working and listened to the song; her mind wandering.

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand_

Padme found herself thinking about her love life now. She was 'dating' Jon in a manner of speaking, but a small part of her felt a little uneasy about him, despite the fact that she was warming up to him. Something about him struck her as…odd.

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name_

If only she and Anakin were together. She wouldn't be so tormented now. She would be so…happy and she knew it. No matter how hard she wanted to move on a part of her would never be able to.

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there_

Padme sighed and bit her lip. She wondered what would happen with Anakin and Rania. When would they get married? Would they be happy? And what if they have children? Padme shuddered. The thought of Rania procreating was too awful to think about.

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning's light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason_

_Damn it! It wasn't supposed to be this way. I should be with him. I know I could actually love him. She doesn't care about him. It's not fair. _She thought angrily.

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you_

The song ended and Padme snapped out her daze. She irritably turned off the radio.

_Even music insists on tormenting me! _She thought bitterly. Padme went back to work. There was a lot of paperwork she had to go through. She had to go through each file and make sure there weren't any errors or abnormalities in any report. When she was done it usually went to Master Offee, who reviewed them and then reported any abnormalities to Master Yoda. She spent the next four hours going over three files before she decided to take a break. Four more files sat on her desk beckoning her. It was now past ten in the evening, but she couldn't quit until all the files were reviewed. She made herself a hot mug of caf and went back to work.

Finally after midnight, she completed her task. Her eyes drooped wearily. Padme was beyond exhausted mentally and even physically. And tomorrow, or rather today, she had to get up early and do rounds on her seven patients. The life of a Healer was certainly busy, at best. Padme yawned and stretched her arms far above her head. Unable to work anymore, Padme left her office and headed for her quarters. While walking back to her quarters, Padme sang the song she heard on the radio to herself.

She was so exhausted she was unaware of a certain blue eyed Jedi, who was on the way to his quarters, watching her.

Padme didn't even change into her night clothes, she fell into her bed and fell asleep. And for once she didn't dream of him.

0000000

Padme woke up at four thirty in the morning; she groaned and rubbed her forehead.

_This is cruel. No one should be made to wake up at this hour. _She groaned again and got out of bed. Walking to the 'fresher, she pulled her hair out its braid and washed her hair and brushed her teeth; then she took a large clip and pulled her hair into a messy bun. Shuffling out of her quarters, Padme headed for the Healer's Ward. She was so exhausted.

_I need tea…or caf…or something. _She yawned sleepily. Padme entered the Ward and went to check on Teresa. She had made some progress but she was still heavily sedated. Padme left her room and went to check on her other patients. It took her a good hour to complete. When she was done Padme went searching for Mina. She found Mina standing at a desk reviewing a file, frowning deeply.

"Mina…how about some breakfast?" Padme called out to her.

Mina looked up, startled, "Of course. I'm starved. How was the surgery?"

"Let's go to the dining hall and eat first. I'll tell you about it later." Padme yawned again.

They entered the dining hall; it was virtually empty. Padme grabbed some Shuura fruit, caf and some other obscure items. She sat down at a table close to the entrance and devoured her food quickly. Then she drank her caf in one huge gulp. Mina watched her wide eyed.

"Wow…hungry at all Padme?" Mina asked teasingly.

"I haven't eaten in over twelve hours and I need caf to keep me awake. Today is going to be another long day. As if yesterday wasn't long enough." She muttered irritably.

"How was the surgery?" Mina asked while taking a sip of her caf.

"It was incredible Mina. I don't think I've ever experienced anything like it. It took over eight hours to do. Master Allie let me remove the tumor and even sew her up. It went smoothly."

"That sounds incredible." Mina said wistfully.

"Hmm…" Padme began to stare off into the distance. "I'm going to get some more caf."

She stood up and took her mug with her. Padme poured herself more caf and took a sip.

_Oh Force if this doesn't keep me awake today, nothing will. _She thought as she fought back another yawn.

Padme sat back down at their table, "How are Lena, Ben and Stephen doing? I haven't seen them in awhile."

"They're fine. Like us they are busy with work…" Mina said, "In fact I haven't seen Lena or Ben in a few days."

A long silence ensued. Finally Padme had to know.

"Did you see Master Skywalker and Knight Turin yesterday?" She asked Mina.

Mina arched an eyebrow at Padme, "Yes I did…"

"And?" Padme prompted her.

"Well…I'm surprised you haven't heard anything yet…" Mina stalled.

Padme rolled her eyes, "I was in surgery yesterday and quit stalling. Tell me!"

"Well he definitely did propose to her…you should see the size of the ring. I swear it's as big as Rania's head…or her ego. But I guess they aren't planning on getting married for at least a year." Mina said.

Padme sighed heavily, "Oh…well…that's good I guess."

She didn't know what to think now. Part of her wanted to find Anakin and rage at him for making a terrible mistake and the other part wanted to curl up in bed and never get out.

She glanced at her wrist chrono and mentally groaned, "I have to go. I have to check on my surgical patient and then study some."

"Alright, I'll see you later Padme." Mina said and waved goodbye to her.

Padme left the dining hall and headed back to the Ward. She began to unconsciously sing the previous nights song again. Padme checked up on Teresa, who was awake now.

"Oh, you're awake." Padme said startled.

She groaned.

"How do you feel?" Padme felt a little stupid asking her that.

"Like I had brain surgery." Came the weak response.

"Well you should feel better in time." She offered. "I'll be right back; I have to tell Master Allie you're awake."

She left and hunted down the Jedi Master; when she found her, Padme told her that Teresa was awake.

"Alright. Let's go tell her now." Master Allie said and led Padme back.

"Hello Miss Nelross. How do you feel this morning?" Master Allie asked her brightly.

"I've been better…" She groaned. "How did it go Master Allie?"

"The surgery went beautifully…" Master Allie said. She looked around the room, "Unfortunately, the tumor was cancerous. I'm really sorry Teresa."

Teresa stared at her in disbelief and then looked away, biting her lip. Tears surfaced in her eyes.

"I knew. Somehow I knew." She whispered.

Master Allie looked at her with pity. "Miss Padme here will inform of what you can do now treatment-wise." She squeezed Teresa's hand and then left the room.

Up until then Padme had been observing, now she had to tell Teresa about her treatment.

"So what happens now Miss…Padme?" Teresa asked her dully.

"Well, despite the fact that you have cancer, you're lucky it didn't spread otherwise…you'd be much worse off now. During surgery we removed the entire tumor; however, now we need to begin radiation and chemotherapy to ensure it doesn't come back."

Teresa stared at her with clear brown eyes, "When do we start?"

"As soon as we can. The sooner we start the better chance we have completely defeating it." Padme replied.

"What are the effects of chemotherapy? And please be honest with me."

"There are many unfortunately; fatigue, nausea, vomiting, hair loss, weight loss, appetite loss…to name a few."

Teresa nodded, pursing her lips together, "Ok…ok. I can do this…"

"I'm really sorry Teresa." Padme said.

"Me too…" She replied and closed her eyes. She was asleep in seconds.

_Well that went…well considering. The poor woman…_Padme thought. She left her room and went to her office. Padme picked up a datapad and left the Ward. Today she was going to study in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. She found a secluded area in the room and read the datapad. After an hour of reading, a shadow fell over her. She frowned and looked up at the shadow.

It was Anakin. The last person she expected to see. Padme blinked in surprise and straightened up.

"Hi, can I join you?" He asked her cheerfully.

Not trusting herself to speak, she nodded. Anakin sat next to her.

"What are you reading?" He asked, making small talk.

"Oh, just information on some surgeries…" Padme said. Her heart was racing.

_Now where is this feeling when I'm with Jon? Why do I feel sparks with Anakin and none with Jon? _

"Ah…"

"How was your trip to Alderaan?" She asked him out of politeness.

"It was nice and relaxing."

Padme stuffed the datapad into her bag sitting on the floor, "So…when is the wedding?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

Anakin rolled his eyes, "I'd like to put if off for two years, but Rania insists on next year."

"Why do you want to put it off for two years?" Padme inquired.

He shrugged, "To be honest, I don't know. I just do…"

Padme frowned briefly, "Ok…"

Anakin shook his head, "Enough about that…what's going on with you?"

"With me? Um…well yesterday I went into my first surgery…" Padme replied, partly wondering why Anakin was taking an interest in her now, but not really caring.

"What kind of surgery?"

"Brain surgery…it was…something else." She finished lamely.

"Have you eaten yet? I'm starved." Anakin asked her.

"Well I have but I could always go for some tea or caf." She said smiling at him.

"Great, let's go." Anakin said standing up. Padme followed suit and walked with him to the dining hall.

_Oh my stars…whatever you do Padme. Don't say or do anything stupid. _

Anakin went to get food while Padme fixed herself a cup of tea.

_I have had way too much caffeine; I'm not going to get any sleep for the next week. But oh well, like I'd give up the chance to sit with Anakin. _

Padme sat at a table and Anakin sat across from her. She took a sip of her tea, and observed Anakin carefully. His dirty blonde hair barely brushed his shoulders and the scar over his right eye was as prominent as ever.

"How did you get that scar?" Padme asked indicating to his right eye.

"Oh…it was just an unfriendly reminder to keep up with my lightsaber practice." He said shrugging nonchalantly.

"Oh, I see…" She said.

Padme opened her mouth to say something when the last person she ever wanted to see came up and sat next to Anakin.

"Hi honey." The shrill, annoying voice of Rania Turin announced, planting a kiss on Anakin's cheek.

Padme nearly choked on her tea, and tried very hard to refrain from rolling her eyes.

Anakin seemed a little startled to see her as well, "Hi Rania…don't you have practice now?"

Rania shrugged, "I can spare a few minutes to see my _fiancée_." She emphasized the word fiancée as if it was something holy.

Finally noticing her, Rania turned to Padme, "And who might you be?" Looking her up and down coolly.

"I'm Padme…" She said offering her hand to Rania.

Rania shook her hand halfheartedly, "How…nice to meet you…"

"Likewise." Padme said, keeping her guard up. She caught a glimpse of the ring on her hand.

_Boy Mina wasn't kidding when she said the ring was huge. _

Rania placed her left hand on Anakin's arm possessively and looked at Padme, almost daring her to say or do something to steal Anakin away. Padme raised her eyebrow and looked away briefly. Part of her wanted to burst out laughing and she didn't know why.

"Honey, when are you going to cut your hair?" Rania asked Anakin in a whiny voice.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Anakin asked her frowning.

"I like it short, you look…more...mature with it short." She said back.

"So I look immature right now?" Anakin asked her.

"That's not what I meant…I want it short; I like it short." She insisted.

Feeling like an intruder Padme began to stand up, Anakin looked over at her, "Where are you going?"

"I don't want to intrude…"

"You aren't intruding…please stay." Anakin requested pleading her with his eyes. Who could resist those blue eyes? Certainly not her. She sat back down.

"Padme, does my hair make me look immature?" Anakin asked her suddenly.

_Oh hell, what do I say? Whatever you say, don't let it be something stupid. _

"Yes Padme, what do _you _think?" Rania asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Um, on the contrary Anakin…I think your hair looks just fine the way it is." Padme replied carefully.

_You have no idea how gorgeous and handsome it makes you look Anakin. _

"There see Rania? It's fine." Anakin turned and said to Rania.

"Humph, well for the wedding I want it short. And because I'm the bride and it's the bride's day you need to cut it." Rania said, offended.

Anakin raised his eyebrows at her, as did Padme.

"I have to go practice now, I'll see you later love." Rania said kissing Anakin on the lips.

"Bye…" He mumbled.

Rania left, barely glancing at Padme as she did. Padme took a huge sip of her tea to keep from laughing out loud.

_She's even brattier than I thought…what the hell does he see in her? _

Anakin looked at her, "Sorry about that…she can be…infuriating at times." Anakin apologized.

"It's quite alright Anakin." Padme said.

He ran his hand through his hair, "My hair really looks alright?" He asked her worriedly.

"It really does, don't worry about it so much."

"I really don't want to have to cut it for the wedding." Anakin said looking miserable.

"Well you shouldn't have to. The wedding day is as much about the groom as it is about the bride." Padme replied.

Anakin didn't respond, but studied her attentively for a couple of minutes. She made a point to look back at him. The two of them sat there, not really needing to say anything. Anakin still wasn't sure what to make of Padme. She was mysterious and intriguing. Where Rania was an open book, Padme wasn't. Rania was flashy and liked to show off, and from what he saw Anakin figured that Padme most certainly was_ not_. Now that they were engaged, Anakin was beginning to see a different side to Rania…her true colors one could say. Sure she had her good side, but after the engagement she began making demands. The ring he bought her wasn't big enough; so after much persuading, they bought another one. He wanted to get married in two years; she wanted it in six months. He put his foot down on that one, and she conceded, so they were getting married in one year.

She wanted a huge wedding; she wanted the whole galaxy to know she would be married to the legendary Anakin Skywalker and she wanted the wedding to be video taped by the Holonet News. He didn't care for any of that. He wanted something small and simply. And when he said so, she threw a fit. In all honesty, Anakin was having doubts…a lot of them and more and more of Rania's personality showed up at an alarming rate that further fed his doubts. Anakin sighed and ran his hand through his hair again. He told his mom about the wedding and she was thrilled he would be getting married; he had yet to tell her of his doubts. As soon as he could, he would tell her…maybe she would be able to give him some sage advice.

And there was Padme. He barely knew her, yet there was…something about her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there it was. He hoped to figure out what _it _exactly was. She was beautiful; she was smart; she was nice. He found that he liked her…really _liked _her.

_Siths in hell…I can't have feelings for someone else. I'm going to get married. _

Padme broke the silence, "Well…that was certainly interesting. I have to get to work though. It was nice seeing you again Anakin."

"You too Padme…" He replied.

She left the dining hall quickly. He watched her leave. She moved so gracefully. Anakin shook his head.

_You are way in over your head Anakin. You're engaged! Besides, she probably isn't interested. _

Anakin stood up and went searching for Obi Wan; they were supposed to spar today.

000000

Padme worked all day. It was an uneventful day; all she did was rounds and paperwork and study. She only stopped to eat, otherwise it was all work. Padme glanced at the chrono on the wall; it was nine in the evening. After the past couple of days, she was exhausted and decided to turn in early. And tomorrow night, Jon was taking her to the Opera. Since Anakin came back, she found moving on wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. Eating breakfast with him and talking to him felt…nice. It felt _really_ nice in fact. Even though she'd only been out with Jon twice, he could not evoke such feelings from her like Anakin did.

_I guess the old adage 'out of sight, out of mind', really does have merit. _She thought. Stretching her arms above her head, Padme stood up and left her office. On the way to her quarters she was greeted by Mina.

"Padme, I have to talk to you." Mina ran up to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong…I need advice actually." Mina said looking up and down the hall, "Are you going back to your quarters?"

"Yes…"

"Can we talk there…in privacy?" She asked her with urgency.

"Of course we can. Come on, let's go." Padme said, grabbing Mina's arm and leading her to her quarters. She entered the security code and sat down on her sofa, looking at Mina who was pacing frantically.

"Mina? What's going on?" Padme asked frowning with concern.

"It's…well…for a little while I've been having feelings for…a friend. And I don't know how to tell him or if I should." Mina finally said.

"Oh? And who is this friend?" Padme asked with interest.

"It's Stephen…" Mina whispered blushing.

Padme looked at her with shock. She had no clue Mina had feelings for anyone; let alone for Stephen.

"Wow Mina. I had no idea…"

"What do I do? Do I tell him? What if it scares him off?"

Padme shrugged, "I think that's a risk you should be willing to take."

"What if he doesn't feel the same way though?" Mina protested.

"Again, that's another risk you'll have to take. Think of it this way, what if he died tomorrow? How would feel knowing he died without him knowing how you felt? And what if he feels the same way?"

Mina paused in her pacing, "But what if he doesn't?"

"And what if he _does_?" Padme shot back.

Mina took a deep breath and then nodded, "Perhaps you're right Padme. I'll tell him…tomorrow. Thank you Padme. I'm going to sleep now. Good night."

"Good night Mina and you better tell him." Padme said shaking her head as Mina left.

Padme went to the 'fresher and got ready for bed. She sank into her bed and lay there thinking about the day's events. Never in her life would she have imagined getting to know Anakin Skywalker and now it was happening. Unfortunately he was getting married and she…had no chance. Sighing, Padme rolled over to her side and fell asleep.

_She was laying in the meadow on Naboo; one of her favorite places other than the Lake Retreat. It was a peaceful, sunny day with a light breeze coming in. she opened her eyes and looked up at the cloudless sky. The sound of the waterfalls invaded her ears. _

"_We're so close, don't give up Padme." He insisted looking down at her. _

_She frowned slightly and sat up. "We're so close to what?" _

"_You know what…just have faith." He said. _

_And sensing she was about retaliate, "Please." _

_Padme sighed and turned to face him. His face was becoming more familiar, yet she still couldn't identify him, "I'm trying, but you really aren't giving me much to work with."_

_He took her hand and squeezed it, "I know it's frustrating. Just have faith it'll work out." _

"_I don't trust him." He said suddenly, changing the subject abruptly. _

"_Trust who? Whom don't you trust?" She asked confused. _

"_You know of whom I speak. I don't trust him." He dropped her hand and stood up, walking away. _

_She scrambled to her feet and followed him, "Why don't you trust him? He's been the perfect gentleman so far." _

"_Yes I suppose he has, but there something…dangerous about him." He replied, staring at the waterfalls. _

_She walked up next to him, "What's so dangerous?" _

"_I don't know…maybe I'm wrong, but my instinct is telling me otherwise." He turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "Promise me you'll be careful." _

"_What are you…?" _

"_Promise me Padme, I don't know what I'll do if something happens to you." He said passionately, looking at her with worry and a hint of fear. _

_She frowned feeling a little worried, "I'll be careful." _

_His expression cleared and then he hugged her. She could feel his heart pounding against her ear. It soothed her, despite his worry. She didn't know what had him so worried, but whatever it was caused her to worry too. She tightened her arms around his waist and closed her eyes listening to the sound of the waterfalls. _

'_What is it that has him so worried?' She wondered. _

"_If something does…happen…will you come for me? Will you save me?" She asked him quietly, opening her eyes _

_He didn't say anything at first, "All the Jedi in the Temple wouldn't be able to stop me."_

_She closed her eyes again, feeling so secure she didn't quite realize what he'd said. _

_Honestly, I don't think anything will happen to you tomorrow, but just be weary of him. There is much more to him than meets the eye." He said as an afterthought. _

_She didn't respond. She was content with being in his arms, where she was safe. Suddenly she stiffened in his arms._

'_Look up Padme, look up.' Some unknown voice was telling her. She frowned, completely confused, but complied. _

_He was looking down at her in confusion; he looked like he had no clue why he was there and even more confused as to why Padme was in his arms. She didn't really notice or care. She focused on his eyes. They were blue…a very familiar pair of blue eyes. She jerked back and gasped. _

"_Anakin?!" _

**A/N- Wow that was quite a chapter. Almost sixteen pages! A lot happened in this one; you guys got a taste of what Rania is like and more will come. And I'm sure many of you aren't surprised that the dream guy is Anakin, I wouldn't be either haha. More about the dream sequences will be explained because there is a little more to that than meets the eye, either in the next chapter or the following; I don't know yet. **

**And OMG, I did not expect to get so many reviews for this! You guys are amazing and totally rock! Please, please, please, please continue to review and tell me what you think! Believe it or not it really helps me when I'm writing and I like to know if you guys like or hate what I'm writing! Please review! **

**Vaderslady07- Thank you for the review! I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Gater101- I know what you mean; I always feel weird to but I like it haha. Anywho, thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chapter. And as for something bad happening to her…well…just keep reading ;-)!**

**Iri-heartagram- Thanks; I hope you liked this one too!**

**ILDV- Thank you!**

**xox-Anakin's Angel-xox- Thank you for the nice review and for the A+ haha. I really appreciate it and I'm so glad you like this story! **

**bluebaby3296- Thanks for the review; I hope this update was fast enough for you lol and I hope you liked it!**

**Qtrhrs78- Thank you for the review! I hope liked this update and continue to like this story.**

**Episode Skywalker- Thank you for the review! I hope liked this chapter, and finally Padme realized who the dream guy is! **

**Xxsilent-soulxX- Thank you so much for the nice review! I hope you liked this update! **

**Padme Amaidala N. Skywalker- Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**CherryBlossom016- Thank you for the review! I hope you liked this chapter. I think you got my reply about Assassin, so I won't go into that here, but I'm glad you like that one too!**

**Mr. Sparrow- Thank you for the review! I wanted some Anakin in the previous chapter too, but alas it just didn't work out that way. I hope you liked this chapter and continue to stick with me. **

**Tymporer- Thank you for the review and I'm glad you like this story! And thanks for the suggestion as well, as you can see (hopefully but since is being dumb you probably can't) I used it. And you got a glimpse of what Rania is like, and you'll see more in future chapters. I hope you liked this chapter! And after this chapter, Padme might…_might _pay more attention to her dreams ;-). **

**Christineskywalker735746- I'm so glad you like this chapter and thank you for the review! You probably haven't been able to come across this story because is having some issues. When I see this story it says I only have two chapters and fifteen reviews...clearly I have more lol. **

**Fictionfrek101- I'm glad you love this! Thanks for the review and I hope you continue to enjoy it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Thank you all for the reviews! Sadly, this is my last day of break so I don't know how often I'll be able to update starting next week. I'll try to make a couple of updates a week, but I'm not making any guarantees. If I do manage to update frequently I will have to cut the size of the chapters considerably. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars**

**Unrequited**

**Chapter 6**

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. She was completely blown away. So the mystery man of her dreams was the same man she was head over heels in love with! Who would have ever thought? And it appeared, in her dreams at least, that he was just as startled to find her. But what did that mean? Why was he confused in _her _dream? Padme shook her head; this was something she'd have to think about at another time.

Right now she had to get ready for her date with Jon, and in all honesty she wasn't really looking forward to it. All she wanted to do was curl up with a good book and a cup of tea or something similar. Sighing Padme put on the dress she had bought earlier that week with Mina. It was a deep sapphire blue dress, with a halter neck and sequins on the hem of the dress. It nearly cost her an arm and a leg along with the shoes and cloak, but Mina convinced her to get it saying that she needed an 'all event, all purpose dress just in case'.

_In case of what?_ Padme wondered.

It was a very form fitting dress, accentuating her curves in all the right places. Padme straightened up and sucked in her belly and studied her appearance in the mirror in the 'fresher. Mildly satisfied, Padme brushed her long curly hair. For once her unruly hair was under her control. Her hair framed her face in tight ringed curls. Tonight she decided to leave it down. She glanced at the chrono sitting on the table next to her bed. She had about ten minutes before she needed to leave.

Padme went to her closet and pulled out the black heels she had bought with the dress. She put them on; they made her slightly taller which she didn't object to at all. Then she pulled her black velvet cloak out and threw it over her shoulders and clasped it in front.

_Wow, I have to admit I look very nice tonight. _Padme was impressed with her appearance. First they were going to dinner and then they'd head over to the Opera House. Padme left her quarters and strode down the hall, her dress and cloak swishing at her ankles. Many people stopped in their tracks and gaped at her. Most of them had no clue who she was, but were taken aback by her appearance.

She looked…amazing simply put. Most of the time she was in the Temple, she went by completely unnoticed, but tonight people were beginning to notice. Padme was well aware of their stares and it was making her self-conscious. But she continued walking with her back straight and head up. Padme refused to meet anyone's eye, concentrating on making it out of the Temple and through the night in one piece. Had she been paying attention to who was in the hall, she would have noticed Anakin staring at her slack jawed with a dazed expression on his face. And she would have also noticed Rania, who observed the way her fiancée was looking at Padme, glaring at her with all the fury of the raging volcanoes of Mustafar.

She left the Temple and got into the taxi she called for earlier. Once she was settled in, they sped to the restaurant. They arrived at the restaurant within fifteen minutes. Padme got out and paid the driver. She noticed Jon standing near the entrance, waiting for her. She walked up to him.

"Padme…wow! You look…incredible." Jon said drinking in her appearance.

She smiled faintly at him, "Thank you Jon. You look nice too."

"Shall we…?" He asked offering her his arm. She linked her arm through his and they went into the restaurant.

She received the same reaction in the restaurant as she did in the Temple. Many of the diners, male and female alike stopped their activities and took in her appearance. She shifted her focus to the ground, feeling uncomfortable under the heavy stares of the diners.

_Clearly I did something good with my appearance, since everyone insists on staring at me. _She concluded.

They sat down at their table, but not before Padme removed her cloak and handed it to the host who took it.

"It seems everyone agrees with me Padme, you look exceptionally lovely tonight." Jon said complimenting her.

"Thank you. I'm not sure why everyone is so receptive to my appearance tonight; it's not any different from any other day…" Padme replied.

He shrugged, "Well, not to say you don't look lovely otherwise, you certainly do tonight."

Padme didn't respond, but decided on looking at her menu.

"How about I order us some wine?" Jon asked her.

"That sounds nice." She said without looking from her menu. Finally deciding on a meal, she snapped her menu shut and rested her hand on her chin, looking around the restaurant.

_I wish I was on a date with Anakin…I'd have more fun. No, no stop thinking about him. You're on a date with someone for the love of the Force. _Padme thought.

Their waiter came and took their order.

"I think you'll like tonight's Opera Padme. It's supposed to be really good." Jon said to her conversationally.

"Yes, that's what I've heard. I'm looking forward to seeing it." Padme replied.

Jon studied her closely. She didn't really like it when he did that. His gaze, though controlled, felt like he was staring at her with blatant lust, and that he was undressing her with his eyes; it made her uncomfortable to say the least. Her dream from last night only fueled her doubt about him. Her mysterious dream guy, Anakin, who had never met Jon didn't even trust him. There was something about him, lurking beneath the gentlemanly exterior and she hoped she would never see what it was about him that made him so dangerous. And maybe, just maybe, her dreams and feelings about him were wrong. But something was telling her otherwise. So tonight, she was on her guard with him.

Their food arrived and they ate while discussing current affairs, jobs and family. Once they finished eating and paying the bill, they left the restaurant. Padme fastened the cloak in the front and walked next to Jon to the Opera House. He reserved box seats for them; they sat down and waited for the house lights to go down. While they were waiting, Jon went to go make a quick call to someone. Padme looked down into the Opera House and marveled at it. It was magnificent and opulently decorated. With the red velvet seats and golden statues of artists, it was certainly fit for the wealthy. Jon came back just as the show began.

000000

When the Opera ended, Jon took Padme back to the Temple. She bid him good night at the entrance.

"Thank you for a lovely evening Jon." Padme said.

"It was my pleasure milady." He replied gallantly while kissing her hand.

After the first night, he had been more respectful of his advances, which Padme was grateful for.

"I better get inside, it's late and I have a busy day tomorrow." She said.

"Good night Padme. Sleep well milady." Jon called out to her.

She rushed up the stairs of the Temple and hurried down the hall to her quarters. One the way there she was met by Rania Turin.

"Well well well, if it isn't the talk of the Temple herself." Rania said, sneering at Padme.

Padme faltered in her step, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me…you've caused quite a stir here tonight." She said walking slowly to Padme.

"And do you have a problem with it?" Padme asked her coolly staring at Rania.

"Actually yes I do. Because you see, my _fiancée_, Anakin Skywalker, it seems has taken a certain…liking towards you. And I can't let that happen." Rania continued walking to her slowly.

"Oh?" Padme asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes." Suddenly Rania was directly in front of her, "Stay away from him."

"Excuse me? Padme asked startled.

Rania sighed in exasperation, "Don't make me repeat it. Stay away from him Padme; I'm going to marry him. You can not have him, nor will you _ever_ have him. He's _mine_." Her eyes flashed at Padme dangerously.

Padme all but laughed in her face, "And who the hell do you think you are? Do you think you are some God who can dictate my every move? I will talk to whomever I please, and furthermore you do not _own _Anakin. If he wishes to speak to me that is of his own will. You can't tell him or me who we can and can't talk to."

Rania took a step back and glared at her angrily, "I've warned you Padme. Stay away from him if you know what's good for you."

Padme rolled her eyes refusing to be intimidated, "Please Rania, spare me. If _you_ know what's good for _you_, you'd stop this now. Anakin is his own person and can do what he pleases when he pleases." And with that she moved away from Rania and continued walking down the hall.

_What in the Force was that all about? _Padme wondered. She shook her head in disbelief and headed toward her quarters. She was intercepted, but this time by Mina.

"Oh my Gods Mina, I have to tell you something." Padme said before Mina could say anything. She quickly pulled Mina aside and told her of the conversation she'd had with Rania.

Mina stared at her wide-eyed, "Well I'll be…she really is the spawn of the Sith!"

"Yes if I didn't believe it before, I certainly do now." Padme agreed.

"So are you going to heed her…warning?"

"No, I won't let that spoiled, selfish brat rule my life." Padme said incredulously.

"Good…good." Mina said absentmindedly, "How was your date?"

"It went well…nothing exciting happened. The Opera was nice." Padme shrugged, "Have you told Stephen yet…?"

Mina looked at her, "Not yet…but I will. I'm so nervous Padme. What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

Padme bit her lip, "I don't know what to tell you. I still think it's a risk you should be willing to take."

"Yes, I suppose so…I better get to bed now. Good night Padme and good luck with the Sith spawn." Mina said.

"Thank you so much." Padme said rolling her eyes and walked toward her quarters.

She turned into the hallway, when she was stopped by yet another person. This time it was Anakin.

"Hello Padme." Anakin greeted her cautiously.

"Anakin, hi." She said back.

He looked over her appearance, and then nodded imperceptibly, "You look really…beau…nice Padme."

She blushed, "Thank you Anakin." Padme was feeling self conscious of her appearance now.

_Do I really look ok? I hope so…_She thought worriedly.

"Did you have a date?" Anakin asked, keeping his voice level.

"Yes I did." Padme nodded.

"I see; how was it? Where did you go?" Anakin folded his hands behind his back.

"It was nice. He took me to out to eat and then to the Opera." Padme felt her heart quicken its pace.

"That's nice…" He stared at her.

"Anakin!" He was cut off by Rania's shrill voice.

Rania hurried up to them and possessively clung to Anakin, "Anakin," She whined, "I've been looking for you."

Anakin peeled his eyes away from Padme and looked at Rania, "What for?"

"I wanted to talk to you…" She paused and glared at Padme barely able to conceal her contempt for Padme, "about our _wedding._"

Padme refrained from rolling her eyes, "I better go. I'll see you around." She quickly left.

Anakin stared after her retreating figure carefully. His expression completely unreadable.

Rania released her hold on him and put her hands on her hips, "I don't trust her."

"What do you mean? You barely know her." Anakin asked her.

"There's something about her…" She shrugged, "I think she'll try to sabotage our wedding."

Anakin stared at her in disbelief and burst out laughing, "You're kidding right?"

Rania clenched her fists, "Don't laugh. It's not funny! I really think she'll come between us."

"You don't have anything to worry about. I love you and I asked you to marry me remember?" Anakin reassured her. The words felt false to him however.

"I don't think you should talk to her anymore…I'd feel better if you didn't in fact." Rania continued raging.

Anakin sighed in exasperation, "Now you're telling me what to do?" His voice was laced with traces of anger.

Rania paused, "No of course not. But please…for me? Stay away from her for me." Her eyes began brimming with tears.

Anakin swallowed, he hated it when girls cried. He never knew what to do then. "Rania, you're being unreasonable. She's perfectly harmless."

"Anakin, please." She begged, "If you love me you'll do it." Rania tried manipulating him.

"Rania, don't try to manipulate me. I'll talk to whomever I please. I trust her and I consider her a friend, and you'll have to learn to accept it. I _promise _you, you're the only one for me." He walked over to her and grasped her hands. He kissed her hands and she finally calmed down…for the time being.

000000

Padme entered her quarters and changed into her night clothes. Tonight had been interesting. She curled up in her bed and sighed. She had the feeling that things would start changing very soon in her life. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_She was once again at the Lake Retreat on Naboo. She rested her arms on the stone railing and stared out at the lake. It was utterly peaceful and calm. The sun reflected off the shimmering lake. She felt a presence approach and stand next to her. _

"_What's going on here?" He asked in confusion. _

_She didn't say anything because she had no idea herself. Why was he here? And why was he confused in her dream? _

"_I don't understand the meaning of this." He continued. _

_Padme straightened, "Neither do I Ani…" _

'_Ani? Where did that come from?' she wondered. It fell from her lips so naturally too. _

"_What did you call me?" He looked at her. _

_She wrinkled her nose in confusion, "I...Ani…why?" _

"_My mother calls me Ani…" He said. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry. It was my mistake." Padme said. _

"_No, it's alright." Anakin stepped away from the railing and looked around the Retreat, "I wish I could figure out why I'm here and what's going on here." _

"_I wish I knew too…" Padme replied studying him for a minute, then looking away. _

_He walked up to her and brought his hand to her cheek and caressed it, "Well, whatever the reason it feels natural, but why? Do you feel the same way?" _

_His touch sent chills up and down her spine; she closed her eyes briefly and then opened them. She peered into his intense blue eyes, "Yes I do." _

_He dropped his hand, "There has to be some logical explanation for this. I don't know why you're in my dreams." _

_Her cheek still burned with the memory of his touch. Wait a minute. His dreams?_

"_What do you mean your dreams? You're in my dreams." Padme said. _

_He frowned at her in confusion, "No, this is definitely my dream only I don't know why every time I dream I'm on Naboo." _

_Padme shook her head, "No, no this is **my** dream you're in." She insisted back. _

_Anakin stared at her, "This is odd…I wonder why we're having the same dream? I think I need to talk to Master Kenobi or Master Yoda about this."_

"_Yes please do and explain what's going on here to me too please." Padme said. She closed her eyes and sighed. _

_He stared at her taken in by her beauty, "I will." He told her distantly. _

_She opened her eyes. He was gone. Padme sighed in disappointment. It was certainly odd; why was he in her dreams? But he said that **she** was in **his** dreams. It didn't make any sense. But there had to be some logical explanation for it all. And he kept telling her that he loved her and to have patience. Or was that him or was it someone else? What if it was all just a cruel joke fate was playing on her? What if it was just more false hope? _

_Padme dropped her gaze turned around and headed inside the Retreat. _

000000

Today Padme would be starting her treatment on Teresa. The dream wasn't far from her mind though. She thought about it as she ate and as she walked into Teresa's room. Her patient was awake and feeling much better after the surgery. She walked into the room and greeted her brightly.

Teresa smiled at her faintly, "We're starting chemotherapy today I take it?"

"Yes, unfortunately it's time. You're going to hate it, but I promise you I'll do whatever it takes to defeat this cancer." Padme told her.

Teresa sighed heavily, "Alright, I guess I'm ready."

Padme handed her two pills and a glass of water, "Here you go."

She took them and swallowed them, making a face.

"You more than likely will feel nauseated after about half an hour. Don't hesitate to call someone if you need…"

"Padme?" A deep voice asked her.

She turned around and saw Anakin, "Anakin, what are you doing here?"

He looked at her and then at Teresa and shifted uncomfortably, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Alright, give me a minute." Padme turned back to Teresa, "Like I said you might feel nauseous, but it's not likely. Some patients don't report much nausea. If you need anything call for me."

Teresa nodded and bit her lip, "Thank you Padme." Teresa noticed the way Anakin was looking at Padme.

Padme sighed, "Don't thank me now. You'll probably end up cursing me for giving you the drugs." She said lightly.

Teresa chuckled turning her attention to Padme, "Well I'm just thanking you in advance." She looked at Anakin again and then back at Padme, a small barely noticeable smile on her face.

"I'll be back in a little while to check on you." Padme said missing the knowing smile on Teresa's face, squeezed her forearm and left the room. Anakin followed her out.

She led him to her office and leaned up against her desk, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I think you know." He looked at her meaningfully.

"Oh, right." Padme said, her eyes darting around the room, "I don't really know what to say about…them. It's very strange."

"Yes they are." He nodded his head in agreement.

"How long have you had them?" She asked suddenly.

"I think for about a week more or less." Anakin said.

_So it was him! But…he's engaged. _

"Have you talked to Master Kenobi or Yoda about the dreams?" Padme asked.

He shook his head, "That's why I'm here. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me since you're having the dreams as well?"

"Yes I would actually." She said, "Are you going now?"

"Yea, I am. Come on, let's go find one of them." He said moving to leave her office. She hurried to follow him. She could barely keep up with his long strides but she managed nonetheless. They walked until they came across Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda! May we speak with you for a minute?" Anakin called out to the diminutive Jedi Master.

Yoda looked at them and then nodded his head, "What troubles you, young Skywalker?"

He looked at Padme and she shrugged at him, "Well it's about Padme and me. Something weird has been happening and we were hoping you could help shed some light on it."

Yoda didn't speak but indicated that they should explain.

"Padme and I have been having dreams for about a week now. She believes that I'm in her dreams, but I believe that she's in my dreams. How is it that we are dreaming simultaneously?"

"Hmm, interesting this is." Yoda said, studying them very closely, "Meditated on this, have you?"

Anakin shook his head.

"Dreaming together are you? Hmmm." Yoda tapped his chin thoughtfully, his eyes shifting back and forth between them carefully.

Padme stared the little green troll and then looked at Anakin who was staring at Yoda.

"Not sure what to make of this, I am. Meditate on it, I will. Meditate, you should too. Inform you I will when know I do." Yoda said.

Anakin bowed, "Thank you Master Yoda."

The Jedi Master left, leaving Padme and Anakin alone.

"Well that was helpful." Anakin said wryly.

Padme laughed, "Yes it certainly was. I feel much more enlightened on the subject."

He smiled at her, "Maybe we could also go ask Obi Wan?"

Padme shrugged, "I don't see why not."

They resumed walking down the hall, searching for Anakin's former Master. They finally found him leaving the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

"Obi Wan!" Anakin called out jogging up to him.

Obi Wan turned and greeted Anakin, Padme approached them.

"Obi Wan, this is Padme." He introduced Padme to Obi Wan.

Obi Wan bowed, "Hello Padme."

"Master Kenobi." She greeted him.

"What's on your mind Anakin?" Obi Wan asked him.

"Well Padme and I have been having some…weird dreams for the past week. I was wondering if you could help us figure why we're having them."

Obi Wan nodded for him to continue.

"Padme and I have been dreaming together; we've only known each other for a couple of weeks, but last week we started having the same dreams. I believe that she's in my dreams and she believes that I'm in hers. How is this possible?"

Obi Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully, "That is interesting. Have you tried talking to Master Yoda about this?"

Anakin refrained from rolling his eyes, "Yes, but all he said was to meditate on it. He said he'd meditate on it as well."

"Hmmm, I don't know what to tell you Anakin. I think you should heed Master Yoda's advice and meditate on it. You might find the answer you're looking."

Anakin sighed at the same time Padme did. Obi Wan raised an eyebrow at them, like Yoda he was studying them closely.

_Ok why did both Jedi Master's stare at us like that? _Padme wondered.

"I'm sorry Anakin. I know you were hoping for some more answers, but that's all I can offer you as well. Now if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to with Master Yoda." Obi Wan said.

Anakin nodded, "Very well Master."

Obi Wan left the two of them standing there.

_I must talk to Master Yoda about what I saw. I don't think I've seen anything like that between two people. _Obi Wan thought as he hurried through the Temple to find the elderly Jedi.

He finally found Yoda who was on his way to a meditation room.

"Master Yoda, I must speak with you." Obi Wan rushed up to him.

"Talked to you Skywalker did?" Yoda asked.

"Yes. Master, what I saw…"

"Saw it I did too." Yoda cut him off.

"Does it mean what I think it means?"

"Think so I do. Entwined their lives are to each other. Survive one can't without the other."

Obi Wan widened his eyes in surprise and asked disbelievingly, "One can't survive without the other?"

"Created by the Force she was for him. Created by the Force they were for _each other_. Surviving off each other's Force signature they are."

"But how is this possible? Anakin is getting married."

"Mysterious the Force is. Know this I do not. But true it is." Yoda replied.

"So does this explain the dreams?"

"Hmm yes it is. The Force's way of informing them it is."

"Is there anything we can do to help them?" Obi Wan asked already guessing the answer though.

"Figure it out for themselves they have to. Help them we can't." Yoda said, his ears drooping slightly.

Obi Wan sighed, "I hope they figure it out soon. I've never seen or heard of anything like it."

"Meditate on this I must." Yoda responded.

Obi Wan bowed, "I have to go, I promised Master Ti I'd look something up for her."

Yoda nodded his head, "Very well Obi Wan. See you later I will."

Yoda headed off to his meditation room and Obi Wan walked toward the Jedi Archives.

000000

"Well neither of them were really helpful." Anakin said rolling his eyes.

Padme smiled, "I guess you'll just have to meditate on it."

Anakin grimaced, "Wonderful, it's my favorite past time."

Padme laughed, "I'll leave you to it. I have to go check on my patient."

She walked away heading toward the Healer's Ward. Anakin sighed.

_I guess I have no choice…_Anakin thought wistfully.

He headed off to the meditation rooms when he was stopped by Rania. She held onto his arm and clung to him.

"Anakin…come eat with me." She said dragging him to the dining hall.

Meanwhile Padme was back in Teresa's room. She stirred when Padme entered.

"How do you feel?" Padme asked her, taking a seat next to her bed.

Teresa groaned, "Compared to post surgery, I'd prefer that than chemotherapy."

Padme smiled kindly at her, "I'm sorry. But it is for your own good."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes I know."

Teresa studied her, "Tell me about the Jedi that was here. Is he your boyfriend?"

Padme looked at her surprised, "What? No."

"Do you love him?" She asked Padme bluntly.

Padme stared at her not sure of what to say. "I…I don't know what you're talking about." She said weakly.

Teresa raised her eyebrows at her, "I think you do know what I'm talking about. And you should tell him. You're never guaranteed more than today would want to die tomorrow without him knowing or have him die not knowing his feelings for you?"

Padme gaped at her, "Regardless of my feelings for him he's getting married."

"Hmmm, well she's not the right one for him." Teresa stated confidently.

Padme sighed and said, "I have to agree with you."

Teresa closed her eyes, "You should tell him."

"It's not that easy Teresa. I wish it were." Padme protested.

"It's not easy if you don't want it to be. If you don't tell him and he gets married, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Padme narrowed her eyes, "How do you know so much about this?"

Teresa opened her eyes and looked at Padme, "I lost the man I loved with all my heart and soul to this awful, spoiled girl we went to school with. I loved him from day one, but he never saw me that way. We went off to college and I came back home to find out he'd gotten married to her. They have two kids now. I missed my chance to tell him and I've spent the last six years regretting not telling him."

"I'm so sorry Teresa." Padme felt awful for her. She couldn't imagine what she'd do if he got married to Rania.

"I'd hate to see you make that mistake too. You're a very nice, beautiful person. You deserve to be happy and he'd make you happy." Teresa said wisely.

_Don't I know it. _Padme thought.

"When are they getting married?"

"Not for another year." Padme said.

"So you still have time…tell him before it's too late." Teresa said.

Padme slumped in her chair, "I don't know…what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

Teresa beamed at her, "Oh I don't think you should worry about that." She told Padme cryptically.

Padme frowned at her, "What are you talking about?"

Teresa shrugged, "I'm feeling tired. I think I'm going to take a nap now." She closed her eyes.

Padme stared at her. What did she mean?

_The drugs must be affecting her in some ways I don't know about. _Padme concluded. She stood up and left her room. _As soon as she gets up I'm going ask her about that. She's not going to get away with not explaining that. _

Padme shook her head, today was another strange day. She wished people would be straightforward with her. Master Yoda and Obi Wan knew something but clearly didn't want to tell her_ or_ Anakin. And now her patient was behaving the same way.

What did it all mean?

**A/N- Whew! That was quite another long chapter. And a lot more happened in this one. You all got to see an even bitchier side to Rania, and it's just the beginning! The dreams were explained, more or less. You guys now know what they mean, but sadly Anakin and Padme don't. I wonder how long before they figure it out:-P? **

**Thank you all so very, very, very much for the reviews! I love them and you guys! But sadly my spring break has ended today so the updates probably won't be as frequent OR if they are the chapters will be much shorter than they have been; it's back to college for me tear. I'll try my hardest to update regularly but I can't make any promises. Please, please, please, please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! And I'd like to know if you guys like Mina? And if you want me to add a little more of her? Please review! **

**Indianavader- Thank you! I hope you continue enjoying this.**

**Fictionfrek101- lol unfortunately I'm just getting off spring break…since I was on it this week I was able to update like crazy and now I can't make any promises they'll come as often. I'm so glad you like this though :-D.**

**Episode Skywalker- I'm glad you're liking this! I've been updating so fast because of spring break but I'm not on break anymore sadly. I'll try to when I get back to school but I doubt I'll be able to update so fast. I noticed in your profile that you like the Fray and your fave song by them is "trust me" smart choice, it's my fave too ;-)! **

**Vaders Lady 07- I'm glad you loved it! I hope this update was fast enough for ya:-P.**

**ILDV- Thanks!**

**xox-Anakin's Angel-xox- Good, I'm glad you love this! I hope you liked this one!**

**Arzum- now if he realized it already that would ruin the fun for me ;-). I'm glad you like it though!**

**Qtrhrs78- I'm glad you like this! I hope you continue enjoying it!**

**Randomangel22- I like the concept too lol, and to think I came up with ten minutes before I started writing it ;-). I'm glad you like it though!**

**Padme Amaidala N. Skywalker- Well Padme stood up to his fiancée finally in this chapter, unfortunately it won't be the last of her you see. I'm glad you like this!**

**Gater101- Very astute observation! You're the first and only person to mention it to me, or to come up with that conclusion! Good work D. I hope you liked this one.**

**Tymaporer- Uh oh, I feel like I should know the line…what is it? Yes Rania is a…witch and you saw an even uglier side to her in this chapter. And as for Stephen and Mina…well something will be happening with them soon enough ;-). I like your reviews; they're nice and long and give me something to read while I write this lol. I multitask a lot while writing this story actually. And about Jon, that's another wait and see for you readers :-D. Yes the last chapter was long, but I have written longer; however, I deleted that story a couple of months ago but I think I made it to eighteen pages! Yikes! I've seen some really really long one shots on the site too. It's insane. About Teresa, I think I've pretty much decided a fate for her, and good observation with her middle name…yes she does play a significant role in this which I mentioned in the previous chapter and her middle name does have significance ;-). It's funny, while I was writing the last chapter I looked up a picture of Hayden Christensen in RotS so I could drool over him. He was certainly…hot in that movie! Thank you for the nice long review and I'm glad you like this! **

**Xxsilent-soulxX- Believe me I wouldn't want him marrying a bossy no good slut either lol. I hope you liked this chapter; I created even more tension between the two ;-). BTW, I love your story! When will I see an update from ya :-D? **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I'm shocked at the response I'm getting for this; you guys are amazing! This might…might be the last update for a few days. Unfortunately being in college doesn't allow me a whole lot of time to write for leisure, but I'm going to definitely write when I get free time. And not to worry, this will be finished! This story is one of my top priorities, so I will get it done. I'm hoping to finish this by the end of summer!**

**You guys are going to hate me, and I'm so sorry for this chapter…well not really:-D. Don't hate me too much please!  
**

**Disclaimer- Didn't own it yesterday, don't own it today, won't own it tomorrow. **

**Unrequited**

**Chapter 7**

Padme didn't get the chance to ask Teresa what she meant, because Teresa was sleeping for most of the day and Padme had other patients to tend to. She took a deep breath and stretched her arms above her head. Padme left the Healer's Ward and headed to her quarters. She needed sleep desperately. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell fast asleep.

00000

Padme woke up and to her disappointment didn't have a dream with Anakin last night. She was actually looking forward to.

_I wonder why I didn't have a dream last night. _She bit her lip thoughtfully.

Padme got ready for work and hurried down the hall to the dining hall to grab a quick bite to eat. She bumped into Mina and Stephen on the way.

"Padme!" Mina said looking surprised and a little flushed. Stephen also looked at Padme strangely.

Padme raised her eyebrow at them; something was up.

Mina and Stephen looked at each other and then at Padme nervously.

"Alright, what's going on with you two?" Padme asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Um, well…Stephen and I got married last night." Mina blurted out.

Padme stared at them, waiting for the punch line, "I'm sorry what?"

Mina looked at Stephen and he nodded and left, "I know…it's a surprise for you. But I told him my feelings yesterday and he has felt the same way since forever and we decided to get married."

Padme still stared, her mouth hanging open.

"Please say something Padme." Mina pleaded.

"I…what do you want me to say? This is a huge shock." Padme finally said.

Mina sighed, "I know it is, but it was the right thing to do. I love him and he loves me."

"Are you certain this was the right thing? I mean will you look back on this in ten years and still be certain?" Padme asked.

"Absolutely."

"And are you happy with your decision?"

"I'm so very happy Padme." Mina said looking at Padme apprehensively.

Padme sighed, "Well then…if you're certain and you're happy then I'm happy for you."

Mina's expression cleared and she gave Padme a huge hug, "Thank you so much Padme. You know if it hadn't been at your insistence to tell him, I wouldn't be married to him now."

Padme raised her eyebrows briefly, "Well…you're welcome?"

Mina laughed, "Let's go eat. I'm starved."

Padme shook her head and walked with Mina to the dining hall. This week alone had been filled with one too many surprises for her. They sat at a table and Stephen joined them. Seeing the newlyweds made Padme a little jealous, but she was happy for her friend. Although at the same time she thought they were insane for jumping into marriage so soon. She ate in silence, still trying to figure out her dreams and why Masters Yoda and Kenobi were acting so strange.

"Padme? Can I speak to you?" She turned and saw Anakin looking at her seriously.

She looked at her tray, deciding she was done stood up and said yes. She bid goodbye to Stephen and Mina, who watched her and Anakin with interest. She followed Anakin out.

"Come with me to the Healer's Ward, I have a lot of work today." She said to him. He complied.

"You don't mind if I give Teresa her medication first do you?" Padme asked him as she headed to Teresa's room.

"Of course not." He replied.

They entered Teresa's room, who was just waking up. She groaned.

"Hi Teresa, how do you feel today?" Padme asked her approaching her bed.

"Like I got ran over by a herd of bantha's." She replied.

"I'm sorry Teresa. I have some medication to help you with the effects of chemotherapy." Padme said, "Oh I forgot it, let me go get it I'll be right back." Padme rushed out of the room.

Teresa looked at Anakin standing near the entrance, "You can come in, I won't bite."

He flushed slightly and stepped further in.

"You're Anakin Skywalker right?" She asked him.

"Yes I am." Anakin said, studying her.

Teresa narrowed her eyes briefly at him, "Do you love her?"

Anakin looked at her startled, "Love whom?"

She raised her eyebrows at him, "You know whom I speak of. And you should tell her before it's too late."

He's jaw dropped; he was at a loss for words.

Teresa chuckled, "I've seen the way you look at her and I think you should tell her before you lose the chance to."

Anakin closed his mouth and opened it, "I…she doesn't feel the same way."

Teresa smiled at him, "You never know. Tell her." She said and Padme walked into the room.

"Sorry that took so long, I got sidetracked." Padme said handing Teresa her medicine.

Teresa took them and swallowed them.

"I'll be back in a little while to check on you Teresa." Padme said. She left the room and Anakin turned to follow her, but looked back at Teresa in disbelief.

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." Teresa said closing her eyes.

He took a deep breath and left the room. Love?

_I don't love her. It's just an…infatuation. Beside I'm getting married. This has to stop. I'll let her down easy. _Anakin tried convincing himself. Anakin followed Padme to her office.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Padme asked him, closing the door to her office.

Anakin looked uncomfortable, "Padme I like you, and you're a very nice person…"

Padme tilted her head, "But…?"

"But…I don't think we should…see or talk to each other…at least for now." Anakin finished biting his lip.

Padme opened her mouth and snapped it shut. She tried again, "What? Why…what's wrong?"

Anakin sighed, "I am getting married." He said lamely.

"So? What's your point?" She asked frowning.

He swallowed, "Well…when I'm with you…I feel…" He trailed off sighed and the continued, "I can't allow this to continue. I'm getting married. I have to focus on Rania and our relationship."

She didn't reply, but stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry Padme. I really am, but…I can't see you anymore." He said.

Padme looked at him and bit her lip, "So am I Anakin."

Anakin sighed and ran his hand through his hair uncomfortably, "I better go. Take care of yourself Padme." He said and quietly left the room.

Padme stared at the door in disbelief. Her heart crying and constricting painfully. Before she could stop herself, she began to cry, harder than she ever could remember crying. She sat at her desk and buried her face in her hands. She finally stopped weeping and looked up at the chrono, feeling her anger mounting.

_Damn you Anakin Skywalker. This is the last time I let you toy with my emotions. I am DONE with you. I'm never wasting another tear or minute on you for as long as I live. I swear as the Force as my witness, this is finished. Never again will I fall victim to your charms. You've messed with my feelings for the last time, Skywalker. I never want anything to do with you again. _She thought furiously as she dried her eyes and stood up. Padme angrily threw her door opened and went back to work.

After lunch, she went back into Teresa's room. Padme pursed her lips and entered the room.

"How are you feeling Teresa?" She asked.

"I'm alright. What's going on with you?" Teresa asked her.

Padme glanced at Teresa's vitals and then looked at her, "Nothing's going on with me. Why do you ask?"

Teresa studied her, "You seem really upset. What is it? You can tell me."

Padme sighed, "Well, I've lost the chance to tell him any of my feelings permanently. He wants nothing more to do with me."

Teresa looked at her with surprise, "Oh, I'm so sorry Padme."

She shrugged, "So am I. But you know what; I'm not going to dwell on it. I'm through with him for good."

Teresa frowned at Padme, "Ok…"

"I have to go, I have more work. I'll be back to check on you after dinner." Padme said and left.

Teresa shook her head after Padme.

_This is all wrong. It's so obvious he loves her. Why did it cut off all ties with her? _Teresa pondered it for awhile.

0000000

Padme sighed irritably and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She walked to the dining hall and sat down at a table for dinner. Mina joined her almost immediately.

"What's going on Padme?" Mina asked her.

She tore off a piece of bread and took a deep breath, "Well…he wants nothing to do with me anymore. I can't figure it out for the life of me and frankly I don't care anymore. I'm so done with him and the constant messing with my feelings."

Mina frowned quizzically, "Who is done with you?"

"Anakin." Padme replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry Padme." Mina replied.

"I was too for a little while. But maybe this is a blessing in disguise. Now maybe I can finally be free of him." Padme said.

Mina looked at her unconvinced.

Padme shrugged and glanced around the dining hall. She saw Anakin with Rania; he didn't look particularly happy. She grimaced and looked away.

"I have to go check on Teresa and then do some paperwork. I'll see you later Mina." Padme said and left the dining hall without another glance in Anakin's direction. Padme walked quickly to the Healer's Ward and entered Teresa's room.

"How do you feel Teresa?" Padme asked her.

"I'm alright. I really hate the medicine though." Teresa said, "How long do I have to keep taking it?"

Padme pulled up a chair, "Well you'll be taking the chemotherapy once a week for a month, and then we'll run some tests on you to see if it's working. If it is, you'll continue with chemo only you'll be taking it once every six weeks until you complete all six doses."

"And if it isn't working?" Teresa questioned.

Padme sighed, "Well, we'll start radiation therapy as well for a few months…"

"What happens if that doesn't work either?" Teresa asked Padme.

Padme gave her a look of pity and didn't say anything.

"Ah, right…" Teresa replied softly.

"Let's hope it won't get to that thought." Padme said. "That's what the chemotherapy is for, to ensure it doesn't come to…death."

"I'm sorry Padme." Teresa said.

Padme looked at her startled, "Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

"That it didn't work out the way you wanted it to…" Teresa said.

Padme cringed, "Don't be sorry. I'm not sorry. It's better this way anyway."

Teresa muttered something.

"What did you say?"

"I said how can it better to not be with your true love? And I'm not speaking just about you…I wish I had told him…" She trailed off sadly.

Padme looked at her sympathetically, "I'm sorry Teresa. I sincerely wish it would have turned out better for you. You deserve much more than this."

Teresa shrugged, "Ah well, life doesn't ever turn out the way you expect it to does it?"

"No it really doesn't." Padme agreed.

"Even though he decided to cut you out, I think you should still tell him."

Padme sighed, "I can't just tell him. It's a lot harder now. He said he had to focus on his relationship with Rania."

"But then you'll spend the rest of your life regretting not telling him. What if something could have happened if you told him" Teresa argued.

Padme shrugged, "Well I guess I'll just live with the regret. I promised myself I would never let myself think about him like that again. I'm done with him for good."

Teresa shook her head sadly, "Then I guess there really is no hope for you two…"

"Was there ever any?" Padme asked rhetorically.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Teresa's eyes began to droop so Padme decided to leave to let her rest. 

"Good night Teresa, sleep well." Padme said and quietly left the room.

Padme went to her office, did paperwork for a couple of hours and went to sleep.

000000000

The next month passed by uneventfully. Padme avoided bumping into Anakin at all costs. She did run into him a couple of times but she usually continued on her way without acknowledging him. Padme had also gone out on a couple more dates with Jon. Her uneasy feelings about him were loosening up only slightly though. Yesterday she ran a couple of tests on Teresa to see if the chemotherapy was working, and unfortunately it hadn't. In fact, Padme was disheartened to see the tumor was back and had begun to spread. Today she had to deliver the bad news to Teresa.

Padme slowly walked to Teresa's room, knocked and entered the room. Teresa was sitting in a chair looking out at the city-planet skyline. She turned when Padme entered.

She started to smile but faltered when she noticed the grim look on Padme's face, "It didn't work did it?"

"I'm so sorry Teresa." Padme said sadly. During the past month, Teresa and Padme had gotten close. They considered each other good friends now. Both felt like they could confide in each other.

Teresa looked away for a minute then looked back at Padme, "It's ok. You tried. So what happens now?"

Padme sighed, this was the hard part. "Unfortunately Teresa the tests revealed that the tumor is back and this time it has spread."

Teresa's mouth opened slightly, "What does this mean?"

Padme's eyes filled with tears and shook her head slightly.

Teresa sucked in her breath, "Oh…how long?"

"Anywhere from one month to one year. I'm not sure."

Teresa looked away, "Ok. Thank you Padme." She looked back at Padme, "I'd like to be alone for awhile, if you don't mind."

"Of course. I'm sorry Teresa." Padme said and left the room. Padme rubbed her eyes tiredly. This was going to be rough for Teresa and her. Padme walked into her office to do some quick paperwork. She closed the door just as Anakin walked into the Healer's Ward. Padme didn't know it but Teresa and Anakin had also been talking. She was trying to talk some sense into Anakin, but so far it had proved itself fruitless; at the same time she was getting to know him and he her.

He knocked on Teresa's door and then entered it.

"Hi Teresa. How are you today?" He asked her.

Teresa wiped her eyes, "Well I just found out that I'm dying but other than that I'm good."

Anakin looked at her in shock, "What? But I thought the medicine was helping."

"That's what we thought too, but apparently not. Padme just told me that it has been unsuccessful. She said that I have anywhere from one month to one year left."

At the mention of Padme's name Anakin cringed. Did he regret he decision? Oh yes he did. He wished he could take it back, but it was too little too late. She was really hurt by his actions and he felt like the biggest pile of bantha fodder in the galaxy. It was clear she didn't want anything to do with him anymore and Anakin couldn't go back on his word. He had promised Rania that he'd focus on them and their impending wedding. He tried reasoning with Rania at first, but she was beyond reason. And when she was beyond reason she was impossible to get along with. Anakin did not want his marriage starting off on the wrong foot. But the more and more he thought about the wedding, he felt like he was about to head into the worst decision of his life.

_Should I have this many doubts about getting married? This doesn't seem normal. _Anakin wondered.

"You have a year left?" Anakin repeated in disbelief.

Teresa shrugged, "That's a guess, but yes."

"I'm sorry Teresa." Anakin said.

Anakin felt awful; she didn't deserve to die. Teresa was such a nice person; she deserved to live a long happy life. Not death.

"I wanted to talk to you about Padme Anakin." Teresa said dully.

He bit back a groan, not this again.

"Tell me truthfully, do you love her?" She asked.

"I…I don't know. I barely know her." Anakin replied.

"You either know or you don't know. Listen to your heart not your head. Do you love her?" Teresa asked.

Anakin sat and thought about it for awhile. He felt so conflicted. Maybe he did love her, but it was too late for that. She clearly didn't want anything to do with him anymore and he was getting married in less than a year.

_No I can't love her. I love Rania…_Anakin tried convincing himself.

"I love Rania." Anakin replied avoiding the question.

Teresa shook her head, rolled her eyes upwards and sighed, "Tell her before you lose the chance altogether, tell her before you lose_ her_."

Anakin sighed, "No. It's better this way. We just aren't meant to be. If we were, we'd already be together."

"If that is truly what you believe." Teresa said unconvinced.

_Those two are the most stubborn people ever. When will they realize that love each other? _Teresa wondered.

"You both are foolish." Teresa said with a slight trace of annoyance.

He looked at her with astonishment, "What…?"

Teresa rolled her eyes, "You both are foolish to throw away the chance of true love. Very few people in this galaxy are lucky to ever find it, and when they do they usually grasp it. But you and Padme are throwing it away so carelessly. Maybe the two of you don't deserve each other."

Anakin stared at her in wonder, before he had the chance to say anything his comlink beeped at him. He glanced down at it and then sighed.

"I have to go. There is a council meeting. I'll see you later Teresa." He said and quickly left the room.

"You both are fools." Teresa whispered to the empty room.

**A/N- There's the latest chapter! I'm sorry if you guys are mad at what I did, but…oh well! Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate them! And as always please, please, please, please review! I hope to have another update later this week so be on the lookout for that! Also, I probably won't be writing responses to your reviews at this time, it's not that I don't appreciate it, it's just that I don't have time now…sadly. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please let me know! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Thank you all for the reviews! I guess I should clear something up about Rania…cause it seems hard to believe that Anakin would be with the likes of her doesn't it? Well she was…very different during their courtship. She was very sweet and kindhearted…and she still is…in front of him. But as I mentioned two chapters ago, Anakin began noticing a change in her but he's brushing it aside for now. You'll see the other side of her in this chapter ;-). She can be a very nice person…she just has…esteem and jealousy issues among other things. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars nor am I making money off this. **

**Unrequited**

**Chapter 8**

Another two weeks passed monotonously for both Anakin and Padme. Anakin was getting a little fed up with the tension between them and decided he'd try and mend things between them. Before he could seek out Padme, he had to talk to Rania about something. He found her helping Master Ki-Adi-Mundi younglings. She was helping them with training. Rania was currently talking to a small Twi'lek Padawan about her formation. Rania was surprisingly good with children. They looked up to her and respected her. It was actually during one of the many times when she was helping the younglings that Anakin mustered the courage to ask her out. Now he wanted to ask Rania if she would accompany him to Tatooine to meet his mother. She never had the chance to meet his mother and now was as good of a time as any.

Rania patted the youngling on her back and sent her back to train; she stood up and noticed Anakin. Rania grinned at him. He smiled back slightly.

"Anakin! What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I wanted to ask you something Rania." Anakin replied.

Rania led him to the side of the room, "Of course, what's on your mind?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe next week sometime I would make a trip to Tatooine to visit my mom and step family." Anakin said.

Rania took a sip of juice, "That's nice. It has been awhile since you've seen her."

Anakin sighed, "Yes it has. And I was hoping you would come with me."

Rania stared at him, "Really? Are you sure?"

He glanced at her askance, "Of course I'm sure. We are getting married and it's high time you met my mother."

Rania laughed, "Well of course I would love to go with you. I can't wait to meet your mother!"

He sighed in relief, "Great, I'll make the arrangements."

She smiled at him and then kissed his cheek, "I have to get back to the younglings now."

Anakin nodded, "That's fine. I have to go find Padme and talk to her about something."

Rania's eyes narrowed and her eyes darkened indiscernibly, Anakin missed it because he was looking at the Padawan learner's. He looked back at her and smiled at her faintly.

"Very well. I'll see you at dinner then?" Rania asked neutrally.

"Yes. I'll see you later." Anakin said and left the room.

Rania sighed and shook her head slightly. She trusted Anakin but for some reason she couldn't get over her trust issues in general. Before the code had been revised and before the Clone Wars, Rania secretly dated a fellow Jedi Knight, whom she loved; only to find out he was cheating on her. On every mission he went on, he had a fling with any female he could. Rania happened to catch him in the middle of his fling; naturally she was devastated and beyond angry when she found out. She broke it off immediately and told him she never wanted to see him again.

Then at the start of the Clone Wars, she had a little 'fling' with another Jedi. She clearly didn't care for the 'no attachment' rule the Jedi had for so many years. This time her relationship went a little differently. They swore to each other their undying love, however when he went off to the War he had been killed in action. Rania was beyond devastated at his death. After he died, she swore off love and relationships for a long time.

During the one year anniversary of the start of the war, Rania decided to try it again only to find out that he was betrothed to another. He wasn't a Jedi but a businessman. He traveled to Coruscant often on business and they had a tumultuous relationship for several months, until one day he broke it off saying that he had to get back home. He was going to get married to a childhood friend (purely a business venture) but he couldn't start off a marriage while having a fling. He left her in the hotel room wishing her a good life. She never saw him again, and from that point on Rania was done. She was tired of being used like a piece of trash. From that point on she never bothered dating again, until Anakin.

At the beginning of their relationship, she was weary of him. But he patiently healed her and she began to trust him. As time went on, her feelings began to change. Sure she loved Anakin, but she also loved the fact that he was famous for defeating the Sith. With him, she knew she would be taken care of. Rania was thrilled to be the future Mrs. Skywalker, but a small part of her was telling her to tread with caution. Something or someone would disrupt her plans with Anakin. And that someone came in the form of Padme.

Rania didn't trust her. She was a threat to her secure future with Anakin. Anakin belonged to_ her_ and no one else and she'd be damned if she lost Anakin to the likes of Padme.

0000000

Padme entered Teresa's room. Today Teresa would be leaving the Temple and going home. She wanted to live her last days in peace at home. Teresa made Padme promise to visit her as often as possible which Padme agreed to without question. In fact tomorrow night she invited Padme over for dinner and Padme said she would come with a doubt. Unbeknownst to her however, Teresa had asked Anakin the same exact thing and he said that he would come.

Teresa had finished packing her bags and was ready to go.

"Well Teresa…I guess this is it. It'll be weird not seeing you here anymore." Padme said.

Teresa smiled, "Yes but truthfully I am looking forward to going home. I miss it."

"I don't blame you at all."

"Well I guess I should get going. You are coming over tomorrow night right?" Teresa asked her.

Padme nodded, "Of course. I wouldn't miss it."

"Good." Teresa replied smiling at her.

They lapsed into a silence for a minute.

"Thank you for everything Padme." Teresa said moving to hug her.

"What are you thanking me for? I didn't do anything." Padme said, crying despite herself.

"Yes you did. You did more for me than you could ever know. And stop crying. If you cry, I'll start crying." Teresa scolded her lightly.

Padme sniffled slightly, "I'm sorry Teresa."

Teresa opened her mouth but was interrupted by a knock on the door, "Come in."

Anakin entered the room and Padme stiffened slightly.

_Oh for Force's sake Padme, you're being ridiculous. Being angry at him means he will have won. It means he still controls your emotions. Stop it!_ Padme reprimanded herself.

"I heard you were leaving today Teresa." Anakin said.

Padme frowned in confusion. Since when were Teresa and Anakin friends?

"You heard correctly Anakin. I'm on my way out now actually." Teresa said.

Anakin nodded, "Well, take care of yourself Teresa."

"I will Anakin and you take care of yourself as well. You're still planning on coming right?" Teresa asked.

"Of course. I'll be there." Anakin replied.

Teresa smiled, "Good. I look forward to it. Well I better go my taxi must be here by now. I'll see you two later."

"Do you need help with any of your bags?" Anakin asked.

"No I can handle it. Besides you two have much to talk about." Teresa said raising her eyebrow at them and then she left.

Padme looked after Teresa's retreating figure. She sighed and turned and saw Anakin looking at her.

"Can I help you with something Anakin?" Padme asked tiredly.

"Padme, please. Can't we move past this? I'm really sorry for what I said." Anakin said.

"Move past what? I thought this is what you wanted?" Padme said.

"To be barely civil with each other? Of course not. Can't we at least be civil with each other?" Anakin pleaded with her, his blue eyes piercing her brown ones.

Padme found herself falling up his spell again; she quickly broke eye contact with him, "Of course. I'm sorry Anakin." She whispered.

His expression cleared and he let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you Padme. And I'm the one who's sorry."

Padme didn't respond but nodded slightly, she looked away and then her comlink beeped at her. She sighed, "I have to go. I'll see you later Anakin."

Padme hurried to her office. She knew what the com was about. Her parents told her they would alert her when her sister went into labor. Sola, her older sister was expecting her first child. She quickly sent out a Holo transmission to Naboo. Her father answered.

"Padme, thank the Gods! How are you dear?" Ruwee asked her.

"I'm fine Dad. How are you? What's going on?" Padme asked.

"We're fine here. But Sola just went into labor about an hour ago. Your mother and I thought we should let you know. She's not expected to deliver for several more hours. Is there any chance you can come here?"

Padme bit her lip, "I think so. I'll have to ask Master Offee if I can but it shouldn't be any problem. If I do I probably won't be able to make it for at least three more days."

Ruwee nodded, "Very well dear. I'll let your mother know. She's at the Med Center with Sola right now; I'm on my way there soon. Let me know when you're coming Padme. Take care and I love you."

"I love you too Dad. And give my best to Mom and Sola." Padme said.

"I will. I'll see you soon." Ruwee said and his image disappeared from the Holo transmission. Padme sighed and leaned back in her chair. She was exhausted. Last night she had gone out with Jon again, this time he took her to a nice upscale bar and dancing after. He certainly knew how to show his date a good time, but Padme still wasn't feeling…anything for him. And he still made her slightly uneasy. Padme glanced at the chrono on the wall, it was time for dinner. She stood up, tidied up her desk and headed to the dining hall.

Padme met up with Mina, who was dying to tell Padme something. They sat down at a table with Stephen and Lena.

"Ok, I wanted you guys to be the first to know." Mina announced.

Padme had her food on her spoon and paused in midair and looked at Mina, waiting.

Stephen and Mina looked at each other, neither of them able to contain their excitement.

Padme ate her food while she waited for them to say whatever it was they had to say.

"I'm pregnant." Mina gushed.

Padme choked on her food, she coughed and gasped for water. Lena handed it to her who was staring at Stephen and Mina in shock.

"Wow, congratulations you two." Lena said enthusiastically.

Mina beamed at her, "Thank you."

Tears were in Padme's eyes, "Congratulations. I'm happy for you two." Padme said weakly.

"Thank you Padme. Are you alright?" Mina asked her.

She nodded and coughed again, "I'm fine." She took a deep breath, "How far along are you?"

"About two weeks now." Mina said her eyes were sparkling.

Padme couldn't recall ever seeing Mina happier before.

"That's wonderful Mina. This is incredible." Lena piped up.

Padme downed the rest of her drink and food. She took a deep breath.

"Wow you ate fast Padme." Mina said, "One would think you were the pregnant one."

"Hmm, hardly Mina." Padme said rolling her eyes, "I haven't eaten all day."

Lena shook her head and stood up, "I have to go. I promised a friend I'd go see them at the Med Corps. Congratulations again Mina and Stephen. I'll see you all later." She left.

Stephen followed suit, "I have some work to do as well. I'll see you two later." He said, gave Mina a kiss on the lips and then left.

"When did you find out?" Padme asked her.

"A couple of days ago. I've just barely had time to grasp it myself." Mina said.

Padme nodded, "It's…incredible."

"It is Padme. Oh, I can't wait to meet this little person. It's going to be amazing."

"Well this kid will certainly be loved. And he or she will have some of the greatest parents in the galaxy." Padme said brightly.

"Thank you Padme. Actually Stephen and I were talking last night and we were wondering if you would like to be the Godmother of our child?"

Padme gasped, "Really Mina? Oh I would love to!"

Mina beamed at her, "Great! This is wonderful. I'll tell Stephen that you agreed. He'll be pleased."

Padme smiled back at her, "Have you started deciding on names?"

Mina shook her head, "No not really yet. We should probably start that soon. And since the Jedi Temple isn't exactly where we want to live forever we're starting to look for apartments to go to at night. Something cheap but big enough for the three of us."

Padme nodded her head in understanding, "That's nice. Well I have to go too now. I have some work to do and I have to schedule a flight out to Naboo. My sister went into labor just today and I'm going back in three days…hopefully. I have to ask Master Offee first, but it shouldn't be a problem."

"That's great. Congratulations Padme." Mina said standing up as well. "I should get going too."

"Alright. Well I'll see you later. Good night Mina and congratulations again." Padme said and waved good bye to her.

Padme went in search of Master Offee, and asked her if she could make a trip to Naboo later this week. The esteemed Jedi Healer acquiesced and even let Padme take a couple weeks off claiming that she had worked hard for almost two years and deserved some time off. Padme rushed to her a quarters and sent out a transmission to her parents to inform them of the news. They were thrilled at the news. Padme then purchased a ticket aboard a civilian transport on the way to Naboo.

_Finally, at long last I will be going home. _Padme thought excitedly.

She stood up and went to her room. Padme climbed into bed and fell asleep.

0000000

The next day was another routine dull day for Padme. Things were very slow in the Healer's Ward so she spent much of her time in the Room of a Thousand Fountains drawing or thinking. And now she was getting ready for dinner at Teresa's. She decided that tonight she would dress casual and wear a pair of nice pants and shirt. Padme left her hair down and brushed it one last time. Padme glanced at the chrono and left the Temple.

She arrived at Teresa's apartment in about ten minutes. Padme entered the turbo lift and went up to the top level where Teresa lived. She knocked on her door and Teresa opened.

"Padme how are you?" Teresa asked smiling mischievously, "Come in."

"I'm good, how are you feeling?" Padme asked, entering her apartment.

She shrugged, "Today is a good day. I feel better today than yesterday."

"Good, that's good to hear." Padme said and followed Teresa into the sitting room. It seems that Teresa had a surprise for Padme. And that surprise was in the form of Anakin Skywalker.

"Anakin! What a surprise." Padme said startled.

Anakin looked just as surprised, "I could say the same thing."

Teresa smirked, "Can I get you something to drink? Wine, tea, caf?"

"I'll have some tea thanks." Padme said, "Do you need help?"

"No not at all. Sit down I'll be back in a minute." Teresa said and hurried to the kitchen.

Padme sat down across from Anakin, "Well…how are you?"

"I'm well. How are you?" Anakin asked her.

"Good. I'm good. How are the wedding plans going?"

He shrugged, "They're moving along fine. We've decided to hold it at the Temple."

Padme nodded, "How nice."

Anakin nodded, and then Teresa came back in the room.

"Are you two hungry? Come on dinner's ready." She said.

They stood up and followed her to the dining room. Teresa sat at the head of the table and Padme took a seat to her left. Anakin sat on the other side. They filled their plates and commenced eating. Dinner conversation consisted of everything they could think of: jobs, the upcoming wedding, and current state affairs of the galaxy to name a few. When dinner was over, they continued talking for almost an hour. Finally they stood up and helped Teresa clean.

"Oh dear, that was tiring." Teresa said, "I'll be right back you two. Please sit, make yourselves comfortable."

Anakin and Padme took a seat in the sitting room next to each other.

"She's conspiring something." Padme said looking at him.

He raised his eyebrow, "Yes she is…"

Padme sighed and leaned back into the sofa closing her eyes, "I finally get to go home in two days."

"Oh really? What for?" He asked her.

"My sister had a baby earlier today and I'm going home to see her and my family. I haven't seen them in almost two years. I'll be there for about two weeks."

"That's nice. It'll be nice and relaxing for you." Anakin said.

She opened her eyes and looked at him sideways, "Yes it will be."

"I'll be going home to Tatooine next week to see my mom and family." Anakin offered.

"Oh? How long has it been since you've seen her?"

"Too long." Anakin said, "It'll be nice to see her again."

"Yes it will." Padme said quietly.

Padme glanced at the chrono on her wrist, "I wonder what's keeping Teresa. I hope she's alright." Padme said looking back in the direction of the bedroom.

"I don't know. She's fine though."

Padme was about ask how he knew then remembered he was a Jedi. Of course he could sense those things.

Padme sat up and stretched her arms above her head, "I feel terrible for her."

"As do I. She deserves so much more than death." Anakin replied.

Padme nodded her head in agreement, "It's not fair. Why is it that the ones who often deserve life die and those who don't live?"

Anakin shrugged, "Who knows. The Force works in mysterious ways."

Padme rolled her eyes, "Yes, I've heard that one before many times."

They fell silent for a few minutes, finally Teresa came back.

"I'm sorry you two. I'm actually exhausted now…"

"Say no more Teresa. We'll get out of your way so you can get some rest." Padme said standing up.

"Thank you two for coming. This was nice." Teresa said smiling at them.

"Thank you for inviting us. It was nice to get out the Temple for a little while." Anakin replied.

"You two come back and see me now ok?" Teresa stated as she walked them to the door.

"Of course we will. Take care Teresa and sleep well." Padme said and gave her a quick hug.

"Good bye Teresa. Take care." Anakin echoed.

"You too. I'll see you two later." Teresa said and closed the door behind them.

They left her apartment and headed toward the turbo lift. Together they entered the lift and rode down in silence. Padme was staring out at the Coruscant skyline.

"The first time I ever saw this place, I was in awe of it." Anakin said breaking the silence.

Padme tore her eyes away from the skyline to look at him. He was so handsome. Even the scar over his eye enhanced his appeal. She found the scar to make him even sexier. Anakin, feeling her gazing upon him, turned to meet her gaze. Her breath hitched in her throat. His gaze never ceased to render her speechless. Her heartbeat quickened. They were standing so close; Padme could feel the heat emanating from his body.

They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity, when his face began to move closer to hers. The whole planet seemed to stop. Time stood at a still as they moved closer together. Neither of them knew who moved first. Nor did they care. Their lips fused together. There was no one else in the galaxy but them.

And just for that moment in time, everything was…perfect.

**A/N- Well they finally kissed! Although I'm unsure of it. Did it seem a little rushed to you guys? I managed to find time today to throw a quick chapter together; this week is actually going to be relatively slow for me so I should be able to update again this week. I hope you guys liked it. Please, please, please review and let me know what you thought of this. I'm kind of unsure about the ending, it seemed a little bit rushed to me. Please let me know!**

**And now you guys also know more about Rania and her…personality. There's also more than meets the eye with some of my characters ;-). And I only decided to add more character to her now as per the suggestion of "g"; whoever you are, I used your suggestion and I feel that it helped me. My intent with Rania though, is to keep her as a static character. All you really need to know is her past and it'll help you guys understand why she's the way she is now. As for the gold digging aspect, well that's always been in her nature ;-). **

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Wow, thank you all for the lovely reviews! They're great. I'm thrilled I broke the 100 review mark so soon:-D. You guys are amazing! **

**If at all possible, you guys will hate Rania even more after this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars.**

**Unrequited**

**Chapter 9**

There weren't enough words to describe the feeling of Anakin's lips upon hers. Never in a million years would she have imagined she would be kissing Anakin Skywalker. His lips were so soft and felt…perfect. Then she remembered where they were and who she was kissing and her promise to herself. They both pulled back at the same time; their faces were flushed and they were breathing quickly.

Padme's hands flew to her lips and she took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. Anakin ran a hand through his hair and looked flustered.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what overcame me." Anakin fumbled for words.

Padme opened her mouth to say something, but then the turbo lift opened.

_How long were we in there? _Padme wondered as they got off.

Anakin turned to her, "Padme…I'm really sorry. It was a mistake and I hope you can forgive me."

Padme stared at him, _a mistake? It was anything but a mistake! Could he not feel the connection between us during the kiss? You're the Jedi! _She wanted to shout at him. _For someone so smart you're really dense Anakin! _

Padme sighed and nodded her head, "It's alright."

They both stood there unsure of what to do next.

"Do you need a ride to the Temple?" Anakin asked her, "I have my speeder so I can give you a lift if you need one."

"Ok, thank you." Padme said quietly.

They walked to the hangar and Padme took a seat next to him. He fired the engine and they took off to the Temple. Padme sat next to him silently looking at the Coruscant traffic passing them by. It seemed his attention was on getting to the Temple alive but his thoughts weren't. They were on the person sitting next to him.

_Why in the name of the Force did I kiss? What compelled me to do that? I'm engaged! Anakin, you are the biggest nerfherder to walk this galaxy. You can't keep doing this! Either break it off with Rania or stop talking to Padme. Neither of them deserves to be treated like this. Rania doesn't deserve someone who will cheat on her; she's already been through that. Oh Force what do I do? I don't think I can deny I have feelings for Padme any longer, and although Rania can be infuriating at times I do love her. What do I do? _

Anakin glanced over at her. She looked so serene and beautiful sitting there. Anakin sighed. He was, for lack of a better way of saying it, in deep trouble. He knew if he broke it off with Rania she would be furious and Padme would be as well if he cut off contact with her again. Anakin had no clue what to do. When it came to defeating an enemy on the battlefield he had no trouble, but women he had no idea what to do with them. They arrived at the Temple and Anakin parked his speeder in the hangar.

Padme, unlike Anakin knew what she had to do. She had the feeling that he would shut her out after the kiss and she decided she would beat him to it. Padme didn't want to get hurt by him again.

"Look Anakin, I know you're engaged so let's just forget it happened and move on. Besides I'm dating someone and it was wrong of me to kiss you as well." Padme reasoned.

Anakin was slightly stunned, "Oh…ok. Good idea. It'll be our secret."

Padme sighed and nodded, "Our secret…"

They walked into the Temple and parted ways. Padme sighed, that was probably one of the hardest things she'd had to do in awhile.

_Wait a minute; did I actually just turn away Anakin Skywalker? The guy** I** love? What's wrong with me? _Padme wondered incredulously. She shook her head. _It's a good thing I'm going to Naboo soon; I need to get away from here as soon as possible. _

Padme headed toward her quarters. She had been at Teresa's for several hours. Padme sighed and changed into her night clothes and fell into her bed. Tonight though, she dreamt with him again after almost a month and a half of not.

_Padme looked at her surroundings, she was on a dry, dusty planet. She'd never been here before. _

"_Where am I?" She asked herself out loud. _

"_You're on Tatooine." She heard him say from behind her. _

"_Why am I here?" Padme wondered. _

_Anakin stood next to her and shrugged, "I'm not sure. But welcome to my home." He said with sarcasm. _

_Padme turned to look at him, "After over a month, why are we dreaming together again?" _

_Again he shrugged, "I don't know. I don't understand the meaning of any of this." _

_Padme sighed, "None of this makes sense." _

"_No it doesn't, but there has to be a logical explanation for all of this." Anakin motioned between himself and Padme. _

_Padme crossed her arms across her chest, "I'm sure there is…" _

_Anakin put his hands on her shoulders, "Padme, I know I really don't have the right to say this nor do I know him, but I feel strongly that you should stay away from him." _

_Padme groaned, "Not this again, please Ani." _

_He applied pressure to her shoulders, "Please Padme. I know nothing's happened yet, but I feel that something will." _

_Padme sighed and looked him straight him in the eye, "Anakin, I can't. I'll be careful but I can't…" _

_Anakin let go of her and stepped away from her, "Do you have feelings for him?" _

_Padme studied him and noticed the way his jaw tightened, "Are you jealous?" _

"_No." He lied horribly_

_She was pleased._

_Ha, I've made him jealous! Maybe I should have a little fun with this. She thought triumphantly. Padme bit back a grin. _

"_What if I do?" Padme teased. _

_He shrugged, hoping to appear nonchalant, "Then…I'm happy for you." _

"_You're lying." Padme teased. _

_He turned to look at her, "I am not." _

"_Yes you are. You're jealous aren't you?" Padme smiled at him. _

_Anakin's face reddened slightly, "Of course I'm not…why should I be?" _

_Padme shook her head and changed subjects, "What is it about him that makes you so uncomfortable?" _

_Anakin looked away at the horizon then back at her, "I'm not sure. There is something though. I can feel it." _

_She took a deep breath, "I'll be careful. Besides I won't be seeing him for over two weeks. I'm leaving for Naboo soon." _

_Anakin walked up to her and brushed her hair from her face, "Be careful Padme." _

_She nodded her head, "I will Ani. Don't worry about me." _

"_But I do worry, I worry almost too much." He said faintly. _

_Padme closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and noticed he was no longer there. In fact she wasn't even on Tatooine anymore. She was back on Naboo at the Lake Retreat. She stared at the lake for a few minutes and then went into the building. _

00000

Naboo-

Padme had been on Naboo now for five days. It had been great seeing her family again after so long. And her sister's new daughter, whom they named Ryoo, was adorable. She was so tiny and already had the classic dark hair of the Naberrie family. Padme held her niece in her arms as she sat in the garden in the backyard. Her family had gone out to run errands and she offered to stay with Ryoo for a few hours.

Padme stood up and began walking indoors when Ryoo stirred.

"Well hello there little niece. Did you have a good nap?" She asked the infant.

Ryoo yawned in response and stared at Padme.

"Are you hungry?" Padme asked Ryoo, rubbing her niece's cheek the way she learned.

Ryoo turned at the touch and opened her mouth.

"Well I guess you are. Let's fix you a bottle." Padme walked into the kitchen and fixed her niece's bottle.

Padme sat in a chair and fed the bottle to Ryoo. Watching her niece evoked emotions in Padme. She wanted children of her own one day. But she honestly couldn't see herself marrying Jon much less having children with him. The one person she could envision was getting married in less than a year. Padme bit her lip.

Ryoo finished and Padme burped her. She stood up and walked to the bassinet in the sitting room and put her down for a nap again. She sat down on the sofa and turned on the Holonet News. They came to the entertainment segment, and lo and behold Anakin and Rania were on.

"In a surprising turn of events, it seems that Master Skywalker and Knight Turin have moved the date of the wedding from ten months to less than six months from now. It is without a doubt that with the wedding of Skywalker to Turin, millions of hearts will be shattered…" The newsman continued speaking but Padme fazed him out.

_Six months? They're getting married in six months now? Why? This can't happen! I have to do something! _Padme thought in disbelief.

000000

Tatooine-

Anakin led Rania to the Lars Homestead and sighed. He couldn't believe it but now they'd be getting married in three months from ten months. And he really had no choice in the matter now. Two days ago Rania had come to him looking scared out of her mind. He sighed again as he recalled the conversation.

"_What's wrong Rania?" Anakin asked. _

_Rania stared at him with a stunned expression on her face, "Anakin…" _

"_What is it?" He asked frowning. _

_She took a deep breath, "Oh by the Gods Anakin…I'm…I…" _

"_What is it Rania? Spit it out, whatever it is it can't be that bad." Anakin said impatiently. _

"_I'm pregnant." She finally said. _

_He stared at her for an eternity, "What?" _

"_I'm pregnant." She reiterated. _

"_But…how is this possible…what?" He stuttered. _

_Rania shrugged, "It's true. I just found out. I'm due right at around the time of the wedding." _

_Anakin gaped at her. _

"_I don't want to have this baby after we get married." _

_He still didn't say anything; he just stared at her. _

"_Anakin we should move the date of the wedding up." Rania said. _

_He finally snapped out of it, "But…how…" _

_She sighed, "Anakin! Please pay attention…I think we should move the wedding to sometime within the next three months." _

_Anakin shut his mouth and nodded mutely. _

And so now he would be getting married in three months. They were on Tatooine to meet his family and inform them of the wedding. Just not of the baby…yet.

Rania glanced at him askance. She felt bad for lying to him. Rania noticed a significant change in Anakin after he came back from Teresa's for dinner and whenever he saw Padme he had a hard to miss look of longing on his face. Desperate, Rania tried to think of way to ensure he wouldn't leave her. So she resorted to the first thing that came to mind. A fake pregnancy. Yes she felt bad for lying to him but what other choice did she have? She had to make sure Anakin wouldn't leave her. And what would she do when no baby came? She'd fake a miscarriage after the wedding. It was foolproof.

Anakin led her to the homestead and announced their arrival. His mother rushed upstairs to greet him.

"Oh Ani! You're home!" She said in delight, moving to embrace her son.

"Hi mom!" He hugged her back.

Rania hung back, watching them with interest.

Anakin turned and motioned for Rania to come over, she quickly complied.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Rania Turin." Anakin said.

Shmi eyed Rania carefully, "Hello, nice to meet you."

"You too Mrs. Lars." Rania said politely.

Anakin looked at Rania strangely for a minute then looked at his mom, "Mom, we're getting married in three months."

Shmi stared at him in shock, "Married? You're getting married Ani?"

He nodded his head.

"Oh my…well congratulations you two." Shmi said, "Come in let's go inside. We have much to discuss."

They followed Shmi into the homestead.

000000

Naboo-

Her two weeks were up already. Padme was beyond sad to be leaving. Coming back after two years was nice, but now that she was home she never wanted to leave. Unfortunately she didn't have any choice. Padme had to go back to Coruscant. She finished packing and went to the sitting room to bid her family goodbye.

"Well this is it…" Padme said sadly.

Jobal hurried over to her youngest daughter and gave her a hug, "Oh Padme. It was wonderful seeing you again and try to hurry back home."

"I will Mom." Padme said.

Her father approached her and gave her a hug as well, "Take care of yourself and come home soon Padme."

"I will Dad." Padme replied.

He let her go and went to her bedroom to retrieve her bags.

"Well little sister, take care of yourself and come back soon." Sola said hugging her sister.

"I will Sola and take care of yourself. You should come visit me on Coruscant soon." Padme said to her family.

"We will Padme, have a safe trip." Jobal said.

Padme took her bags and left her home. She had to catch the transport to Coruscant nearby. She boarded the transport and waited for the ship to leave for Coruscant.

000000

Anakin took a deep breath. He had spent the whole morning meditating. His trip to Tatooine was proving to be relaxing. It felt great to see his mom again after so long. They would be leaving for Coruscant in a couple of days. He opened his eyes as he felt his mom approach.

"Ani? Are you done meditating?" He heard her ask.

He nodded and stood up, turning to face his mother.

"I think we should talk about this impending wedding." Shmi said.

"I think we should too Mom…" He said faintly.

"Are you absolutely certain about this Anakin?" She asked her son.

Anakin sighed, "I…I don't know. I thought I was but I'm beginning to have my doubts about it all Mom."

Shmi nodded her head, "I thought so."

He looked at her in surprise, "How could you tell?"

Shmi laughed, "I may not be a Jedi but you are my son and as a mother it is my duty to see things in my child that he can't see himself. I knew you before you even knew yourself Ani and I can tell when something is bothering you even if you don't want to admit something is wrong."

Anakin sighed, "What do I do?"

"Well tell me something Anakin. Do you without a doubt love her?"

"Well I do love her, but I'm not _in _love with her anymore."

"And what changed this?" She asked him.

Anakin shrugged, "I have no idea. After we went to Alderaan something just changed. Even before we went there actually…"

"Another girl perhaps?" Shmi questioned.

He shot his mother a perplexed look, "Yes."

"Tell me about her Ani."

"She's…amazing Mom. Padme is one of the nicest people I've ever met. She's kind, caring, intelligent, and she can really sing." Anakin said with a faraway look on his face.

Shmi looked at him closely before responding, "What does she do? And how do you know her?"

"I met her at the Temple. She's a Healer there…"

"How do you feel about her?"

Anakin shrugged, "That's where I'm confused Mom. I think I have feelings for her…"

"You think or you know?" Shmi asked.

He paused, "I know."

"Does she feel the same way?"

Anakin frowned, "I honestly don't know. Besides it doesn't matter. She's with someone else now. And Rania and I are getting married."

"Well you two aren't married yet." Shmi pointed out.

He looked at his mother a bit surprised. She noticed his look.

"Anakin, it's not like I'm telling you to cheat on your wife. If you feel strongly about this Padme then perhaps it's time to break it off with Rania."

"It's not that easy. She's been through so much I can't just abandon her now." He protested.

"She's big girl Anakin, she can take care of herself." Shmi replied. To be honest, Shmi didn't really like Rania. Something about her told Shmi that Rania didn't care for her son the way he deserved.

"Well that may be the case, but Mom…" Anakin trailed off looking uncertain.

Shmi frowned, "What is it?"

"Rania told me that…she's…pregnant." He said.

Shmi inhaled sharply, "Oh. Well that changes everything then doesn't it."

Anakin sighed and rubbed his face tiredly, "Now you see why I can't just abandon her?"

Shmi nodded, not saying anything.

"What do I do?" Anakin asked, his voice sounding small.

Shmi approached her son and put her hand on his back, "This is something that I really can't help you with son. I wish there was something I could do, but you have to figure this out on your own. I trust you'll do the right thing."

Anakin tensed and exhaled sharply, "I…guess I'm getting married."

Shim nodded her head sadly. She knew that Rania wasn't the one for her son. She knew it the second she laid her eyes on Rania. Even though she hadn't met Padme, she knew that she was the one for her son. Shmi could tell just by the way Anakin spoke about her. He seemed at peace when he began talking about Padme. And it looked as if Anakin realized it as well but there wasn't much he could do about it now.

However, something struck her as odd. There wasn't any reason for her to believe that Rania was pregnant. She certainly didn't behave like a woman expecting. Shmi sighed heavily.

Anakin turned around, "Come on let's go eat Mom. I'm starved."

Shmi rolled her eyes and shook her head. _Some things never change. _

She followed him inside.

00000

Coruscant-

Padme had been back for three days and was already busy at work. And last night Anakin and come back from Tatooine with Rania. He seemed troubled when she caught a glimpse of him earlier today, but she had no idea why. And she still had no idea why they moved the date of the wedding up. Padme sat her desk and was doing paperwork. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called, looking up from her desk.

The door opened and Anakin entered looking, simply put, freaked out.

She frowned slightly, "Anakin, what are you doing here? What's wrong?"

"Padme I have to talk to ask you something and I need your opinion." He said taking a seat across from her.

She sat up straight and set aside the data pad, "Very well. I'm listening."

"Ok you know I'm getting married and I'm sure you've heard it has been moved up." He paused and looked at her.

She nodded her head.

"Well…the reason we're getting married is…" He stopped, "I'm telling you this in the strictest of confidence."

Padme nodded her head, "Whatever is said in here doesn't leave this office."

He took a deep breath, "Well we moved the date up because Rania is pregnant."

Padme started and leaned back in her seat, "Oh."

_Pregnant? She's pregnant? How in the Force…oh I think I'm going to be sick. _Padme suppressed a shudder at the thought of Anakin and Rania…sleeping with each other. She had the strangest urge to burst out laughing too to cover up the hurt.

Anakin stood up and began pacing her office, and she watched him unsure of what to say.

"But the thing is, I…I can't do this." Anakin rambled.

"Do what?" Padme asked keeping her voice level.

"Marry her. I don't know what to do. I love her but I'm not _in _love with her. But I can't abandon her now. She's pregnant." Anakin said frantically. He stopped pacing and looked at Padme. She stared back at him.

"Padme, what would you do if you were in my position?" He asked her.

Padme looked at him for a few seconds and then sighed, "I don't know Anakin. That's quite a difficult position to be in."

_Although if I were you I would have left her a long time ago. _Padme thought crossly.

Anakin groaned and collapsed into the chair again, "I'm at a loss. I don't know what to do."

"When is she due?" Padme asked.

"By the end of the year." He said dully.

Padme sighed, "I don't know what to tell you Anakin. I'm sorry for the position you're in; if it were me I'd stay with her and do the right thing. No child deserves to grow up with out its father."

Anakin nodded, "I knew you'd say that. I wish it hadn't come to this…"

Padme didn't respond, but opted to stare at her desk, "Has she been going to neonatal appointments?"

"I don't know. Why?" He asked.

"Well all expectant mothers should to ensure everything is going well with the baby's development." Padme replied.

"I don't think she has. I'll make sure she does though." Anakin said back.

Padme nodded her head, "Good. If you don't mind I have some paperwork that needs to get done." She said.

He looked at her and then at the data pads on her desk and nodded, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to keep you."

"Don't worry about it Anakin. And if you need to talk some more you know where to find me." Padme said smiling at him.

"Thank you Padme." He said and left her office.

When he left Padme let out a breath. She was shaken by the news of Rania's pregnancy and a little disgusted. Padme groaned and buried her face in her hands. The situation just got worse and worse. All she wanted was to be with him, was that too much to ask?

00000

If Padme could read Anakin's thoughts they would be the exact same as hers. The more he thought about it the more he realized that he was…had fallen for her. He didn't know when or how but he did. And now that Rania was pregnant…it would never be. Now he was trapped. That's all there was to it. Anakin heaved a sigh and walked to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. He spent the whole day avoiding Rania so far and wanted to keep it that way.

Something about this pregnancy didn't feel right though. Anakin didn't know what but he would figure it soon; and it had something to do with the baby. He hadn't actually bothered to feel the life form yet, and when he got the chance he would. Something was…off. After he found out, Rania began acting strange. Something about her was different too. She appeared to be calmer, more self assured. Something was wrong about this supposed pregnancy. And he would get to the bottom of it.

Anakin sat next to a small waterfall and stared at the steady flow of the water. He sighed; things were really messed up now. Anakin went to Tatooine hoping his time there would clear up his confusion, and it did to a certain extent. Before he found out about Rania's pregnancy, he was more than likely going to break it off with her, but now that she was pregnant he knew he couldn't abandon her.

_Why is life so cruel? I finally find the girl I know I'm destined to be with and it can never be…it just isn't fair. _Anakin thought irritably. _Life was so much easier before relationships and girls._

Not only did he have feelings for Padme, but she was dating another. The thought of Padme and another man together was enough to make him sick. He shuddered. Whoever Padme was dating, Anakin was _very _jealous of him. There was no denying it, he was _very _jealous and part of Anakin wanted to find this guy and hurt him. Unfortunately Anakin really had no say in the matter, Padme began dating him before they really got to know each other and she was a grown woman. She was allowed to do date whomever she wanted.

Anakin stood up and left the Room of a Thousand Fountains, he had some meditating to do. He still hadn't figured out what the dreams met and he was going to figure it out soon. Maybe meditating would shed light on the dreams and on why he was feeling unsure of the pregnancy.

00000000

It was now seven in the evening and Padme was getting ready for her date with Jon. Padme had brought more clothes from home with her this time; tonight she was going to wear a nice red dress. It was strapless and another form fitting dress. She had worn it for her sister's wedding reception four years ago. Amazingly enough it still fit her. Her hair was down and pulled back with a hairclip. She studied her reflection carefully.

Padme suddenly shivered and feeling began to fester in the pit of her stomach. She had gotten this feeling before her dates with Jon before, but something was odd about tonight…something major was going to happen tonight. Tonight they were going out to eat and then to a club. The same club they went to on their first date. They had been dating for approximately two months now. And yet still…there was something dangerous about him lurking beneath the gentlemanly façade.

Padme frowned and put her hand to her heart. Something was not right here. She had the inexplicable feeling that she was in danger. And it had to do with Jon. She shook her head.

_It's nothing; I'm overreacting. Nothing is going to happen tonight. _Padme tried convincing herself. It helped…a little. She put her hairbrush down and left her quarters but not before grabbing her cloak. She threw it on over her shoulders and clasped it in front. Padme hurriedly left the Temple and got into the taxi waiting for her.

Little did she danger did lurk tonight.

**A/N- Whew, what a chapter. Do you guys hate Rania even more now? I know I would. It's amazing how her manipulations made this even more into a soap opera eh? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please, please, please, please review and let me know what you thought of this! I think I have at least five chapters left in this…I'm not entirely sure. **

**FYI- rating will go up next chapter. Please keep that in mind for those of you who wish to not read it…it won't be horribly graphic but I'm playing it safe. **

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- Thank you all so much for the reviews! They're wonderful! I hope you guys don't hate me too much after this chapter…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars**

**Be forewarned- This chapter will be rated "M", but the rest of the story is safe. **

**Unrequited**

**Chapter 10**

Padme arrived at the restaurant and greeted Jon at the entrance.

"Hello Padme. You look incredible." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Jon. You look nice too." She offered, sizing him up. He was wearing a nice pair of pants and a dress shirt.

"Shall we go inside and eat?" Jon asked giving her his arm.

She nodded her head, taking his arm. They went inside and sat down at a table near the back. Padme studied the menu for a minute.

"How was your week?" He asked her.

"It was alright", she shrugged, "Nothing exciting happened. How was yours?"

Jon shrugged back, "Same as yours."

Padme nodded her head and took a sip of her wine. She was still feeling uneasy about tonight.

"Are you looking forward to the club?" Jon asked her, "It's supposed to be great."

"I am actually. It's nice to get out after a long week." Padme replied.

Their waiter came and took their orders at that moment. When he was finished taking the order, he took the menus and hurried away. Padme sighed to herself.

"Are you alright?" Jon asked looking at her with mild concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. A lot has happened today that I'd rather not talk about." Padme said.

_It's not like I can tell you that the man I'm head over heels in love with is getting married to the spawn of the Sith herself and she's carrying his child. _Padme thought.

He frowned momentarily, "Alright…"

They lapsed into silence, Padme studied the restaurant and the other diners and Jon studied her with an odd expression on his face. Padme shivered almost unnoticeably. Part of really wanted to bolt, but another part was telling her she was being ridiculous.

_Nothing's going to happen. You're being absurd. Everything will be just fine…_Padme tried reassuring herself.

Just then, their food came. They both quietly ate their food. Although Padme didn't really have much of an appetite so she just picked at her food.

"Are you sure you're alright? You're not eating anything." Jon said to her.

She looked up from her plate, "I'm fine…really. I just have a lot on my mind."

Jon looked at her unconvinced, "Ok…if you insist." He resumed eating.

They finished their meal half an hour later. Jon paid the bill and then led her out of the restaurant and to the club.

000000000000

Jedi Temple-

Anakin, meanwhile, had been meditating for a long time. And the answers he got…were disturbing and somehow they made sense to him. He tried figuring out the dreams he and Padme were having. In his meditation, the Force was telling him that the dreams were important. It was the Force's way of telling them, or him at least, that they were bound to each other. For some odd reason, their Force signatures were feeding off each others. According to his findings, they were purely surviving off each other. Neither of them could exist without the other. And that's what disturbed him. Why couldn't they exist without each other? How in galaxy did that make sense? Did this mean they had to be together as well? Could he still marry Rania and would they be ok?

_Although, quite frankly, I don't want to marry her anymore. Now all I have to do is figure out why this pregnancy feels…wrong to me. _Anakin thought. He hurried through the Temple. Anakin had to find Rania and soon.

He finally found her in heading toward the Jedi Archives. Anakin ran to catch up to her.

00000000000

At the club, Padme was sitting at a table while Jon had gone to get them drinks. She observed the dancers and other people in the club. Everyone was having a good time; the music was loud and pulsating in her ears. She drummed her fingernails on the table and waited for Jon to come back with their drinks. Once again she shuddered involuntarily. The ominous feeling was intensifying by the minute, but she wasn't sure what it was that had her feeling so unsure. Just then Jon came back to the table with a drink in each hand. He sat down and handed her a drink.

She thanked him and cautiously took it. Padme looked at it with carefully disguised disdain and then took a sip. Tasting nothing out of the ordinary, she shrugged and took a longer sip. She missed the evil glint in Jon's eyes that lingered momentarily. Had she looked at him a moment sooner she would have noticed the look on his face, but she didn't.

Padme glanced at him, "How about a dance Jon?"

He nodded his head, took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

0000000

Jedi Temple-

"Rania!" Anakin shouted.

Rania stopped walking and turned around to look at Anakin, "Anakin! What's wrong?"

He eyed her carefully, "Nothing. There's something though that I want to do…"

She frowned momentarily, "What's that?"

"Can I feel the baby?" Anakin asked.

Rania stared at him, _Sith! Why didn't I think of that? Of course he could feel for the baby and find no baby in there! Oh what do I do? Quick. Think quickly Rania. _

"Rania?" Anakin frowned at her, "What's wrong?"

Rania had paled when he asked her, she looked shaken. Rania shook her head, "Nothing's wrong…"

"Then can I please feel the baby?" Anakin tried asking her again.

Rania swallowed. _Sith in hell! What do I do?! _

Anakin was quickly growing impatient. He opened his mouth when a feeling came over him. He felt as if someone was in danger or heading towards danger. Someone needed him…but whom? And where?

Anakin quickly shrugged it off, "Rania…it's not as if I'm asking you to do the Galaxy Waltz with Master Yoda. Can I feel the baby?"

Rania slowly nodded her head. Anakin sighed and placed his hand onto her stomach.

0000000000

Three hours later at the club-

Padme and Jon had been dancing for over an hour. But now Padme felt…really ill. She felt like the whole planet was spinning uncontrollably. Padme also felt like throwing up. She wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep. Jon noticed the change in her took her by the arm and dragged her out of the club. He helped her walk down several streets to a suspicious looking hotel. Padme stumbled.

"Where are…we? What's…going on?" Padme struggled to form words. Her mind was so fuzzy, she shook her head furiously as if trying to get her bearings; instead it only succeeded in making her feel worse. She clutched her head and groaned.

Jon didn't say anything and continued dragging her down the hallway and into a room. Padme frowned. What was going on? He roughly pushed her into the room and locked the door after them. Padme reached out and tried to grab onto anything to steady herself. Jon turned slowly and looked at her.

He looked like a monster; Jon had a wild feral look in his eyes. Padme swallowed thickly. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure it would explode out of her chest. She took a step away from him and bumped into the entertainment center behind her. Padme jumped slightly.

"What are you doing?" Padme asked him in confusion.

Jon was slowly advancing on her, "Something I've wanted to do since day one…"

Padme continued stumbling away from him, "No…take me home please."

He shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't do that."

Padme hit the bed and fell onto it, "Why not? What did…you…?" Padme faltered forgetting what she wanted to ask him.

Jon approached her, "It's simple Padme…I drugged you."

She stared at him blankly, not comprehending. The drugs were making the room spin at an alarming rate, her heart was racing and she had no clue where she was. Before she even realized what was happening, his lips crashed into hers. Padme struggled against him.

"No. Let me go!" She protested weakly.

"Now, now. If you just behave this will be over before you know it and I won't have to hurt you." Jon said pleasantly.

"Why are you doing this?" Padme asked him.

Jon sighed, "Because I want to. Now shut up and kiss me."

Padme shook her head and winced; she stood up and tried running. Instead she backed into the corner. Jon stood up and walked over to her calmly. However the look in his eyes told her he was anything but calm. Padme shuddered and closed her eyes.

_Oh Force what do I do?_ Padme thought to herself.

Jon grabbed her wrist and roughly dragged her back to the bed.

"All you had to do was do as I asked, but you couldn't do that could you? Now I'll make sure you hurt." Jon threatened. He brought his mouth over hers and kissed her messily.

She struggled against him, but with the drugs in her system it was making it difficult.

_Oh Force, someone help me! Anakin! _Padme mentally screamed.

000000000

Anakin put his hand on Rania's stomach and closed his eyes. He frowned when he didn't feel any life force in there. Rania looked at him with unmasked fear in her eyes. Anakin felt a surge of anger, she lied to him!

"Rania…"

"I'm sorry Anakin. No I'm not pregnant." Rania quickly cut him off, "I'm so sorry. I just…I can't lose you!" She sobbed.

"How could you lie to me about something like this?" Anakin asked her, his voice low.

"I…I love you Anakin! I can't lose you. Please…" She continued talking but Anakin stopped listening to her. His mind was suddenly invaded by someone else.

_Oh Force, someone help me! Anakin! _Anakin frowned as he heard the voice in his head.

_What in the hell? Who was that? _Anakin wondered briefly. That voice was so familiar to him. He stared at Rania for a second as he tried placing the voice.

_Help me! _She shrieked in his mind once more.

Anakin faltered, it was Padme. And she was in danger. Anakin suddenly pivoted on his heels and ran down the hall, leaving a confused and sobbing Rania behind.

000000000

Jon tore off her dress and continued assaulting her. At this point Padme had given up fighting and just lay there. She sobbed.

"Why are you doing this?" Padme asked crying.

He didn't answer, but quickly pulled off his clothes. A split second later she felt a mind-numbing searing pain in her groin. Jon was on top of her; she covered her eyes with her hands and sobbed quietly. But he yanked her hands from her face.

"I want you to look at me." Jon growled at her. Padme shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. Tears were coursing down her face.

Jon slapped her, "Look at me!" He commanded.

Padme glared at him with as much hatred as she could muster. Jon laughed. Jon thrust in and out of her and grunted when he came. He rolled off her and panted heavily. Padme wiped her eyes, and struggled to get up. The drugs were still having an effect on her, just not as strong. Jon looked at her as she struggled.

"You tell anyone about this and I'll kill you." Jon threatened her when he stood up and got dressed.

Padme recoiled. Jon left the room. Padme lay there sobbing. She quickly dried her eyes and shakily pulled on her clothes. When she finished putting on the tattered remains of her clothes, the door suddenly burst open. Padme looked up, fearing it was Jon again. It wasn't. It was Anakin. Padme took one look at him and fainted. Anakin caught her before she could hit the floor.

Anakin frowned when he took a look her. Her cheeks were tear stained and she had a bruise on her cheek. Anakin felt angry, an anger he had never felt before, at the sight of Padme in such a condition. He wanted to find whoever did this to her and kill him with his bare hands. Anakin carried her to his speeder; she was feather light in his arms. He carefully put her in the seat next to him and quickly sped off to the Temple.

They made it to the Temple in record time. He quickly parked his speeder in the hangar and carried Padme in his arms. During the ride she hadn't stirred once. Anakin quickly hurried to the Healer's Ward. When he reached there he was greeted by her friend Mina.

"Master Skywalker! What…" Mina trailed off when she saw Padme in his arms. Frowning at the sight Mina looked at him with questions in her eyes.

"I sensed she was in danger and went to look for her. I found her at a seedy looking hotel, she was alert but barely and when I walked into the room she collapsed." Anakin explained.

Mina nodded her head, "Follow me to the exam room." She hurried away and Anakin followed her. Mina entered the room and Anakin placed Padme on the table albeit reluctantly. A large part of him wanted to keep on holding her and never let her go.

"I'm sorry Master Skywalker, but I'm afraid I have to examine her." Mina stated.

He nodded his head in understanding, "Please find me when you're done. I have someone I need to talk to." Anakin said remembering he still had to deal with Rania.

Mina nodded and Anakin left. Mina whirled around and looked at Padme. Padme was on the table, she seemed eerily pale. She groaned and stirred slightly. Mina was at her side in an instant. Padme's eyes fluttered open slightly. Her head felt like it had been stuffed with yarn; she groaned again.

"Padme, are you alright? What happened?" Mina asked her.

Padme suddenly gasped and sat up straight. She looked around the room wildly, the fear evident in her eyes.

"Where am I? What's going on?" Padme asked, she hadn't seen Mina yet.

"Padme, you're in the Healer's Ward. Will you please tell me what happened?" Mina asked her.

Padme was breathing hard; she took a deep breath and then looked at Mina. Her face crumpled and she started crying throwing her arms around Mina. Mina quickly hugged her back.

"Oh Mina…" Padme started, "He…he…"

"It's okay Padme. You can tell me or if you don't want to speak yet that's alright too." Mina assured her.

Padme shook her head; she could still feel the aftermath of the drug. Whatever the drug was wasn't strong enough to make her pass out but was strong enough to lower her guard.

"He…that monster…he raped me." Padme finally managed to say.

Mina's jaw dropped, "What?! He did what? Why that…I'll kill him with my bare hands."

Padme buried her hands in her face, "He said if I told anyone he'd kill me, but Mina…he…"

Mina put a hand on Padme's shoulder, "It's ok Padme. I'm here for you. We'll get through this together."

Padme didn't respond. Mina studied her for a minute.

"I have to do an exam on you Padme." Mina said.

Padme nodded her head mutely, and then she lay down the table, "I think you need to test my system for any drug too. He drugged me but I don't know with what."

Mina nodded her head; she went to the cabinet and took a needle. She drew Padme's blood; the medical droid in the room read the results out loud in a monotone. The drug wasn't very well known. Padme and Mina looked at each other; neither of them knew the name of the drug.

"I'll look it up later." Mina offered.

Padme nodded, "So will I."

Mina inhaled deeply, "Alright I have to perform the exam. This may be uncomfortable…"

"I know." Padme said quietly.

Mina examined Padme for about half an hour. She took samples and then finished.

"You should go back to your room and take a bath and get some rest." Mina said to her.

Padme nodded and stood up. She winched, she was so sore. Padme headed towards the door.

"Oh before I forget, take these pills. It's to ensure you don't get pregnant." Mina handed her two small tablets. Padme took them and thanked Mina. She left the room and headed to her quarters. Each step was painful for her. She entered her quarters and took a long hot bath. Even though she was in the bath for over an hour, Padme still felt dirty and tainted. She got out of the bath and changed into her nightclothes. She collapsed onto her bed and lay there for a long time before she fell asleep.

00000000

As soon as Anakin left the Healer's Ward, he went in search of Rania once again. He found her sitting on a bench in the hall.

She stood up when she saw him approach.

"Rania, I want an explanation and I want one now." Anakin said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

While Anakin had been gone, Rania had to think of an excuse as to why she wasn't pregnant. And she found one.

"Anakin…the reason why you didn't feel any presence is because…this morning…I lost the baby." Rania said to him. She studied his expression carefully. Unfortunately for her his face was impossible to read.

"You lost the baby?" Anakin asked her disbelieving her.

She nodded her head, doing her best to act pitiful. Rania was lucky she had very strong mind shields otherwise Anakin would see right through her.

"You…" Anakin trailed off unsure of what to say. His instincts were telling him not to believe her, but if she was in fact telling the truth he knew he couldn't leave her. Not yet anyways.

_He wouldn't leave me now. Not after I 'lost' our baby. _Rania tried reassuring herself.

Anakin sighed but didn't move. He knew he should move to comfort her but he_ really_ didn't want to.

_Now that she's not pregnant, I don't have to marry her. But I can't do it now. I'll give it a week or so before I break it off. Now nothing can stand in the way of me and Padme. _Anakin told himself.

0000000

_Padme opened her eyes and took in her surrounding. She was on Naboo near the waterfalls. She turned her head and saw him standing in the distance. Padme stood up and walked over to him. Sensing her approach, he turned and looked at her. His eyes were filled with turmoil. _

"_I couldn't save you. I didn't make it in time." He said, his voice was low and filled with regret. _

_Padme drew nearer and put her hand on his arm, "But you came nonetheless." _

_Anakin tensed, "But I promised I would save you. What sort of Jedi am I? I couldn't make to you in time." _

_Anakin jerked away and walked away from her. Padme watched him for a minute. _

"_It's not your fault. I should have listened to you when you told me to be careful. And now…I'm paying the price." She replied. _

_He turned around and stared at her, "No…don't blame yourself. This wasn't your fault." _

_Padme drew in a shaky breath and buried her face in her hands. He walked up to her and removed her hands from her face. She looked up at him but he was blurry because of her tears. He pulled her into his arms. She buried her face into his chest and cried. He tightened his grip on her. _

"_Who was it?" He asked her. _

"_Jon Lightross." Padme said. _

"_I may not have been able to make it to save you, but I swear on my life that I'll find him and make him pay for what he did to you." Anakin promised fervently._

_Padme stepped away from Anakin and looked up at him, "He drugged me." _

_Anakin opened his mouth, but she stopped him, "No please. I have to tell someone…" _

_He shut his mouth and nodded his head. _

"_He drugged me…and took me to the hotel. I was so disoriented I didn't know what was going on. When we got to the hotel…it was as if the drug was losing its effect but I still couldn't fight him off." She paused recalling the events, "I begged him to stop. But he didn't. My 'disobedience' angered him. He…he…" _

_Padme began hyperventilating. Anakin rushed to her and held her in his arms. _

"_It's okay Padme. You don't have to talk about it now. It might be too soon for you to." _

_She shook her head, "No I have to. Because that bastard took something that wasn't his to take." _

_Padme looked up at him, her eyes were filled with anger and hurt. Angry tears coursed down her face. _

"_I hate him. I hate what he's done. I hate that he took something that wasn't rightfully his to take." Padme whispered angrily. _

_Anakin wiped her tears with his hand, "I'm so sorry Padme. I wish I could have…" He trailed off; his jaw tightened, "I'll find him and make him pay. You have my word." _

_Padme laughed bitterly, "I hope you make him hurt." _

_She had never wished harm upon anyone…until now. She was angry and hurting. And she wanted him to suffer for what he'd done to her. _

_Anakin kissed her forehead, "He won't get away with it." _

_She once again buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes. The steady beat of his heart soothed her. _

0000000000

Padme woke up, feeling mentally and physically drained. She got out of bed and walked slowly to the fresher. Turning on the tap, she splashed cold water on her face. Padme looked up and saw her reflection. She looked…awful. Her face was pale; her eyes had bags under them and were blood shot. And her cheek had an angry blue/red bruise on it. She winced when she saw it. No amount of makeup would cover it all up, but she would have to find something to cover the bruise. Padme rummaged through her makeup and found some cover up.

Gingerly, she applied it to her cheek. Instead of an angry blue/red bruise, it was a faint red mark on her cheek. Padme stared at her reflection; on the surface she looked the same, but she knew differently. She was changed. Last night's experience changed her. She knew she would never be the same carefree person again. Jon had taken something of hers that wasn't his in the first place. Part of her wanted to find him and rage at him, but another part of her was terrified at the thought of seeing him again.

Padme put on her robes and left her quarters. She had work to do. Padme refused to let the rape overtake her. If she dwelled on it and thought about it all the time, it would be as if he controlled her. And she'd be damned if she allowed that lying bastard rule her life. She headed down to the dining hall to get a cup of tea and some fruit. When she had her food with her, she left the dining. Padme wasn't in the mood to deal with people right now. All she wanted was to seclude herself in her office and do some paperwork in silence. She hurried down the hallway to her office when she was intercepted by Rania. Padme mentally groaned, now was not a good time.

"You'll never have him you know." Rania said sneering at her.

Padme straightened up and glared at Rania, "You know what Knight Turin? I really don't care for you opinion right now and as for your fiancée, he's free to be with whomever he wants to."

Rania smirked, "Oh I don't think I have to worry about him leaving me now."

Padme arched an eyebrow at her, "What are you talking about?"

"How was your date with dear Jon?" Rania taunted her.

Padme blanched, "Excuse me?"

Rania smiled at her a little bit insanely, "Was he the perfect gentleman last night?"

Padme swayed a bit, "What are you…?" Padme stopped when realization dawned on her.

"I think you know." Rania said in a singsong voice.

"Why?" Padme asked.

"My fiancée has feelings for you and I can't…I won't lose him to you. I found your boyfriend and coerced him into dealing with you for me."

"What?!" Padme shook her head. This just didn't make any sense to her.

Rania shrugged, "I figured if he did this for me that would be enough to turn you away from all men in general. My fiancée included."

"You'll never get away with this." Padme said to her.

Rania laughed, "Quite the contrary. I have already and I will."

With that, Rania turned and strode down the hall. Padme stared after, her jaw hanging open in disbelief. She felt a rush of anger course through her. That…that…great big gundark was behind it! Padme was shaking, she had to tell Anakin. There was no way in all the layers of Sith hell, that Rania would get away with doing this to her. Even if it took the rest of her life, she would make Rania wish she hadn't ever crossed paths with her.

**A/N- Well there's the latest chapter. I originally was going to have Anakin save her but then I decided not to; I'd rather him be there to pick up the pieces and help Padme. I absolutely hate, loath, despise, and dislike this chapter. I don't know why but I just do. Please review and let me know what you all thought of it! Please, please, please! **

**And Rania… don't you wish she would just fall off the face of the galaxy now? She has some major twisted logic, no? **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- So a lot of you I'm sure hated the previous chapter, as did I. But it was necessary for the purposes for the rest of the story. Thank you all for the reviews despite it all…**

**Sorry for the wait but I DO have a life and I DO have school. Some of you I'm sure aren't the most patient at waiting but PLEASE be! I have finals in two weeks so updates are going to be hard to do as I study. Thanks. **

**I realize a lot of people would like me to kill off Rania…and well…you'll just have to wait and see what I have planned for her. Believe me when I say, she WILL get hers!**

**I am not too pleased with this chapter; I feel that it feels…too jumbled? I guess…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars**

**Unrequited**

**Chapter 11**

Padme knew she had to find Anakin and inform him of this. Then perhaps Rania would be kicked out of the Temple and she would be out of her life for good. But before she could find him, Padme had to work. She went to her office and did paperwork for a few hours.

Padme set the data pad down and rolled her head to get out the kinks. She had been doing paperwork for almost three hours straight, and she desperately needed a break. Now would be the opportune time to find Anakin. She pushed back her chair and left the Healer's Ward. Padme hurried down the hall in search of Anakin. She found him heading into the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

"Anakin!" Padme called out, running to catch up to him.

Anakin turned around, "Padme…what's going on?"

"I have to talk to you. Now. It's important." Padme responded.

"Of course, come with me to my quarters." Anakin said.

He led her down the hall to his quarters; when they arrived he entered his security code and quickly ushered her in.

"Do you want something to drink?" Anakin asked her.

Padme shook her head with a wave of her hand, "No thank you."

"Alright, well have a seat." Anakin said nodding to the sofa.

Padme sat down and began wringing her hands together. Anakin watched her with a frown on his face.

"What's going on?" He finally asked her when she didn't say anything.

She looked up at him, "It's about Rania."

His frown deepened, "What about her?"

Padme exhaled slowly, "She…told me something just today that I found to be very…disturbing."

Anakin looked at her with concern.

"She…admitted that she was behind the whole…rape." Padme finally said.

For the longest time Anakin didn't say anything, but just stared at her in shock. Padme stared at him nervously, unsure of how he would react.

"She said what?" Anakin finally managed to say, the disbelief evident in his voice and expression.

"She came up to me this morning and admitted…more or less, that she has something to do with it."

Anakin gaped at her, "She's gone completely mad…"

Padme looked at him, "Maybe it wasn't a good idea telling you."

Anakin shook his head, "No, it was a very good idea. I'm going to find her and have a little talk with Rania. And if what you said is true…you have my word she'll be out of this temple before you can say bantha fodder."

Padme nodded her head, not quite sure how to respond. Anakin began pacing and Padme watched him go back and forth.

"Where does this Jon live?" Anakin asked her through gritted teeth.

"Near 500 Republica." Padme said.

He didn't respond, but he continued walking. Padme bit her lip and drew in a shaky breath. She finally stood up and began wringing her hands.

"What are you going to do?" Padme finally asked him.

Anakin stopped pacing and focused on her, he placed his hands on her shoulders, "I'm going to make him pay for what he's done to you."

She nodded her head again, "Thank you Anakin." Padme did after all what Jon to recompense for what he'd done to her.

He stared at her with an odd expression on his face; Padme wanted to collapse into his arms and cry but she couldn't. She would not allow herself to weep until Jon Lightross was behind bars. She stared back into his eyes. There were so many emotions swirling in those blue eyes, Padme couldn't decipher half of them. Suddenly Anakin's com link began to beep incessantly. Padme shook her head and snapped out of her daze. Anakin answered the com.

"Skywalker." He said.

"Anakin?" It was Obi Wan.

"Yes Master?"

"There is an emergency council meeting. You're needed here right away." Obi Wan said.

"I'll be there." Anakin said, sighing.

"We'll be expecting you."

Anakin set his com link aside and rubbed his face tiredly, "I'm sorry Padme, I have to go."

She nodded, "I understand. I have to go back to work."

Padme turned to leave his quarters.

"Wait Padme." Anakin stopped her, "Will you come back here after dinner?"

"Yes…" Padme looked at him with questions in her eyes.

"I would still like to talk more about this…if you want to that is." Anakin explained.

"Oh, ok. I'll be here after dinner." Padme said and left his quarters.

Anakin stared after her retreating figure and sighed. His emotions were raging. What Padme had told him angered and shocked him to his core. How could Rania do such a thing? Of course, he had yet to talk to her, but his instinct was telling him Padme wasn't lying and besides why would she? Rania would regret ever doing such a thing to Padme. He wished he could corner Rania now and talk to her and then report her to the Council, but he couldn't. Anakin had to go to the meeting first. Anakin clipped his com link to his belt and left his quarters. He hurried down the hall and up to the council chamber. He entered the chambers bowing to the other Jedi Masters.

Master Windu sighed and began, "It seems that the two families on Bespin are at it again. The Torkin's are saying the company is rightfully is theirs but the Fain family says otherwise. We need to send someone there to quickly and peacefully settle this dispute before a war breaks out between the two families."

Anakin barely refrained from rolling his eyes. Those two families had been at war with each other forever and a day. It all started about thirty years ago when the head patriarch of each family decided to open a trading company together. Together they built from the ground up almost overnight. It was your typical rags to riches tale. Unfortunately the two sons from each family grew up hating each other and they had managed to run the company for the past ten years somewhat peacefully. Now, however, each side wanted his fair share of the company and had wanted so for the last six years. And because the company was so large (they shipped to all neighboring planets and even to some on the Outer Rim and even to several Middle and Inner Rim planets) a disruption to their services would halt the economy in the galaxy.

Most of the other Jedi Masters looked around the room to elect someone other than themselves to go. It was not a particularly enjoyable job and none of them ever cared to go when it involved the Torkin and Fain families. They'd been called in to mediate several disputes between the two families and it was no picnic. The animosity between the two families was astounding at best.

Obi Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully, he certainly didn't want to do, but if they asked him to he couldn't very well refuse.

"I say Masters Skywalker and Kenobi should go." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi finally spoke up.

The chamber was silent for a minute before everyone else agreed. Anakin suppressed a groan; Bespin was the last place he wanted to go. Especially when it involved those two families, it was never pleasant; not to mention the Fain family had three daughters and two of them fawned all over him the last time they were there.

"Settled it is then. Leave in two hours you two will. The sooner over this is the better. May the Force be with you all." Yoda said and everyone stood up and began filing out the room.

Obi Wan and Anakin were the only ones left in the room.

"Great…this is just great." Anakin said sarcastically.

"Oh cheer up; it won't be all that bad. Just think you'll be going back to your fan club." Obi Wan said cheerfully.

Anakin shot him a dark look, "You're never going to get over that are you?"

Obi Wan's grin widened, "Of course not. It's not everyday I get to torment you as mercilessly as you tease me."

Anakin rolled his eyes, "Well even though I may have fans there need I remind you of a certain…elderly lady from the Torkin family who has a crush on you?"

Obi Wan's grin faded and he frowned, "She does not."

"I beg to differ Master." Anakin said laughing as he headed out of the chamber.

"Oh Master Kenobi what strong arms you have." Anakin called out behind him in a high pitched voice laughingly and hurried away.

Obi Wan shook his head and sighed. _This is going to be one long trip. _

Anakin hurried back down to find Rania. He wanted to get things straightened out with her before he left. Anakin was not pleased to learn that he'd be going to Bespin; Gods only knew how long it would take there and he wanted to talk to this Jon too before he left. Anakin found her leaving the Jedi Archives.

"Rania, I want to talk to you." Anakin said to her.

She jumped slightly, "Oh? What's this about?"

"Come with me." Anakin ignored her question and led her to his quarters.

They entered his quarters and Rania was feeling nervous. She had a bad feeling about this. It didn't take a shaak to figure out that Anakin was angry.

"Have a seat Rania." Anakin said his expression unreadable.

Rania complied and swallowed thickly. He couldn't have found out could he have? If Padme told him…she didn't know what she would do.

"I found out some…interesting information Rania." Anakin began.

She decided not to respond, wisely.

"Did you or did you not have anything to do with the attack on Healer Padme?" Anakin asked his voice controlled.

Rania's jaw dropped, "What? What are you talking about?"

Anakin raised his eyebrow at her, "You know what I'm talking about and you better explain yourself. Please tell me you didn't have anything to do with it."

Rania felt her heartbeat quicken, she didn't know what to do now. She couldn't very well lie about this…Anakin would see right through it. And if he didn't believe her he would hunt down Jon and get the information from him about it. Her eyes darted around the room.

_Oh Force what do I do? _Rania felt the panic bubbling within her. She could feel his patience dwindling rapidly.

Rania stood up and began pacing like a caged animal, "She's crazy! I don't know what could have compelled her to tell you such things. She's insane."

"Why would she lie Rania? What could she possibly gain from lying to me? This is a pretty serious accusation. And you didn't answer my question." Anakin said impatiently.

She wringed her hands, "She hates me that's why. She only wants you to herself. I couldn't…I can't lose you!"

Anakin furrowed his brows, "Excuse me?"

Rania stopped pacing and looked at Anakin, "Anakin…"

He narrowed his eyes, "Tell me the truth Rania. Did you or did you not have something to do with the attack on Padme?"

She stared at him silently.

"Your silence tells me enough." Anakin said with barely controlled anger. "I'm going to see if I can call a meeting with the council and your…antics will be dealt with. You will pay for what you have done to her."

Rania shook her head furiously, "No please Anakin. If you only…"

Anakin stormed out of the room before she could finish.

Rania began hyperventilating.

_Oh Gods. What have I done? I should never have said anything to Padme. Now I'm going to be kicked out of the Temple and worse, I'm going to lose Anakin. I have to do something. I have to stop this from happening. What do I do? _

Rania continued pacing back and forth. She finally decided to disobey Anakin's order and ran out of his quarters and down the hall to hers. Rania finally realized what she had to do and she needed to do it right away. Rania picked up her com link and delivered a message to Jon. She needed to escape and Jon was her safest bet at leaving.

00000000000

Anakin hurried down the hall, he only had an hour to pack, say goodbye to Padme and to contact the Council. The first thing he wanted to do was say goodbye to Padme. He figured he would find her in her office in the Ward. Anakin knocked on her closed door and waited for the response.

"Come in." Came her muffled reply.

The door swooshed open and Anakin entered. Padme looked at him with surprise.

"Anakin, what are you doing here?" Padme asked him standing up.

"I've come to say goodbye."

She frowned in confusion, "Goodbye? Where are you going?"

Anakin sighed, "Obi Wan and I are going to Bespin to settle a dispute between two families. We're needed there immediately before the economy of the galaxy goes into shambles."

"Oh, how long will you be gone?" Padme asked.

He shrugged, "However long it takes to get the two families to reach an agreement. I hope it won't take very long. Gods only know I do not want to go."

She tilted her head slightly, "What about Rania?"

Anakin's eyes darkened slightly, "She will be dealt with. I promise you she won't get away with what she's done, same goes for Jon."

Padme swallowed thickly, "Then she admitted it to you?"

"More or less, yes. She didn't really say she did, but neither did she deny it." Anakin replied.

Padme looked down at the floor silently, unsure of what to do or say.

"Unfortunately I have to go now. I just wanted to say goodbye and as soon as I get back we'll deal with Rania and Jon. I'll see you later Padme." Anakin said and left the room quickly.

Padme stared at the spot where he stood; she wished he didn't have to go now. There was so much she wanted to say to him. After her experience with Jon the previous night, Padme knew she had to tell Anakin of her feelings before she lost the chance altogether.. She was so certain that Jon would kill her with the way he was…behaving last night. And now what would happen with Rania? With Anakin so far away…there was no telling what she would do next. Padme felt that she wasn't safe with Rania anywhere hear her. Teresa was right when she said that people were never guaranteed more than today

_Oh Force Teresa! I need to go see her. Maybe I'll send a transmission to her and see if she's up for a visitor today. _Padme mused to herself. Then she shook her head and sat down at her desk, sending a transmission to Teresa and then going back to reading up on the latest surgery for cancer patients.

0000000000

Anakin arrived back at his quarters and didn't see nor sense Rania anywhere in the room. He felt his anger and worry build. Where could she have gone?

_Siths in hell if she left this Temple…there will be hell to pay. _Anakin swore to himself. He ran out of his quarters and down to hers. He quickly punched in her security code and entered. The quarters were left in shambles. It seemed that she had gone through it in a hurry packing whatever she could and took off.

_Sith! She left the Temple! Where have you gone to Rania? _Anakin looked around the room to find any hint her whereabouts. Seeing nothing, he left her quarters and hurried to find Yoda.

He found the small troll walking down the hall.

"Master Yoda! I need to talk to you." Anakin called out to him.

Yoda stopped walking and turned around.

"What troubles you, Master Skywalker?"

"It's Knight Turin." Anakin said, "She's left the Temple."

Yoda narrowed his eyes, "Left the Temple she has? Sure of this you are?"

"Yes, I just went to her quarters and she packed as much of her things as she could and left." Anakin replied.

"Hmm, serious this is. If left the Temple and the Order she did, a Rogue she is now." Yoda said.

"Master, I can't, in good conscience, go to Bespin now. I have to find her and bring her back." Anakin said.

"Handle Knight Turin, another will. Too close to the matter you are. Know why she left do you?" Yoda replied.

Anakin sighed, "Yes, actually that's what I was hoping to talk to the Council about."

"What is that?" Yoda asked.

"Well…" Anakin trailed off and looked around the Temple to make sure no one was around, "Last night Healer Padme was attacked and raped by her so-called boyfriend. Just this morning, however, Padme told me that Rania went up to her claiming she was behind the attack as well. I went to have a talk to Rania and told her to stay put and I guess she left sometime during that hour gap."

"Hmmm, very serious this is. Admit to being behind the attack did she?"

"She didn't deny it when I questioned her."

Yoda tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Discuss this with the Council I will. Leave for Bespin as scheduled you will with Master Kenobi. Contact you when they know more the Council will."

Anakin sighed, "Very well." He wasn't too pleased. Anakin really wanted to go after Rania and bring her back. He bowed to the ancient Jedi Master and hurried back to his quarters. Anakin speedily packed his bag and headed toward the Jedi Hangar.

_Where in Sith hell could she have gone to and so quickly? I promise you Padme; I'll find her and Jon and bring them both to justice. They will pay for what they've done to you. They will not get away with this…not over my dead body even. Gods, how could I have allowed myself to associate with such a person? She's awful. How dare she do that to Padme. Padme had never done anything to Rania!_

Anakin sighed and entered the cruiser. Obi Wan was already on board telling his droid R4 the coordinates. Anakin headed toward his quarters and set his bag down. He buried his faces in his hands and took a deep breath. He felt awful for leaving Padme at such a time. He knew that she would need him now more than ever. And he had to leave. Life could be so unfair at times.

_The sooner we handle this dispute the better. _Anakin thought to himself and stood up. He headed toward the cockpit.

_I swear, if it's the last thing I do Padme, justice will be served for you. _

**A/N- I apologize for the wait. I didn't think it would take me this long but sadly it did. I'm very unsure about this chapter. I don't really like it…please tell me what you guys thought about it. And thank you all SO SO SO much for the reviews! They mean more to me than you'll ever know! **

**I don't know how long the next chapter will take me to get out…I have three midterms this week and one final next week and four the following so I probably won't be getting another chapter out for at least three weeks. I hope you guys stick with me! I don't think we're too far from the end now…five or less chapters I imagine. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Thank you all for the reviews! Sorry this took so long but finals are killer! But on a happier note, I'm done with my first year at college! However, I do have a job now and I am going out of town for ten days and then going to get a second job so my writing time, unfortunately, will be limited. **

**Disclaimer- As always, I don't own Star Wars am not affiliated with Star Wars nor am I making a profit from this…sadly. **

**Unrequited**

**Chapter 12**

It had been two weeks now since Anakin had left for Bespin and the rape. For Padme life would never be the same. She hadn't shed one tear since the incident and refused to do so until Jon was behind bars. She went about her daily routine mutely, feeling too numb to care about anything anymore. And with the disappearance of Rania, Padme felt even more on edge. She half expected the Rogue Jedi to pop out of the corner and kill her on the spot. Padme hadn't been able to rest well and was constantly looking over her shoulder now. It was incredible; the second Anakin and Obi Wan left for Bespin Padme felt insecure, which was preposterous since she was in the Jedi Temple at all times. It was after all one of the most secure places in the galaxy. So why didn't she feel safe here anymore?

Padme was currently reading a patient's chart trying to determine the best treatment plan for him. Ever since the rape, she found her attention all over the place. She wasn't able to focus on one thing anymore. She sighed and set the data pad down. Rubbing the back of her neck, she slowly walked to her office.

000000

Mina's brown eyes followed Padme into her office. She sighed heavily and shook her head. Ever since that night, Padme had changed. On the surface she still appeared the same and did her best to act happy, but Mina knew better. She knew that Padme was hurting…really hurting on the inside. And there was nothing she could do to help her. There was only person who could help her and he was far away on another planet.

_Oh Padme, I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could to help you. You of all people do not deserve this. _Mina thought sorrowfully. _Oh I hope that Anakin will come back soon. He's the only one that will be able to reach her. Hurry back Anakin, you are desperately needed here. I fear Padme will do something rash. _

Mina inhaled deeply and she absentmindedly rubbed her still flat belly. She was so thrilled that she was pregnant, but she didn't expect it to happen so soon. Just knowing that another life was growing in her seemed so surreal and exciting. Part of her had a hard time believing she was expecting, but the morning sickness, fatigue and constant hunger proved otherwise. Mina secretly wished for a little girl, although as long as the baby was healthy she didn't care, but a girl would be nice.

She straightened her spine and dropped her hand from her stomach. Mina had a lot of work to get done today. Hurrying down the hall, Mina disappeared into her office to do her paperwork.

000000

Two weeks now! It had been two weeks and the two families showed no sign of letting up. Anakin and Obi Wan tried everything they could think of to get the two families to compromise, but so far both sides proved unyielding. Anakin rubbed his face tiredly; he'd spent half the evening trying to avoid contact with the two daughters of the Fain family. The youngest was only eight, so she was far too young to have developed any crush on him. In fact, she was the only member from both families he actually enjoyed being around. The other two; however, were a different story. The eldest was nineteen and the middle was fifteen. The nineteen year old, Alria, reminded him too much of Rania for his liking. She fawned all over him and followed him around constantly. The fifteen year old, Celine, was a carbon copy of her older sister.

Both sisters were annoying to be around and Anakin couldn't wait to get away from them. He was so tired to waiting on Bespin for the two families to reach an agreement. What he wanted to do most was find Rania. According to the Council, she had left the entire Coruscant system and was no where to be found. At this point she could be anywhere in the galaxy. He couldn't even sense her Force signature anywhere. Anakin stood on the balcony of the Fain family apartment and looked up at the sky. Obi Wan was inside trying to talk some sense into Skyler, the head of the family. Anakin had stepped outside for some peace. Luckily for him, Alria and Celine were both out with friends that evening. They wouldn't be back until late.

"Master Anakin?" He heard a small voice ask from behind.

Anakin turned around to see Mia, the six year old walk into the veranda. She had brown curly hair and piercing green eyes. For an eight year old, she was extremely astute and mature.

"What is it Mia?" Anakin asked her.

"Why are you out here all alone?" She asked walking up to him.

He shrugged, "I just wanted to come out here to think."

"Think about what?"

"Oh about a lot of things. How to get the two families to stop fighting and going back to Coruscant to see…someone." Anakin replied, thinking of Padme.

"Oh." Mia said and sat down on the steps. Anakin observed her for a minute and then sat next to her.

"Who's on Coruscant?" Mia asked struggling with the word Coruscant.

Anakin bit his lip as he struggled to think of the right words, "Oh, just a girl."

Mia looked up at him inquisitively with solemn green eyes, "A girl? Do you like her?"

Anakin raised his eyebrows at her boldness, "Yes, I suppose you could say that I do."

"My sisters like you." She replied back.

Anakin grimaced, "Yes, I'm well aware of that."

Mia looked at him, "You don't like them though do you?"

"Well…not in the way they would like me to." Anakin replied vaguely.

Mia frowned in confusion, "What about the girl back on…Coruscant?"

Anakin looked at her and raised his eyebrows, "What about her?"

"What's her name? What's she like?" Mia inquired.

"Her name is Padme and she is a Healer in the Jedi Temple." Anakin replied, "She's very…nice and beautiful."

"Are you going to marry her?" Mia asked bluntly.

Anakin paused. Marriage? He hadn't really thought of marrying her, but now that he thought about it he knew marrying her would make him and her happy. Not only that but their force signatures were entwined with each other, so marriage did seem to be the next logical step, plus he did love her.

"I don't know." Anakin replied truthfully.

"Well, my grandmother always told me tell the person you love that you love them every time you get the chance to otherwise they might be gone and you'll never have the chance again. She also told me to marry the one I love." Mia said and then crinkled her nose, "although I don't want to get married. Boys are icky."

Anakin laughed, "Oh I'm sure you won't feel that way in a few years. One day your soul mate will come and sweep you off your feet before you realize it."

Mia shook her head vehemently, "No that won't happen. Boys are too icky. I don't want to marry one…ever!"

Anakin looked at her amusedly, "If you say so."

Mia opened her mouth to respond but her mother called to her. She stood up and quickly ran inside. Anakin chuckled. There was a time when he felt the same way as a young boy. Of course his opinion on the opposite sex changed during his teen years. Anakin sighed and closed his eyes. He tried, without much luck, searching for Rania's force signature. But he couldn't find it anywhere. It was as if she disappeared from the face of the galaxy overnight. But one simply doesn't disappear like that, or do they? She had to be on a planet in the Outer Rim, which would explain why he couldn't sense her anywhere. She was simply too far away.

_As soon as this mission is over, I'm going to tear this Galaxy apart and find her and make sure justice is served. _Anakin swore to himself.

He turned around and headed indoors to give Obi Wan help.

0000000

Padme rang the buzzer on Teresa's door. The door opened almost immediately. When she saw Teresa, Padme barely suppressed a gasp. She looked, for lack of a better word, terrible. Teresa looked emaciated and tired. From the way she looked, Padme guessed it wouldn't be long before Teresa succumbed to the disease.

"Teresa, how are you?" Padme asked her, stepping inside.

"I've been better. Today is a relatively good day. There isn't any pain." Teresa replied.

Padme bit her lip and studied her briefly, "I can give you something for the pain if you like."

Teresa shook her head, "No, I'd rather not have any medication cloud my judgment and memory."

Padme nodded her head.

"How have you been Padme? I haven't seen you in awhile. Would you like something to drink?" Teresa asked as she led Padme to the couch.

Padme shook her head, "Nothing for me thanks."

"I'm going to make myself some tea if you don't mind…" Teresa replied.

"Of course not. Do you need any help?"

"No, just sit. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Padme sat back and looked around the room. The last time she was here…it was with Anakin. Her heart constricted as she thought of him. She wondered where he was and what he was doing at this moment. Did he think of her as often as she thought of him? Force, how she missed him. Padme closed her eyes briefly. She opened them again when she heard Teresa come back into the room.

"So what have you been up to the last couple of weeks Padme?" Teresa asked her.

"Oh just working…nothing too exciting." Padme decided not to tell her of the rape.

"Are you still with that Jon fellow?" She asked taking a sip of her tea.

Padme cringed visibly, "No. That ended a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh…I'm sorry." Teresa said, having missed the grimace on Padme's face.

"Don't be. It's for the best." Padme replied, "How have you been?"

Teresa shrugged, "Alright…considering. I have good days and bad days. But enough about that…what's going on with you and Anakin?"

Padme shrugged, "Nothing is going on. He has been on a mission for the last two weeks now. I haven't heard from him since he left."

"Where did he go?"

"He's on Bespin with Master Kenobi."

"Is he still planning on marrying that brat?" Teresa asked.

Padme suppressed a smile, "No I think that's over. She…uh…she's a rogue now."

Teresa raised her eyebrows questioningly, "What happened?"

"Too much has happened. But that's in the past now." Padme replied. She wasn't sure why she didn't want to tell Teresa about the rape. Perhaps admitting it happened would mean she would have to deal with it and Padme simply wasn't ready for that now. It was still too recent and raw for her to come to terms with.

"Have you told him you loved him yet?" Teresa asked leaning back in the chair, grimacing slightly.

"No, I haven't…" Padme said shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I guess the opportunity hasn't presented itself yet…" Padme searched for an excuse.

Teresa huffed in annoyance, "Padme…you don't just 'wait for an opportunity' to tell someone you love them. Something as important as this, you don't waste time telling them how you feel. Don't wait to tell him or you'll lose him. Look at me, I'm twenty eight, never been married, and have no children to speak of. I lost the only man I ever love to the biggest brat from my school. Who knows, had I told him then perhaps we would be married now…" Teresa trailed off and stared off blankly into the distance.

Padme bit her lip uncomfortably, unsure of what to say.

"Oh well, I suppose it's for the better that I'm dying. At least I wouldn't have to worry about leaving my child or children without a mother." Teresa spoke up.

"I suppose…" Padme said, not really sure what else to say.

"Padme, promise me something." Teresa looked at her.

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll tell him how you feel as soon as he gets back. Since I can't get my happy fairy tale ending, perhaps you will." Teresa pleaded with her.

Padme cringed slightly; yes she wanted to tell Anakin how she felt. But what if he didn't feel the same way? Could she withstand the rejection?

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"That's a chance you'll have to take. What if he does?" Teresa shot back, "Will you promise me this?"

Padme nodded, and exhaled slowly, "Yes I promise you. Why do you want me to promise this…?"

"I have to live my happy ending somehow. I'll just live it through you." Teresa responded lightly, "You'll invite me to the wedding won't you?"

"If there is one, you'll be among the first I invite." Padme promised her.

_Great, just great. You made a promise to a dying woman Padme. Now there is no backing out of it. You have to tell Anakin how you feel no matter what happens. _Padme admonished herself.

"Excellent. I look forward to it." Teresa exclaimed. Teresa sighed and relaxed into her chair once again. Her face contorted as if she were in pain. Padme frowned as she studied Teresa. Judging by the way she looked now, Padme had the sinking feeling that it wouldn't be long now. Part of her was sad with the imminent death of Teresa approaching, but another part was somewhat glad. At least her suffering would be over now.

"I should leave. You're tired. You need rest." Padme said standing up.

Teresa opened her eyes and studied her, "Nonsense. I'll rest when I'm dead. It's nice to have visitors from time to time."

Padme sat back down, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. Now tell me…how and when do you plan on telling Master Skywalker?"

Padme groaned, "Teresa, surely there is something else you'd rather talk about…"

Teresa bit her lip and shook her head, "No there really isn't. You and Master Skywalker's foolish behavior is quite entertaining for me to watch and I enjoy talking about it."

Padme raised her eyebrow at her but didn't respond.

"So tell me…how do you plan on telling him?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I haven't thought that far in advance…"

"Well let's think of someway together." Teresa said, popping out her chair and rushing next to Padme. Padme blinked in response. Out of nowhere, Teresa had this spark of energy. She began talking at an incredibly rapid pace about several different ways Padme could tell Anakin. Some were romantic; some were odd…

Padme found her excitement contagious and she too began taking part of the conversation at full speed with Teresa. They discussed for almost two hours before Teresa said she was tired and needed to rest.

Padme walked to the door, turned around and gave Teresa a hug, "I'll talk to you soon, Teresa. Take care of yourself."

"Thank you for the visit." Teresa replied, "It was…nice."

Padme smiled kindly at her, "It was my pleasure. I'll be in touch."

Padme left her apartment and hurried back to the Temple.

0000000

Three days later-

Padme sat down at her desk, where her hologram recorder was blinking at her. She pushed a button and a hologram of Anakin popped up.

'_Hello Padme. I hope you are doing well. I know we haven't been in touch for two weeks now, but the situation on Bespin has been a mess. But luckily, Obi Wan was able to create a ceasefire between the two families. We leave first thing tomorrow morning. We should be on Coruscant by nightfall. Most likely, I won't be staying for too long…a day or two at most. As soon as I can, I'm going to search for Rania. There hasn't been a trace of her anywhere and we're not sure where she is, but hopefully I can figure out where she it. I promise you Padme; I'll find her and bring her and Jon to justice. I'll talk to you later and hopefully I'll see you later tomorrow.' _The image of Anakin disappeared.

Padme stared at the spot for a few minutes. That would mean he would be here in only a few hours! According to Anakin, he would be leaving tomorrow or the next day which meant if she wanted to tell Anakin of her feelings, she would have to do so today. Padme felt nauseous. There was so much to do and so little time now.

_Force, why did I make a promise to a dying woman? I have to tell him tonight…or I may never get the chance again. _

Padme jumped out of her chair and hurried to Mina's office. She was going to tell him but she needed help…lots of help.

**A/N- Soooo sorry for the long wait…but life got in the way. I don't like this chapter at all, but I had to get something together for you guys before my trip. I leave tomorrow morning and I didn't want you guys waiting another two weeks for an update so here is the latest update. Please, please, please, please, please, please review and let me know what you think! I look forward to getting reviews ******

**As for the next update, it will be a while before I get it up…less than a month but still it will take me awhile. Thanks for the reviews…keep 'em coming! **


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- Thank you all very much for the reviews

**A/N- I suck, I know. I'm so bad for making you all wait. What can I say? Life is busy and finals are coming up. Thanks for the reviews and your infinite patience. You guys rock.**

**This is shorter than usual, and I think its pure crap. I am not happy with it at all and I may go back and edit it later on. **

**Disclaimer- Nada. Nor do I own Sonnet XVII by Pablo Neruda. An excellent poet I might add.**

**Unrequited**

**Chapter 13**

Padme ran down the hall and burst into Mina's office without knocking. Startled, Mina dropped the data pad she was looking at and looked up at Padme completely flustered.

"Sorry Mina, but I need your help…desperately." Padme hurriedly said.

Mina stared at her, "Oh-ok. What's going on?"

Padme took a seat across from Mina and folded her hands in her lap. She stared at them for a long time before saying anything.

"Padme?" Mina prompted.

"I'm going to tell him how I feel – today – and I need your help."

Mina's jaw opened slightly and she leaned back in her seat, "You're going to tell him…today? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"A friend…persuaded me to." Was all Padme could say.

"Do you know how or what you're going to say at all?" Mina asked.

Padme shook her head.

"Well…when will he be back from Bespin?"

"Later today, but he'll be leaving really soon. He said he'd only be here for a day or two before he goes looking for Rania."

"Oh, well I…"

"How did you tell Stephen?" Padme interrupted.

Mina sighed, "I didn't do anything special. I just told him up front how I felt. I think if you want to tell him, it's best said without getting poetic. But that's my opinion."

Padme bit her lip and looked at her hands wistfully, "So I should go up to him and tell him I love him and that I've loved him from the moment I laid eyes on him years ago and I hope he loves me too?"

"It's not up to me to decide how you wish to tell him, but that's how basically how I told Stephen. And look where I ended up. I'm married to him and already carrying his child."

Padme smiled faintly. Yes Mina had achieved her happy ending, but would she? Did Anakin reciprocate her feelings? Would she and Anakin have a chance at all together? Would they get married? Would she be the mother of his children? Padme could only hope.

She sighed and stood up, "Thank you Mina for your insight. I better get going now. I need to figure out how I'll tell him."

"Good luck Padme and don't forget to tell me what happened." Mina called after her.

Padme walked back to her office and sank into her chair. She was at a complete loss as to what to do. Teresa told her to be poetic and flowery with words, Mina said otherwise.

_Force, what do I do? How do I tell him? _Padme mused. She thought about it for the rest of the afternoon as she worked. It was a matter of time before Anakin would arrive back at the Temple and he would be leaving just as quickly. She glanced at the chrono on the wall and guessed that he would be landing soon. Padme left the Healer's Ward and hurried to her quarters.

She changed into a simple plain green dress and hurriedly combed her hair. Padme stared at her reflection for a moment and then pivoted on her heel and hurried out the door and down to the temple hangar. By the time she got there, the hangar was completely crowded with Jedi Masters and Padawan learners. Padme caught a glimpse of Anakin but was unable to get his attention as he was pulled away by Obi Wan and Master Windu. She sighed heavily and to herself and wandered back to her quarters. Suddenly an idea popped into her head.

_I know exactly how I can tell him. I'll write him this poem I once read. It says everything I've ever felt about him. And if he doesn't feel the same…well at least I took a risk. _Padme thought to herself. She decided to do it the 'old-fashioned' way and actually handwrite it for him. Padme grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen and hurriedly wrote the poem down.

That evening-

Padme and Anakin just finished eating dinner and were walking. The conversation flowed easily and the banter between them was light. After Anakin finished telling her a story about the precocious Mia, which involved a prank on Obi Wan, a silence fell over them. Padme's heart rate began to quicken.

_This is it. It's now or never. _Padme realized. She looked over at Anakin who was staring straight ahead, observing the city-planet's traffic. Padme observed his profile. His face seemed older and wiser, like someone who had seen too much of war. She took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

Anakin turned and looked over at her. "Are you ok?" He asked with a slight frown marring his handsome features. He could sense her nervousness.

Padme glanced at him and gave him a shaky smile. "Yes I'm fine."

Anakin continued observing her disbelievingly, "If you insist…"

Padme reached into the pocket of her outfit and pulled out a sheet of paper. She seemed to be having an inner battle. Finally, Padme handed the paper over to him.

"What's this?" Anakin asked while taking it.

"It's..." Padme paused and took a deep breath, "something you need to read. You don't have to answer or anything. I just needed to get it off my chest."

Anakin studied her for a minute and then nodded, "Ok."

He carefully opened and began reading. His expression remained unreadable and Padme stared at him nervously. She began wringing her hands and pacing like a caged animal.

_Dear Anakin,_

_I've been struggling to tell you something for a long time now. I've wracked my brain trying to find a way to tell you and this just seemed the best way to. I won't make any long, flowery, eloquent speech for you. But I think the following poem sums up what I have been feeling. _

_I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,  
or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off.  
I love you as certain dark things are to be loved,  
in secret, between the shadow and the soul._

I love you as the plant that never blooms  
but carries in itself the light of hidden flowers;  
thanks to your love a certain solid fragrance,  
risen from the earth, lives darkly in my body.

I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where.  
I love you straightforwardly, without complexities or pride;  
so I love you because I know no other way

than this: where I does not exist, nor you,  
so close that your hand on my chest is my hand,  
so close that your eyes close as I fall asleep.

_Regardless of whether or not you feel the same way, I just wanted you to know. And if you do feel the same, please put me out of my misery and tell me…_

_ Love,_

_ Padme_

Anakin finished reading and looked up at her with his mouth slightly open.

"Padme…what…" He began.

She interrupted him, "Wait, before you say anything let me just say this. I've been holding this in for a really, really long time. I love you Anakin. I'm _in _love with you. And I just needed you to know."

Padme looked at him hopefully and then…

Anakin stared at her hard with a look of shock on his face and said. "**Oh**."

_Oh? That's all he has to say?_ Padme thought incredulously. _I poured my heart out to him! _She opened her mouth and closed it immediately.

Her heart fell and she took a step back, "I get it. You don't feel the same way. It's ok." She stuttered over her words and ran away. Padme ran all the way back to her quarters in tears.

_I'm such a fool. How could I ever think that __**Anakin Skywalker**__ would ever have feelings for me? Much less be in love with me? I'm so stupid. What was I thinking? Why did I tell him? Damn Teresa for making me promise! _Padme hurried into her room and collapsed into her bed in tears.

_I am a fool. _Was her last thought before she succumbed to sleep.

The next day –

Padme woke up feeling like a herd of banthas ran over her head. She walked into the fresher and glared at the image in the mirror. Her face was swollen, red and puffy. It looked like she had spent hours crying. She rinsed her face with cool water, brushed her teeth and made herself a cup of caf. Sighing she plopped ungracefully into the chair in the kitchen and began watching the news absentmindedly.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the frantic knocking on her door.

"Padme, are you in there?" A muffled voice called out.

Padme snapped out of her daze and stood up weakly.

_Who could it be now? I'm not in the mood for small talk with anyone. I just want to stay here and wallow in my misery. _Padme thought to herself.

She sighed in annoyance and opened the door.

"Mina, I'm not in the mood…" Padme trailed off when she it wasn't Mina at her door. It was in fact a certain tall, blond haired blue eyed Jedi by the name of Anakin.

"What…what are you doing here?" Padme asked nervously.

_Sith spit, I wasn't expecting Anakin so soon after…_

"Well you left so quickly last night that I never got the chance to respond to you." He said and barged into her quarters.

"You took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting a love confession at all and I'm sorry for the way I…responded or my lack of response." He continued, "Not a lot of things can surprise me, but you sure did."

Padme opened her mouth and Anakin held up a hand, "Wait let me finish."

"You took me by surprise. And I don't mean just last night. Your presence in my life is something I wasn't expecting at all. I was engaged to someone I thought was great. And then bam out of nowhere I run into in the middle of the night and I haven't been the same since. Like you said in your letter I, too, won't make any long, eloquent speeches but this. I love you. I don't know how or why or when it happened, but all I know is that I am _in _love with you and I can't imagine my life without you in it. I love you."

Padme stared at him in shock. She didn't know what to say. So she did the next best thing. Padme ran into his arms and kissed him. Every emotion she had felt, that had built up for months now was poured into that kiss. It was like coming up for fresh air for both of them. It was _pure bliss_.

**A/N- **** This chapter was, IMO, pure crap. I'm not happy with it, but I hope some of you like it. Sorry for the wait, again. I don't think too much is left. I don't want to drag this out much longer and once I'm done with this, I think I'm done with writing any fiction for awhile now. Reviews are love, so please review! **

**Thanks for your patience too. **


	14. Author's Note

No this is not an update, so sorry for doing that. I usually hate it when author's insert notes instead of chapters. But I wanted to see if there is anyone around still interested in seeing me finish this story? I took a (much needed sabbatical) from fiction writing. Lately I've been feeling more inspired to write again.

I want to continue this, but only if any of you are still out there waiting for me to. If you are, please review or PM and let me know. I want to finish this for you (and also for myself) but only if you are interested. I'm also seeking a beta, so if anyone knows of a good one, please point me in the right direction.

Thanks and cheers!


End file.
